


Harry Potter and the Continuity Crisis

by ChloeLikesBoots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Fanfic Attempt, Fluff, Freeform, Harry Potter is a Mess, Harry is now Hannah, Hogsmeade, I need a beta, Luna has a crush, M/M, Multi, Other, Polycules are Poly-cool, Pronoun Mess, The Daily Prophet is a gossip tabloid, The Hogshead, The Stairs Test, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Harry Potter, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Severus Snape, Trans egg Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLikesBoots/pseuds/ChloeLikesBoots
Summary: The summer between her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been difficult for Harry Potter as she has spent too long being able to mull over her feelings. She's confused, and hurt that her friends haven't spoken to her, and with a slight crisis about her identity she's had nobody to turn to.We join her on her last evening before rejoining her friends.You know the characters, you know the settings, but with a *slight* tweak of fate, her life begins to diverge from canon.I hope you enjoy, and this is my first fanfic, please be nice...Tags will be updated as characters and story develops. It won't be explicit but there may be mature aspects, hence the rating. I'll put a warning on the chapters if it goes above a teen in actual content.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 132
Kudos: 210





	1. Bath time is existential crisis time

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, this universe belongs to you-know-who.
> 
> Slight warning about some misgendering: Harry is still a bit of an egg and misgenders herself, oh and she's not actually out yet so other people obviously can't gender her right.
> 
> Oh! And thanks to AdmiralPegasus for the inspiration! I've had this idea for a while, but their Kaleidoscopic Grangers story really made me think about finishing up some writing.

It was the twenty eighth of July and Harry Potter lay in his aunt's pristine, porcelain bath thinking. He'd done a lot of this over the summer so far.

Sensing trouble the Dursley's- his aunt, uncle, and cousin- had taken a long holiday, leaving Harry alone with nothing but his thoughts, grief, and tired contemplation.

Just two months ago Harry had been at school, if you could call it that; Harry preferred "Death trap" to "school". You see, Harry is not an ordinary boy, and his school was oh so definitely not normal. His was a magic school, and last year he was swept into a tournament against his will. He had to face a dragon, a freezing lake full of all manner of dangerous water beasts, and in the final task he was whisked away to see his friend and competitor murdered and Lord Bloody Voldemort become fully resurrected. The years before he fought a Basilisk, a Werewolf, Dementors, and a teacher possessed with the ghost of same said Lord Voldemort. You can see his point. Death. Trap.

And yet it was none of this, none of this trauma which Harry worried about now.

Alone in his relatives' house he had plenty of time to think, to dwell on his past. He remembered details, little things he shouldn't have, little things that no boy should ever think, to know, to experience.

He remembered when he first learned about his new school's uniform, the pining feeling he had when he saw the rack of skirts as the shop lady took him over to the trousers. He remembered the embarrassment of changing into his uniform in the same room as four teenage boys, of sharing a _bathroom_ with four teenage boys. He remembered Hermione's shock when he knocked on the door of her dorm, the conversation after. He remembered how disgusting he felt when Percy, his best friend's older brother, told he and his brother off for being "perverts" when they were caught outside the girls loo.

There was so much for Harry to unpack, and so she lay, in her bath, soaking and thinking. Voices and memories swirling around her mind, like the suds on the water.

* * *

Every summer so far, well except when that house elf interfered, Harry had received at least one letter from his friends every week. From Ron discussing the latest Quidditch gear or from Hermione about her travels in Europe, or her current book.

Hermione... God. She really wished that Hermione had written something, to leave her hanging like this after all they talked about the week before school broke up...

But nothing not a peep, no letters at all. In a moment of weakness after crying one evening Harry even called the elf that previously stole her letters.

"No Mistress Harry, Dobby has not taken any letters" the poor house elf whimpered, clearly just as upset that Harry had been left alone and ignored. Of course, being called Mistress didn't help Harry _at all_ , she was completely caught off guard that the little elf, her friend, already knew. But then, house elves had a different sort of magic, didn't they?

Harry knew that Dumbledore had to be reorganising his old team, with Voldemort back it was the only option. And Harry wanted to join, she wanted to fight, she had fought, she couldn't just stand back now, could she?

She was getting prune-y she thought; she must have laid there for at least an hour by now. The water had gotten cold and all the bubbles had faded.

Much like her train of thought, she mentally sighed.

Sighing, out loud this time, Harry Potter got out of the bath, grimaced as she caught her reflection in the steam streaked mirror, she quickly, roughly towelled herself dry and slumped back into her room and onto her bed. Too tired from thinking and crying, she just drifted to sleep.

* * *

**BOOM!**

Harry woke with a start!

**BOOM!**

"What _was_ that?" she panicked

**BOOM!**

Suddenly with that last blast her bedroom door flew across the room! Harry grabbed her wand and quickly scrambled to the other side of her bed, placing it and her ragged mattress in between her and the would-be attacker.

"Well don't just lay there, boy!" a familiar, gruff voice barked at her.

Harry peered over the mattress. Wand first of course, god forbid she was _that_ stupid!

Fucking hell. Well now she was more confused. Mad-Eye Fucking Moody stood in her bedroom doorway, wand out, blinding her with his clearly overpowered Lumos, as she lay there COMPLETELY naked!

Not to mention that during has last school year, the person who betrayed Harry to Voldemort had been disguised as Mad-Eye the entire year!

"D-Do you mind if I get dressed?" Harry asked meekly

"S'pose not, but don' take too long, boy. We have to be moving soon"

Harry flinched. Mad-Eye really didn't see what was wrong, did he? All that magic eye power, and yet completely blind to the people around him. Though, Harry supposed, if you have an eye which always sees through clothing, you probably don't notice if someone is naked...

Shuddering at the knowledge that Barty Crouch Jr.- Death Eater- had probably spent a whole year seeing beneath his peers' clothes, Harry quickly shoved on her hoody, a pair of far-too-big jeans, and hastily jumbled what was left into her trunk before bringing the whole lot banging down the stairs to the hall.

It was then that Harry noticed how many people were there. She recognised Moody of course, there was a girl with hair that seemed just so unnaturally _pink_ and well kept, a short man with balding hair (hey! Didn't he go crazy shaking her hand in that shop, and the leaky?), and she just about recognised a tall African man standing in the corner chatting to....

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed joyfully, running over and grabbing the close friend and substitute parent in a tight hug

"Harry! It is good to see you, have you been okay? You know you can just call me Remus if you want, I'm not your teacher any more"

Harry started to respond when Moody cut in "Look, we haven't much time. Get your brooms out, everyone, we have a long way to travel and we want to avoid passing over muggle London during daylight."

"C-Christ," Harry mumbled... "Does that man, ever, just not be grumpy?"

"Not really, why do you think we call him 'Moody'?" the pink-haired girl said with a wink.

Fuck... was that out loud? And what the fuck is with the butterflies? Like she'd be interested in you, Potter.

"Righ' well we better be off" Moody grumbled "Stay close, V formation, and keep above the clouds 'til we reach the river."

And with that the whole group mounted their brooms, pushed off, and away they went.

God she loved flying, she had missed this!

* * *

Arriving in London was surprisingly easy, Harry thought. All they had to do was settle down in the park. The light had come up hours ago, it was summer after all, but the trees offered plenty of cover and even for muggle joggers it was early.

"Pass me your broom, Harry" Remus said gently with a smile, casting a spell to shrink it and placing it in his pocket, "You'll love this bit."

"Right! Here we are!" Moody said, startling most of the group with his shout. "Harry! Read this"

A thin slip of parchment was passed over; vaguely familiar, neat curly writing worked its way over the surface.

_The Head Quarters to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12, Grimauld Place, London_

Just as she read the last word and looked up in confusion, right between number 11 and number 13 a whole house came squeezing out of the brickwork, grinding and shifting as the walls, doors, windows, and railings all popped out of the gap. The two houses either side seemed the same size, but somehow this whole extra building sat between them.

"D-Do they not notice this?" Harry said surprised, not even muggles could miss a _whole_ house disappearing, could they?

"Of course they don't notice," Remus said grinning, "it's magic, Harry"

Well fuck me.

* * *

With a gentle turn of the brass door knob, the large gloss-black door swung silently open and Harry stepped inside. A musty, dusty hall flowed out in front of him. At the far end behind a door he could hear muffled discussions, raised voices. There were rooms off the left and right, too many rooms. It's not just the outside which can be squeezed small, thought Harry, the inside must be bigger as well.

"Well come on then" Moody said in his usual gravely grumble, pushing his way past, the rest of the group following quickly behind. Once again, the pink haired girl giving Harry a wink as she gently stepped past.

Seriously, enough with the butterflies already!

Slowly walking down the hall, Harry noted the odd decorations, dusty portraits, a troll foot umbrella stand, the violently green, though now faded, wallpaper

As she reached the end of the hall towards the door, the walls suddenly opened up. A winding staircase ran up behind her. A house elf grumbled as they cleaned the frame of some portrait, hidden behind ragged, dirty curtains. It was lighter here, a large glass chandelier sat in the centre of the high ceiling, illuminating the otherwise dark hallway with a soft orange glow that all magic light seemed to give.

The door at the end swung open.

* * *

"Harry!" Barked a voice as harsh, bright light burst into the hallway, the speaker silhouetted in the frame.

She winced from the sudden change in lighting, but as her eyes came back into focus she realised she recognised the man

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, running to him and grabbing him around his waist in a tight hug.

Sirius looked down at Harry lovingly, they had missed each other.

It was times like these Harry realised just how much smaller than her peers she was, Sirius wasn't exactly tall himself, and yet Harry could still stand cleanly under one arm if she really wanted to.

"Shush, not here Harry, my mother will wake up"

Harry looked up in confusion into her godfather's grey sparkling eyes.

"MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! FILTH!" Startling at the sudden new voice, Harry turned around stunned, realising that it had come from the portrait she noted earlier.

"My mother," sighed Sirius, "Not a very nice woman. We've tried to removed the painting with almost every spell, but she stuck it on good."

"Why not just cut out the wall?" asked Harry

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Sirius?... Come back inside we need to finish the meeting"

Harry knew that voice! Warm, instantly recognisable, motherly, a slight Devon accent?

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry beamed. She may not have been her mother by birth, but Mrs. Weasley- Molly, Harry reminded herself- was as close as she had ever had.

"Sorry Harry dear, but we have to finish up here still, and then I'll hear all about you summer" a stiff smile plastered her face, clearly trying to look happier, more okay than she really was, "Ron and Hermione are just upstairs, second door on the left"

And, with that, she closed the door, clearly not happy that Harry may had been able to see into whatever this meeting was.

And so once again Harry was left alone in the dark, dusty hallway.

She turned around, climbing the dark wooden stairs up to the second floor. Reaching the top, she slowly walked along the carpeted landing, almost dreading that she would once again be seeing her friends; friends which hadn't sent her a single letter since term broke up.

She got to the second door, on the left, hesitantly turned the old, black, bakelite knob and stepped inside.

The next thing Harry knew she was enveloped by a fuzzy, fluffy haired girl and pulled into a tight hug. Some part of her mind distantly heard the twinned shouts of "Harry!" from her best friends. Her face covered by her best friend's hair, her body held tightly by the taller girl... Harry melted and tears ran down her face.


	2. In which I describe faces far too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flashback to the last week of Harry's fourth term, and some revelations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Chapter 2! That was fast! Holidays are good for catching up on hobbies!
> 
> This is a flashback chapter (boo! hiss!). We've gone back to the last week of term in Harry's fourth year, which should be expected from some of the lines in the previous chapter. This is Harry remembering the events, she's still holding Hermione and crying in real time.
> 
> Pronouns reflect Harry's mental state at the time, and there may be some dysphoria (not that Harry knows that's what it is).
> 
> I've not really got a plan for this outside of a rough structure and a couple of vignettes, btw. So things may twist and turn a bit. If I skip events or time, you can assume they happen as per canon as otherwise it means typing out the actual book which is booorrriiinng!

Harry was in bed. He had been tossing and turning all night long, images of a black and yellow clad boy crashing into the ground, of green lightning and dark clouds, hissing snakes, a string of fire and phoenix song, and two vividly red eyes plagued his dreams.

He decided that was enough, it was already starting to get light outside. The sun must be rising, he sighed to himself. His eyes half closed in the pained, droopy state that only insomniacs know.

Casting a quick Tempus, Harry learned that it was only just past four in the morning.

"Ugh", he groaned. Still three hours before even the early birds in the tower started to get up. He blearily made his way to the shared bathroom; "A dump as always" he murmured. Ron may have been his friend, but god he could be messy, Harry thought.

Staring at his face in the mirror, Harry inspected himself; dark pouches beneath his eyes, his hair somehow even more birds-nest than usual. He ran a finger along his cheek, along his jaw and chin.

His peers back through in the dorm had all "glowed up" as people say, Ron had started to develop muscles, Neville had turned from the slightly pudgy eleven year old he first met into a tall, and even Harry could admit, handsome young man.

Yet somehow when Harry saw these features slowly starting to develop on himself he felt dread. He looked at his chin sharpening and felt longing, his cheek bones with worry, and amongst other... places... disgust.

The one thing Harry was thankful for? After so many years underfed by his relatives he was short and skinny, a thin waif of a boy. Hell! He was even shorter and smaller than many of the girls in his year, and for some reason Harry loved this.

Splashing his face messily with water, a quick attempt to try and look less like he'd spent all night awake, Harry took one last glance at his reflection and made his way back into the shared bedroom.

* * *

Harry took one look at his friends, the four other beds, their bodies shifting ever so gently as they breathed in their sleep. The gentle snoring, from Ron as usual. He couldn't stay in there, so he grabbed some spare parchment, his quill, and gently and quietly crossed the portal and walked down the stairs to the common area, intent to finish up some last minute studying for Transfiguration.

A vast comfortable area lay at the foot; the common room below the dorms, the entrance way to the lions' den. Lit up by the soft glow of enchanted lamps and the flickering fireplace, reds and golds adorned every surface. The seating worn by thousands of students into perfect softness, the stone walls warmed by the body heat of those living in the tower, by the radiant magic, and warming fire. The dark oak beam mantle, the soft wood panelling on the walls, the tapestries and portraits, and the many overlaid rugs... Harry may live with his relatives, but he knew deep down, that _this_ was his home.

But Harry stood there at the bottom of the winding stairs, parchment almost slipping from his fingers, and all thoughts of productivity left him. He put his things by his usual chair by the fire, and made his way back towards the staircases to the dorms.

As he put his hand on the rail he stopped. Harry needed to talk, to someone, anyone. And there was nobody better when he felt like this than Hermione Granger.

Harry made a quick change of mind, swapped his hand to the rail for the stair to his right, and trudged slowly up the twisted stairs towards Hermione's dorm room.

* * *

Standing in front of the door, the brass "4" hanging exactly centre, the wood worn from centuries of human hands, Harry knocked gently.

"Hermione?" he softly whispered, trying to attract the attention of his friend, best friend, without disturbing the others asleep inside.

"Hermione?" he whispered slightly louder, his hushed voice softly echoing down the staircase.

The latch clicked, the door opened a crack and Hermione's face peaked through the gap towards the now-smiling Harry Potter.

"Harry? What are you doing, it's only half past four?" Hermione asked tiredly with a soft yawn. "How did you even get up here?"

"Can we talk?" Harry asked with a half-smile, "I really need to just talk to someone"

"Of course, let me change and I'll meet you back down in the common room" Hermione replied, wiping away some sleep, a slight look of confusion on her face.

* * *

A moment later Hermione joined Harry beside the fireplace in their home-away-from-home (well, for Hermione at least).

Hermione looked across the coffee table at him, her face expressing confusion, worry, and comfort towards the insomniac.

"Harry," she probed gently, "how _did_ you get up the stairs?"

"W-what do you mean?" Harry whispered "I just walked up the stairs?"

"Yes, Harry, but the stairs aren't supposed to let _boys_ up. They turn into a slide, remember Ron in first year?"

Harry did remember. He looked at Hermione pensively, a touch of worry around his emerald eyes. Hermione gave him a slight smile and continued "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Everything, Hermione!" Harry said in a shouted whisper, "Cedric? Nearly getting myself killed, again, in that fucking tournament? What about how I seem to hate myself? How Dumbledore refused to talk to me? How Lord Bloody Voldemort is back and tried to kill me?" Tears started to form at the corner of Harry's eyes.

Hermione stared back, her own tears beginning to well as she watched her friend pour his heart out.

"And, now..." started Harry, a slight sob leaving his lips, "n-now... apparently even Hogwarts thinks I'm so pathetic it let me break the rules. 'Special Harry Potter, always allowed to do what he wants.'" He mimicked.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, "I don't think the stairs did that because you're pathetic or because you're special and allowed to bend rules"

"Well what is it then?" Harry let out, almost angrily through his bleary teared eyes.

Hermione replied in almost a hushed whisper "I can think of two options. One, the stairs can sense intent and knew you weren't going to enter or cause a scene-"

"But, Hermione! The stairs kicked Ron down for exactly the same intent, _remember_?" Harry interrupted

So quiet now she was barely whispering "O-or Option two... you're actually a girl and the stairs knew it?"

* * *

Harry looked at his friend, tears stopped now, a shocked but interested look plastered his face. Hermione, a slight smile, a touch of worry around her eyes as she looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" he whispered

"H-Harry..." Hermione stuttered, "Harry, not every man or woman was _born_ as a man or woman. Not every witch started as a witch, some used to be wizards..." She trailed off at the end

"And you think that may be me?" Harry gulped

"I think it's the only option" Hermione said, standing up and stepping towards her friend. She looked down at him now, Harry looking up into her bushy hair covered face.

"S-So I'm a girl?" Harry whispered up to her friend. That felt.. right? She thought. Harry realised she should have already known that, it made sense.

"I do Harry"

"Is...is that okay, will you still be my friend?" Harry quietly spoke through tense lips

"Of course I will," Hermione smiled fully now, "Harry Potter is one of my best friends, and I love her"

Harry looked into Hermione's face, sniffled, stood up and embraced the other girl. Crying into her shoulder.


	3. Ron eats a sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left Harry cry-hugging Hermione in both her present and past. We return to the present and pickup with her rejoining her friends.
> 
> More revelations, more crying, and more coming out. Fun, fun, fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I felt it needed to be done so that the group could get back to school.
> 
> BTW, this really is freeform so if you have tips, critiques, or you want to suggest a plot-line or character reaction have at it. I can't promise that I'll add it, but inspiration and collaboration is great!

"Hermione," Harry said softly into her friends neck, "I missed you so much, I've missed your letters"

Hermione released her friend and looked into Harry's face knowingly.

"I know Harry, I missed you too... Or is it Harriet now?" she asked gently

"I haven't decided yet, I was thinking I might follow my mum's family? With flowers" Harry replied, her tears drying up, shoulders relaxing.

"Harry? H-Harriet? ... what do you mean 'Harriet', mate?" Ron spluttered out. In all honesty Harry had actually forgotten that Hermione and she weren't alone.

"Erm..." Harry mumbled, looking over to Hermione

"Well..." Hermione started.

Harry and Hermione filled Ron in with what happened at the end of last term, how Harry may actually be a girl, and Harry explained that she had been thinking about it all summer, especially as she hadn't had anyone to talk to.

"About that..." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You see, Dumbledore said we couldn't send you any letters because of Order stuff."

"Order stuff?" Harry looked at him confused

"Yeah. The Order of the Phoenix, it's Dumble's group for fighting you-know-who"

"Why does Dumbledore need his own group?" Harry asked surprised, "Surely the Ministry will be going after Voldemort?"

"Well about that Harry, " Hermione started, "The Ministry isn't really on Dumbledore's, or your side right now..."

"Yeah, mate, they've been refusing to see that he's actually back. Keep saying it's lies and you and Dumbledore are starting a coup"

Harry looked at her friends worriedly, she may have been back with them, but she was beginning to suspect this was going to be a lonely year. Dumbledore wanted her shut out, Molly not letting her see the meeting, and now the Ministry turning people against her.

"Well, Fuck me" Harry groaned.

Ron let out a small chuckle at this, as Hermione blushed. Always prim and proper, by the rules Hermione. Thinking briefly, Harry realised he'd _never_ once heard Hermione swear.

"Anyway, Harriet? Would you like me to call you Harriet? What about when you want me to call you 'her'... oh! what about the rooms, I bet you're gonna be bloody annoyed sharing with me now, mate" Ron grinned

"Yeah, I guess... so you're okay with all this then?" Harry asked, looking up at her friends freckled nose

"Well, yeah, you're just like Aunt Bessie...though mum doesn't talk about her much these days" Ron trailed off

"Why not?"

"Oh! It's nothing like that, mum was just really depressed after she died in the last war and it's better when she doesn't get reminded, ya know?"

Harry mmm'd non-committally

"Took you long enough to tell them" a new voice by the door said

"Ginny! How long have you been there?" Ron cried out flippantly

"Long enough," she grinned, "don't look so caught out and worried, _Harriet_ " Ginny said, stressing the name. "I worked it out ages ago, it was pretty obvious"

Harry gulped, "What do you mean?" Fuck! What if other people knew? Is that why people stared so often? What about the teachers? Had Sirius worked it out? Oh God! I bet that's why that pink-haired girl, Nymphadora?, was so nice. Fuck, she couldn't breathe easily.

"Woah! Breathe, Harry!" Hermione said, gently grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "I'm sure Ginny didn't mean anything by that" Hermione gave Ginny a piercing look and she faltered slightly.

"Oh, right... Yeah, Harry, I only knew because of Tom and that stuff" she whispered apologetically, "Tom knew, just knew when you used the Diary, and she kept referring to you as 'she' when we talked, plus you used to use that girls bathroom that nobody goes in... It seemed obvious to me"

Hermione coughed, "Erm... actually they were in the bathroom because of me." She said carefully, "We may or may not have been brewing Polyjuice?"

"Wait, seriously?" Ginny asked, impressed, "isn't that NEWT level?"

"Hah! That's nothing," Ron started putting his arm around his sister, "did we ever tell you about the girls bathroom by the statue of that upside-down witch? Troll" he finished with a wink.

"So seriously," Harry asked, bringing the conversation back on track, "You're all okay with this?" Nods and affirmative murmurs were made by the other three, Hermione beamed at harry, Ron was grinning wide (you know, she really could see how Fred and George were related to him...), and Ginny just flashed her a gentle smile.

* * *

A few days later and it was Harry's birthday. She'd had an enormous and delicious, albeit slightly dry, cake from Remus- Molly had protested that he'd not allowed her to cook it- and publicly Hermione and Ron gave her the usual knick-knacks, chocolates, books, that kind of thing, but back upstairs they'd gifted a beautiful, delicate "ruby" (she knew it was glass) necklace they got off owl-order. She'd cried, she had amazing friends.

It was Sirius's present she held now, though. Luckily, Sirius had offered her a single room because she was, in his words, "a growing boy!". She winced at the implication.

She turned the book round to the front cover, glittery gold type adorned blue velvet

_A wizard's guide to charming any witch"_

Harry remembered Sirius's wink when she opened it, his words of warning not to let Molly see it, the not-so-subtle hints he gave her about what he expected she may get up to at school.

Harry gulped, blushed bright red, and went to open it; she was curious for a couple of reasons. First, did it say wizard and witch because they expected only a wizard would buy it, and second... would any of it work? She thought she would like to date a witch. Wait... Does that make her "a gay" now?

Laughing internally, yet somehow simultaneously feeling slightly shameful, she opened to the first page. What if her aunt could see her now!?

* * *

It had been harder work this summer than Harry had expected, she thought as she sunk into the old train seat. They'd spent what was left of the holiday cleaning up Sirius's old family home, carefully getting rid of magical pests, any lurking dark artefacts, and dusting... so so so much dusting. Luckily, she thought, that was all done now, the house was clear, and they wouldn't have to do that again. She beamed, remembering Siruis's offer of allowing her to come live with him next summer, her own room. She was glad to be kept busy, it stopped her worrying. Perhaps that was the goal, she smirked?

"So, just ... munch... us three in the compartment again, did you pick a name yet, Harr...chew...?" Ron asked tucking into a corned beef sandwich that was _supposed_ to be for his lunch.

"Ron! Don't speak with you mouthful!" Hermione admonished with a look of shocked disgust. "Thought, yeah, have you?" she ended with a smile

"Well..." Harry thought out loud, "I had planned on something with my mum's family. I have Potter from my dad, and maybe I should change my middle name to my mum's, like it's my dad's now?"

"Mhm" Hermione murmured, encouragingly.

"But I'm not sure about a first name. I want something different, something that doesn't sound like 'Harry' but keeps my initials. I don't want to put new initials into all my school stuff and on my trunk and everything, I _like_ 'HP'.... is that weird?"

"Like the sauce!" Ron said through his sandwich, swallowing a mouthful, "Kidding! But I get it, I'd still want to be an 'R' if I changed.. maybe I'd go for Rachael if I had to change"

Hermione and Harry just looked at him.

"What?" Ron said, sucking his tongue to get at a stuck bit of crust

Shaking her head, Harry continued, "I was thinking... maybe 'Hannah'? ... or what about 'Harley'? No... 'Hannah'! 'Harley' is too similar to 'Harry'"

"Hannah..." Hermione smiled, "I like that, it suits you, especially with your hair now"

Harry had grown her hair out a bit this summer, she claimed to Sirius that it was an attempt at keeping it under control and because she was growing up into the "son" of Potter house as expected. It now flowed neatly down to just below her shoulders, black waves (who knew that mess was just badly-looked-after waves?) pulled together with a dark green ribbon just at the nape of her neck.

Thank goddess for "pureblood culture" she thought. But Hermione was right. Her new hair did suit her, it looked _right_ somehow, and definitely worked with her new name. People always looked like their names, and Harry, no _Hannah_ was determined to live up to hers.

"Hah. Nah." Ron said with a nod, "Doesn't sound too bad. Hey! We could call you 'Hah' if you like for now while we're around everyone else?"

"That's brilliant, Ron! Anyone who didn't know would think it was just for her old name!"

"I like it", smiled Hannah, "Hah..."

The door to the compartment slide open, and Ginny stepped in.

"Hiya, sorry it was getting a bit mad in there, Fred and George are playing with some of their new inventions." she said, closing the door and bouncily slumping into the chair beside Hannah. "So, did you ask her the thing yet?"

Hannah looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, she's 'Hannah' now." grinned Ron, "And it's Hah for short until she's ready for other people"

"Well, hello, Hannah" Ginny smirked, "It's absolutely wonderful to meet you!"

Tears started to form in Hannah's eyes, fuck her friends were wonderful!

"Have you told anyone else then?" Ginny asked, and Hermione shot her a _look_.

"Not yet, well Fred knows, but even he promised not to tell anyone... Not even George!" she responded

"Fred? How did he find out?"

"Oh..." blushed Hannah. "I may have found an old wardrobe with some really nice dresses and skirts in it while we cleaned up some of the old bedrooms. They were a little old-fashioned but I couldn't resist trying one on"

"O-oh!" Ginny interrupted her, "If you want you can have some of my old skirts and stuff! They only got worn for like one term last year, I much prefer these trousers for my uniform now that I've persuaded mum, and I'm sure they're your size, skinny!"

Hannah stuck out her tongue and continued, "Fred barged in, apparently hiding from your mother because he gave her a trick broom. I basically burst into tears trying to convince him not to say and he just said cool and promised not to say"

"You know, they can be complete berks, but they are alright really" Ron said, finishing off the last mouthful of sandwich.

After much laughing and joking over all the antics the four of them, plus Fred and George, got up to with some of the new 'toys', the train began to pull into Hogsmede Station

* * *

"What _are_ they?" Hannah asked in feared reverence towards the skeletal, grey horses, gently touching the nose of one. The beast let out a shrill, saddening chirp, not a neigh as Hannah expected, that she felt to her very soul. "These horse things that pull the carriages?"

"There's nothing there" Hermione answered, almost scared for her friend.

"Don't worry," an almost ethereal voice stated from the carriage, "I can see them, too"

Hannah looked through the door of the carriage and stepped up into it, her friends following. Just as the door closed, the carriage gave a jerk and they were all thrown into the backs of their seats..

"Oww!" Ginny groaned, "Everyone this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is everyone"

"Who's she?" Luna looked at Hannah with wide eyes, "I don't know her. Are you new?" she said almost awed, leaning forwards across the carriage to face Hannah directly.

"Erm. Hi Luna, I'm..." Hannah gulped, disappointed with how she had to respond, "I-I'm Harry Potter"

Luna looked intently into Hannah's deep green eyes, as if directly into her very core.

"No, you're not." She stated matter-of-factly. "Harry is a boy. You are, clearly, a very pretty girl."

Hannah blushed. "Erm. I _am_ Harry" she responded. Luna looked at her even more piercingly now, Hannah's friends looked even more awkward, letting her take the lead

"I just..." Hannah really hated this. "I'm a girl. So I'm 'Hannah' now." She almost whispered.

Luna stopped staring so intensely, she relaxed and lent back into her seat.

"I knew you weren't 'Harry'" she said, smiling gently, "I could see the faegendinks floating around you at the end of last year. You still have some now, but they seem to have settled a bit."

Hermione and Hannah shared a confused look, and shrugged.

" _Look_ " Ron said sternly, clearly standing up for his adoptive sister, "I don't care how you knew, or know, or whatever a faygingding is... But Hannah isn't 'Hannah' to everyone and if you use this to hurt her or tell everyone without her permission I'll stick my brothers on you" he looked at her with the largest frown Hannah had seen on anyone who wasn't her uncle, her chest pounding hard.

Luna shrank into her seat, "W-Why would I do that?" she whispered, "I _like_ Hannah, she's really pretty"

The carriage bounced over the stone threshold to the courtyard as they arrived to the castle, once again throwing everyone up and then bumping them back into the seats.

Hannah smiled at Luna, "Thank you, Luna. Ron's just trying to look out for me, I trust you." Luna beamed ecstatically round at her knew friends, knowing that this year was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Cool! So Hannah has her new name, and more people are learning about her. AND Luna can see people! Who guessed that one, and she's an ally! I swear it's not all gonna be plain-sailing for Hannah, but so far she's only been with basically family, and her friends love her. I have some ideas about some shit stuff that will come up, but I promise that it'll be okay in the end.
> 
> And yeah, Luna has one hell of a crush on Hannah ;)


	4. Hannah meets a misgenderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, Hogsmede, Misgendering (sorry Hannah), and Malfoy...
> 
> (and yes, I realise now I've mispelled Hogsmeade all the way through.... whoops....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that there is accidental misgendering by those Hannah isn't out to, AND some that's deliberate. The deliberate part isn't actually important overall, but makes the story more realistic. It's labelled, at the end, and you can skip it should you want to avoid reading it.
> 
> I know this hasn't been as fast as my last three to be put up, and it's a little shorter, but the Holiday picked up with family and I haven't had time to write. In the new year it'll probably be once a week at most (sorry!)
> 
> It looks like the trio managed to adopt Luna, but I love Luna, especially day-dreamy, always-happy Luna, so that's my Luna! That Luna reminds me of a girl I know and she's adorable. So she's staying!
> 
> This is actually HALF of the original chapter post, Hogsmede ended up longer than I expected.

"It _means_ , " Hermione said, back straightening with worry, "That the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts"

Hannah looked back up at the _very_ pink-clad woman that was now stepping down from the golden lectern, she had no idea what was going to happen, but that stare the woman gave her that look of pure, open disgust, and she knew that somehow she had made an enemy.

As the food, as brilliantly as always, suddenly materialised on the plates in front of them, the chatter and clatter from the thousands of students picking up cutlery, of talking about their recent exploits with rapt attention from friends, or moaning about the pink lady suddenly deafened the hall, the high ceilings although enchanted, did nothing to dampen the noise which echoed around making it feel as though there were ten thousand hungry barbarians feasting away.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said through a mouthful of sausage, what was with that boy and talking through food? "Sorry 'ah, it looks like that ponce is staring at you"

Hannah looked up across the hall towards Malfoy, that fucking posh, poncy bully. Malfoy, for anyone who doesn't know, has just spent the last four years of her life insulting her, her friends, and anyone who wasn't one of the rich, pureblood knobs in Slytherin house. Hannah still wasn't sure _why_ he was such an arse, but she was almost certain that it was his Father's influence.

Malfoy met her eyes and smirked, tapped his two henchmen on the shoulders (Crabbe and Goyle... as usual...) and stepped between the benches over towards the Gryffindor table. Stupid knob was swaggering as usual. If there was anything you could count on from Malfoy, Hannah thought, he would be as swanky and full of himself as always.

"You hear that, Potter?" He said with a sneer, Ron looked at him menacingly, flexing his newest muscles. Which of course did nothing but made Crabbe do the same while Goyle puffed his chest. "You're going to have to look out for yourself this year; the Ministry isn't going to take any more of your rubbish and rule breaking, that's why they've sent her. To keep the _Boy who lived_ in check. That's what my Father says anyway."

"So what, Malfoy?" Hannah retorted, "It's not any different to usual when you snitch, it's just she wears pink and not green"

Malfoy started slightly, somehow his sneer growing even more, and nodded to his co-conspirators. Well, she guessed they weren't exactly that, neither of them had brains enough to actually help out with the planning and thinking stages of a conspiracy.

With a smirk he sniggered, "And, nice hair, Potter".

Huh. Hannah thought it _almost_ sounded like he was sincere, for a change. I wonder if that's because it's surprisingly similar in style, though not colour, to his father's?

"Oh no..." Hermione whispered slumping forward, "Professor Snape must have seen Malfoy come over"

"Fucking bat." Ron grumbled, forgetting he was actually facing away from the direction Snape would be coming from.

The so called "Dungeon Bat" or "Greasy Git" swept up behind Ron and Ginny, his as-usual pure black robes fluttering behind him like a pair of devil's wings. His hair fell haphazardly down to his shoulders, and his face was plastered with the usual look of contrition towards the pride of Gryffindors.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" he said ominously, standing right behind Ron's seat.

"N-nothing" gulped Ron. Snape turned to face Hannah, who was now leaning back slightly as if to drop backwards should the Potions teacher to anything untoward.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he (just as Malfoy did) sneered, "causing trouble already, are we? 5 points from Gryffindor! That has to be a record!"

Snape glared at Hannah, taking in the her new hair, the what she thought was subtle change to wear one of the girl's uniform jumpers, and the slight glint of silver from around her collar. He looked back at her face after his quick inspection and with a lingering look over her emerald eyes, he blinked, huffed, and turned away back towards the teachers table with a dramatic billow of his pitch dark cloak.

"Bloody hell, what was that about?" grumbled Ron as Hannah quickly pulled her robes closed and shoved the sliver of chain back inside her shirt.

"Probably just doesn't want to be outdone" huffed Hermione.

* * *

Hannah bounced along the halls of her school, almost skipping with delight. It was the first Hogsmede weekend of term and despite a surprisingly shit first fortnight (ugh, Malfoy _literally_ pulled her hair during Potions! And, the less said about the bright-pink toad, the better!) she was really looking forward to getting out with her friends.

"Oh! H-hi Hannah!" A beaming Luna whispered as Hannah passed the stone pew she was perched on. "Are you off to Hogsmede?" she hummed

"Yep" Hannah replied, softly popping the 'p' and smiling at the blonde-haired witch

"Can I come?" Luna asked, almost day-dreamily, "I'd like to have some friends

Hannah looked slightly sad at this, but then smiled and replied kindly, "Of course you can, Luna; I'm sure the others will be fine with you joining us"

The pair of them walked together down the stone hallways, the slits of sunlight playing on the walls, the warm late-summer's air penetrated the castle walls, the shaded corridors the perfect temperature for the two girls in their light-weight robes.

Reaching the entrance hall, Hannah saw Hermione and Ron waving her over, both grinning like they had some sort of plan...

"Hiya! Hah!" Ron shouted, "Oh and hey, Luna! You coming with us?"

"Mhm" Luna said through her usual glowing smile, "Hah invited me!"

"Cool! Well we better get going, lots to do!" Ron replied, linking his arm through hers and almost dragging her out of the large doorway. Hermione and Hannah trailing just a couple of steps away, smiling with each other.

The walk down to the village was always great this time of year, the ground was still hard and not covered in slushy snow and ice, the sun warmed their skin even if the air was sometimes nippy, and the vibrant, verdant grass made the grounds of the school much more inviting than the snow-cast winter months.

Reaching the entrance to the village, the group crossed the style and hopped down the other side. They always came this route. Unlike the main path which just joined the road through, taking the side pathway across the field and over the boundary wall dropped them right between two of their favourite locations. The Hogshead and the sweet shop, of course!

Luna smiled contently watching the trio discussing where they wanted to go first.

"You know", she said softly, "I've never actually been to the village before. I never had anyone to go with"

"Oh! Well that changes everything!" Ron barked boisterously, taking the girl by the arm again and pulling her out into the road to see the spread of shops available.

Robe shops, writing supplies, treats and sweets, the pair of pubs, owl post office, the cafes and tea rooms, Zonko's joke shop, and all manner of trinket and odds and ends shops. There were even a few more adult... and "adult" shops. Ron being the teenage boy he is pointed them out, the three girls blushing as he told them the names. Not that they actually had signs outside, but when teenage boys think of certain things, they have far more imagination than good.

"Come on", Hermione said, pulling at Hannah's arm, "Let's leave Ron to show Luna round, I got a gift card for Gabby's Gowns from my parents to you!"

Hannah looked nervous as Hermione pulled her into the dress robe shop, passed the usual men's robes at the front and into the section with dresses at the back.

"I know we gave you some casual stuff, those jeans and cardie suit you by the way, very cute, but I wanted to get you something properly nice so that you can show off how pretty you really are"

Hannah looked slightly dazed at the complements, Hermione thought she was cute and pretty? It's just an old red cardigan of Ginny's and a pair of Hermione's old blue jeans...

Hermione ooh'd and aah'd at a few of the dresses, before grabbing a deep green, slightly velvety one from the lower rack. It looked a _tad_ too long for Hannah, but otherwise seemed to be just right.

"It'll need adjusting, but look!" Hermione grabbed her friend and smiled gently shoving her into the curtained changing area at the back, "It matches your hair ribbon and would bring out your eyes! Try it on, Hannah!"

Hannah struggled a little, it being the first dress she really had to be careful with, but she pulled it on over her head, pulled her hair out.

"Erm. 'Mione?" she called softly, "d-don't suppose you could help with the zip?"

"Sure!" Hermione walked straight into the changing area, and Hannah blushed crimson. She may have been decent, but that was _not_ the point! What if she hadn't been ready?

Doing the zip up, the two girls admired how it fit in the mirrors, giving a slight twirl Hannah smiled at herself.

"It definitely needs the hem bringing up, but I like it" she said. The dress fit almost perfectly! It could have been tailored.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called to the lady running the shop. The old witch walked over, nose in air, Gabby clearly wasn't used to students being customers, though Hermione could swear that she recognised some styles from the Yule ball last year.

* * *

MISGENDERING - NOT PLOT IMPORTANT (skip to end of chapter to avoid it)

* * *

"What can I do for you", she asked, a slight air of snobbish judgement towards the pair.

"Are you able to adjust the hem, please? We would like to buy this dress" Hermione answered for Hannah, who by this point had lost all speech from the excitement and embarrassment.

"If you pay me up front, it will be ready to collect in about an hour, lovelies" she said stoicly, "Who's name should I put?"

"P-potter" Hannah gulped, shifting slightly. Gabby stared intensely at her face, pushed up her horn-rimmed glasses and sneered.

"I'm sorry _Mr._ Potter, we don't sell our _dresses_ to men. In fact, we don't serve your kind at all, perverts the lot of you"

"Why not!?" Hermione said, raising her voice and stepping in front of the shorter girl. Hannah now shrinking back and just barely looking over Hermione's shoulder towards the dressmaker. Hannah hadn't ever heard Hermione ever be so angry with an adult, well when said adult was in front of them. "She has as much right to wear one as any other person! Or is my money no good here?" Hermione now trying to stare down the older witch.

"I said what I said, if Mr. Potter wants a dress he can shop elsewhere. And you're not welcome back either" the lady smirked turning her nose up.

Hermione hmmph'd pushed Hannah back into the changing room to get back into her own clothes, then dragged her out of the shop whilst she was still doing up her jumper. Barging passed a couple of their fellow students who were looking at the display of wedding robes in the window, they stomped off towards the Hogshead to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hannah :(
> 
> I kinda felt this was needed, this is the Wizarding world, in the 90's. Not everyone is going to accept her. This is just the way things are/were. And yes, that was supposed to imply that the shopkeeper knew what was going on and was just nasty.
> 
> Luckily she has strong friends who see her as family and won't take any shit, even if she's not as outgoing as everyone.
> 
> I never liked the way canon Harry went from being abused and silenced and quiet to suddenly this confident boy who stood up for everyone and himself from day 1 of Hogwarts, so I'm sort of rewriting that trait. Hannah is fiercely loyal and will stick up for her friends when pushed, she has magical confidence (as in she's still good with defensive spells and shit) and she's not weak per say, but she shrinks from conflict with adults and if she can would rather avoid any conflict.


	5. The Hogshead goes Hogs up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Hannah meet back up with the other pair, Ron puts his foot in it, the quadro have a drink in the Hogshead, and unfortunately Hannah's weekend just gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so this happened... I'm afraid this is a little bit of a misgendering heavy chapter, but it's mostly plot important. I'll put a summary of who misgenders and stuff at the end if you want to skip this, there's a warning when the misgendering starts again.
> 
> Sorry, again, Hannah!

As Hermione and Hannah slumped towards the Hogshead to rejoin Ron and Luna, the wind picked up a bit and Hannah's hair was a mess. The ribbon which had started well tied and neat was now loose and she was ready to take it out when they sat down, loose strands of her raven locks billowed about her face, making the walk to the cheery pub more annoying than it had any right to be.

Reaching the front door, the girls stepped inside out of the wind, Hannah inspected herself in the mirror by the entrance way. Fuck, it looked like she'd just... well had a fuck, she thought huffily.

Using her fingers as a coarse comb she ran her hair back out into it's somewhat respectable waves. Agh! She screamed internally, her lovely bottle-green ribbon had got all torn from the wind! Nothing she could do about that right now, so she shoved it into the, too small in her opinion, jean's pocket. Turning away from the mirror to step inside the pub proper, her hair settled around her shoulders and down her back. The last glimpse of her reflection before she turned making her squeak as she realised she saw a girl in the silvered glass.

The Hogshead was in many ways a classic British pub, one in which even a muggle would be much at home in. At one end a bar made of a polished slice of a kingly oak, patrons lined up to grab a pint of whatever drink they favoured, the low white ceilings crossed with blackened beams, the walls plastered roughly. A strange mixture of stone and wooden flooring spread out underneath hand-crafted wooden tables and chairs, and at the far end a roaring open fire which had that magic almost blue-ish glint that Hannah always noted in Floo-network connected fireplaces.

Hannah spotted her friends gathering in one of the monk seats by a round table in the corner and walked over to join them, brain firing on all cylinders; fully alert that she could possibly pass as a girl right now without her having actually told anyone and that the news could break, ruining her even more in the eyes of the public that was still whipped up against her over the claims of Voldemort being returned to the mortal plane.

Hannah slumped down, facing her friends with her back to the pub. Hopefully like this, she decided, people would just assume she was some girl that had joined the group and not "Harry Potter, pervert extraordinaire"... Gabby's words still rang between her ears...

"Hey mate," Ron cheerfully welcomed, "you look good! You could turn a few blokes' heads with your hair down!" he winked.

"Erm. Thanks, Ron... T-though I'm not sure I want any attention from any 'blokes'" Hannah gulped.

Hermione twisted her lips, "That can come with the territory, unfortunately, Hah... Blokes don't do much for me either"

Wait. Did Hermione and I basically just both say we were into girls? Hannah freaked out internally.

Luna hummed in agreement. Fuck, maybe we did?

"Anyway... Butterbeer?" Ron asked, clearly trying to change the conversation to something a _little_ less awkward for the group. "Cool! I'll go grab one for you!" He replied to Hannah's nod, perhaps a touch too quickly.

Ron walked off towards the busy bar, attempting (poorly) to catch the attention of the landlady.

"Did you find a dress you liked?" Luna asked trying to make the conversation less stilted.

Hermione and Hannah told their story to the fae-like witch, a deep frown forming on the girl's forehead, her eyebrows almost touching and her lips pouting in the odd combination of adorable and deadly that only Luna could manage. "Well, damn her! I'll make sure daddy pulls any of their advertising! How could she be so mean?" Luna fumed.

Ron by this point had _finally_ got the attention of the bar-handling witch, grabbed a pint of the sweet buttery nectar and rejoined the table, settling into the cushion and sliding Hannah her frothing pewter mug. He just about caught the end of the story, and was sporting an equally flamy frown, in his case the orange of his eyebrows exaggerating the disgust towards the dressmaker's actions.

"I-it's okay" mumbled Hannah, "It's bound to happen, not everyone knows me or accepts me like you three and that's just something I have to live with from now on". Hannah let out a soft sigh, and the trio across the table shared equal looks of worry, sadness, and support for their friend.

"Well..." Ron started, "Luna and I didn't have quite so much trouble, look what we bought..." He pulled a fantastically large bag out from under the table. Why he didn't shrink it she had no clue, Ron was a wizard, the numpty, at least she had the excuse that she couldn't fit her wand in her new jeans.

Ron and Luna began describing the odd bits they'd seen or bought at all the different shops, Ron showed off some new jokes and Luna a new peacock-feather quill that was almost as long as she was tall. Okay, maybe the bag was magic...

* * *

MISGENDERING WARNING: skip to end notes to read summary if you want to avoid this.

* * *

"Hello," Professor McGonagall stated coming over to the table inquisitively, putting on her most 'motherly' attitude towards the children in her care, "I don't usually see you without Harry, where is he today?" she was clearly worried that either something was wrong or that Hannah was up to some trouble by that look at Hermione, "And, Miss. Lovegood, it's good to see you out having some fun with friends" Her lyrical accent carrying all her words to every patron in the bar.

The whole group now was sitting in the very awkward air, it was almost as if time had become still has Hannah turned in her chair to face her head-of-house.

"Erm. It is me, Professor..." she replied, "The ribbon fell out" the half-excuse for explaining her appearance.

McGonagall pursed her lips, looking over her dainty, round glasses and tutted slightly.

" _Mr. Potter_ , " Oh! No! Hannah panicked, again? Really? And she shrank back slightly slumped as her previously-favourite teacher continued, her accent now somehow even more thick, "I don't tolerate this kind of prank during term time, Hogsmeade or not. If it was Mr. Fred or George Weasley then maybe I would understand this prank, or perhaps your father or one of his friends, but I thought _you_ , " her eyes now looking over the group piercingly, " _You_ , Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Miss. Granger, would be better than this."

Hannah spluttered slightly trying to form some words in defence or excuse, as Hermione and Ron sat there, mouths now gaping from shock that their teacher would be quite so blunt.

"And," the lecturer continued, "Is that one of Miss. Weasley's jumpers?" she pulled gently at the sleeve, "Same on you Mr. Potter, I'll expect you to report to my office to discuss this further Monday evening, say seven o'clock?"

"Erm. I have detention with Professor Umbrage at seven" Hannah just about got out

"Hmm, in that case shall we make it six?" Mrs. McGonagall said swiftly turning, the slight look of worry and shame-inducing frown. Hannah fell forwards, head hitting the table perhaps slightly harder than she wanted, regretting it immediately because of how sticky the surface was. She let out a soft groan as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought she could be so mean," Luna stated in her soft matter-of-fact voice, "I always thought she was nice even when she was strict."

Hermione looked across at the girl and made a noise of agreement.

Well. Fuck. That out a damper on their afternoon.

"Damn it. Not again", Ron said standing up, "Why don't you stare harder, Malfoy?! I'm sure that _Daddy_ would love to hear of this!" his call echoing around the pub. At this, every head in there, friends, peers, strangers, and teachers alike turned, now looking over at the table. 'Harry Potter' and 'his' friends, with the former appearing to be dressed up like one of the girls? What a sight it must have been for the conservative wizarding world.

"Ron!" admonished Hermione in a strained whisper, "You basically just told everyone about Hannah!"

Ron at least had the sense to then look guilty, as heads turned back to their drinks. Hannah let out another defeated groan lifting her head, a beer mat stuck above her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she just about caught Malfoy slinking out the side door, the boy showing a surprising look of lack of interest crossed with concern.

Ignoring the slight pickup of chatter and the odd stare, the group grabbed there bags, Hannah tucked her hair inside the cardie, trying to avoid any extra attention, and they made their depressed walk back up to the castle.

* * *

News of the events in Hogsmeade were, naturally, known by every student by Monday evening, people spreading wagers on 'Harry's' new name, or whether 'he' was just a pervert. Some rumours said that it was a trick against Voldemort, others that it was more attention seeking. The most vile the group heard, spread by one Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff, was that it was a con to let 'Harry' use the girl's changing room and spy on her Quidditch teammates.

Whatever the story, nobody had actually asked Hannah what happened or asked how she felt, they all just assumed.

Hannah had skipped lunch earlier in the day, and after some tummy-grumbling in the back of Transfiguration (the professor of course reminded Hannah of her detention in front of the whole class), Hermione all but grabbed her and carried her to the hall for the last meal of the day.

Reaching the double doors, pinned back as always for mealtimes, the pair heard some familiar voices in a hushed shouting argument.

"Why did you do it, hey? Why spread it to everyone and start making nasty rumours, Malfoy? You _always_ have it out for Hah!" Ron's voice carrying into the entrance hall.

The snide heir retorted, "I didn't tell everyone, Weasel. You did when you shouted it out to half of Hogsmeade!"

Ron looked slightly abashed at this, and Malfoy continued, slightly quieter than before.

"Besides, I wouldn't ever make up something like this! It's Potter's choice to do what they like and share when they're ready! What advantage does the whole school blabbing about whether they wore a dress or not give me?!"

Hannah did not miss his choice of pronoun, nor that he cared if people over heard, and certainly not his argument about 'why' he may do something. Malfoy may be a prick, but he did always have a reason for doing so, even if it was something as shallow as 'look at me father'.

Ron let out an exasperated ejaculation, and turning his head spotted his friends, pulling them over to the benches. He glared fire-like at any who looked at Hannah, full brotherly protection kicking in. He may be making up for accidentally letting everyone learn about Hannah, but damn it if he would let anyone actually hurt her for that.

Sitting at the dark table between the two older Weasley boys, Hannah felt pinned in and safe, her other friends and even Luna opposite, all attempts of starting a conversation about her shot down expertly by the pair of pranksters who would start up a horribly out-of-tune rendition of the Hogwarts school song.

As the conversation died back down to the usual school topics, apparently the table having given up trying to out-volume the pranking pair, a couple of owls flew down from the rafters with the few bits of evening post available.

Landing in front of Hermione, a brown tawny dropped a roll of newspaper and flew off.

Unrolling the monopolising tabloid of the wizarding world, _The Daily Prophet_ , Hermione let out a soft "Oh! No!".

Turning the paper so the group of friends could read it, emblazoned across the white front in large blocked letters:

_**The Boy Who Lived, Crossdressing Deviant?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it! Things will get better! Anyone figured some of my plan out yet?
> 
> For people who skipped the misgendering:
> 
> McGonagall gave Hannah a detention after seeing her in the Hogshead with her hair down, Ron accidentally shouted across the pub bringing her to the attention of every patron, the whole school learns by Monday evening, and Malfoy and Ron have a bit of a spat in the hall. The Daily Prophet sends out an issue asking if Hannah is a crossdresser deviant (text to be in next chapter).


	6. Rita Skeeter can go fuck herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has her two detentions, and then snaps at the Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind about writing the article in the prophet. We all know what Rita Skeeter is like, and we don't really need to read the horrible things she wrote. We can all assume it was nasty, full of speculation, and ... well let's say it was like the-TERF-who-shall-not-be-named's rant only directed directly towards Hannah and her friends.
> 
> Instead I've skipped to Hannah's detentions 🤷
> 
> First half is supportive, second is again misgendering heavy. To be honest, I think every chapter is probably going to have some. If you want to avoid this then you're probably not going to get on with my story... sorry.
> 
> It's based on experience, and well... life can be shit sometimes.
> 
> (I'm writing this in a very minimal editor, so I apologise again that I have a misspelling all the way through. This time Umbridge was misspelt Umbrage)

Hannah stood outside the wall to McGonagall's office, her heart pounding in her throat. She'd pulled her hair back with a braid Hermione gave her, a red piece of string with an engraved rowan bead. Waiting for the clock to strike, she bounced with nerves on the cold stone flags, wishing she could just run away to hide from the entire mess.

At about five to, Ernie Macmillan and Pansy Parkinson out on their prefect rounds passed, there footsteps and chatter echoing down the corridor to where Hannah waited, long before they got into view.

"I'm telling you, " Ernie sneered deliberately catching the attention of the panicking witch, " _he_ is going to be expelled, that's why McGonagall is taking control. You read what Skeeter put in the prophet, and we all know it's true. It's just _him_ trying to spy on the first and second year girls. Even Percy Weasley said that he saw Potter coming out of a girl's loo once."

How the fuck did he hear that?! Who told him? Hannah panicked, her throat and lungs constricting, Pansy smirked as she passed and Hannah heard her mutter words of agreement with Ernie as the clock began to strike six.

Not wanting to hear her peers berate her, she knocked on the teacher's door, at least the teacher had the excuse of being a different generation. McGonagall called her in, the heavy door swinging creakily opening and closing with a hard thud behind her.

"Ms. Potter, come her and sit down, please" The professor commanded, looking over her glasses.

As Hannah stepped towards the desk, her heart began to beat faster and faster, almost feeling like she was about to puke. McGonagall sat their oblivious, marking the end of some of the students' coursework. She completely missed the title the matronly figure gave her.

Hannah sat down, hands beneath her bony legs, she could feel her pulse and it felt as though every breath took an aeon as she waited for her teacher to finish scratching at the parchment. She noticed the folded paper to the side of the desk, that headline visible on top. Suddenly, McGonagall put her quill into the pen tray, neatly stacked the papers and put them into the top drawer of her desk. She looked intensely at Hannah over those gold-brimmed glasses of hers, and hummed.

"Now, Ms. Potter." She said, as Hannah gulped, "I'm sorry for calling you in like this. Have a biscuit."

"Have a what, professor?"

"A biscuit, girl. They're only shortbread, I'm afraid. People seem to think that just because I'm Scottish I only like shortbread."

Hannah gingerly took a finger of the buttery treat from the tin held out in front of her and took as small nibble off the end. It was surprisingly okay, she thought, not as dry as it could have been, and very sweet.

"Your marks could be better, you know?"

"Erm. Sorry, Professor." Hannah murmured, where was the teacher going with all this?

"Now, I would like to apologise for my outburst in the Hogshead. There are certain behaviours and issues that as deputy headmistress I have to be careful around, especially given that I may not know who was watching. But here, in my office you can speak freely, Ms. Potter. And yes, I _am_ saying _Ms._ Potter because it is quite plain to see, even Severus came to me asking, that you are no longer seeing yourself as _Mr._ Potter any more. Am I right?"

"Erm." Hannah mumbled, not quite sure what was going on.

"While you are at this school, and whilst I am your head of house, anything I can do to help you, just come and ask me. You are _not_ in trouble Ms. Potter, I simply wished to talk to you."

"Erm."

"Now," she sat back slightly, and looked at Hannah with a small smile, sighing she continued, "I am afraid that I will have to limit any public support due to interference from the board of governors and the Ministry, but I hope you know Ms. Potter," her voice got serious, accent rolling out as thick as the highland's mist now, "you will _always_ have me on your side."

"Erm. Thank you?" Hannah softly spoke, looking back up to her teacher's face.

"Of course, should you request a letter from a certain Healer friend of mine who's name may rhyme with Adam Omphry, "Professor McGonagall now pulling a letter out of the pile with the paper, which was clearly addressed to a 'Ms. Potter', "Which happens to say that you are in fact a girl and for your medical and mental health we have to treat you such, then I guess my hands would be tied."

Hannah looked down at the letter she now held, recognising the squiggly writing as belonging to the friendly mediwitch that ran the school's infirmary, she'd certainly had enough visits and charts throughout her school career so far. With almost reverence she opened the letter to see that it did in fact say that she, Hannah, should be recognised as a girl in _all_ cases throughout her schooling.

Hannah looked back up still delicately grasping the edges of the yellow paper. Her professor looking down with a warm, maternal smile.

"Professor... D-do you not think this is ahead of yourself a bit?"

"Ah. Yes I suppose it probably was, but Severus and I did agree it seemed like the most likely result of your sudden change this summer. We both recognise the signs, intimately. If you're not, or do not identify, as a girl, I can of course take the letter back and we can pretend this conversation never happened. You are a girl, right, Potter?" She gently probed.

Hannah grasped the letter tight back to her chest. "Y-yes." she gulped.

"Good." The head of the lions replied decisively, "In that case you have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow to discuss your treatment options and health, it is at the same time as your lesson with me, you will be excused for it, though I expect you to complete any assignments which I will give you via Miss. Granger. Have you tried the Girls' staircase trick yet?"

Hannah really was blindsided. Her professor has jumped from scary transphobe to maternal mentor in all of about 10 minutes. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.

"Erm. Yes. That's how we found out, I accidentally ended up knocking on Hermione's dorm-room door last year."

McGonagall hummed. "Miss. Potter. That isn't just Hermione's dorm-room from now on. I think when you get back to the tower you may find that an extra bed may be present and your trunk moved."

Hannah began to let a smile slip passed her lips, it may be a 'detention' but this was a happy occasion, right?

For the rest of the hour, she and her once-again-favourite teacher began to discuss the nitty-gritty; changes in school dress code she would have to follow, disciplinary procedures, the school's tolerance policy (or rather lack of), possible responses by member of staff and students and appropriate reactions, and lastly they discussed who knew, and who should know, and whether she wanted to tell people in person or issue a school memo.

"Well, Hannah, I'm a little surprised you don't wish to tell your godfather, but I will respect that. Now, as it saddens me to say, you do have a proper detention with the Undersecretary right now, and you shouldn't be late."

Hannah stood, her chair squeaking slightly on the flagstone tiles. Picking up her satchel she went to turn and leave before suddenly something occurred to her.

"Erm. Professor? Can I leave the letter here with you and grab it tomorrow, please? I don't want Umbrage to take it off me."

McGonagall nodded sadly, then shooed the teen away to go off to her next detention.

* * *

"Come in, Mr. Potter" the sickly-sweet voice cooed through the doorway, and Hannah softly opened the door and sat in the chair, already prepared with a small desk upon which she saw the same quill and some parchment as before.

"Hehem. You're going to be doing some lines again today Mr. Potter." she almost squeaked with excitement. She's such a fucking sadist... Hannah moaned internally.

"No, no." the pink-clad woman said derisively, having waited for Hannah to fill the first page, clearly having set up the misunderstanding, "Today you're going to write different lines for me, Mr. Potter." Hannah looked up, her eyes dripping with venom towards the torturous teacher. "How about we say 'My name is Mr. Harry Potter, and Boys cannot be girls' and see how long that takes to sink in?"

She gave one last hehem, sat back behind the doily-draped desk and began to sip her, as always, overly-sweetened tea. Hannah silently wished that her teeth would all rot and fall out.

* * *

Hannah stepped over the trim of the door behind the portrait, entrance to the Gryffindor home. Chattering behind the door reached her ears, a fierce debate between a few of her friends. On one side of the common room she spotted Ron, Neville, the other Weasley siblings, the Creaveys and Dean Thomas, and a few others from various years. Hermione wasn't to be seen, maybe she was upstairs? Hannah thought.

"Fuck you and fuck your mother, Seamus!" Ron bellowed over the chatter. "You know nothing, and perhaps if you spent more than five minutes without blowing shit up, you'd have noticed that your dorm-mate absolutely loathes being called 'Harry' or sharing a room with us!"

"Screw you, Ron Weasley!" The Irish boy shouted back, "You know nothing about my mother or what she's said. She knows these things, she knows about the deviants and their diseases that she had to treat at that hospital a few years back. _Harry_ has no right to just go decide he's a girl, he's only doing it for attention or he's mad and with all the prophet's been saying who are we to believe?" his side murmured with agreements, some shoutings of "You tell him, Seamus" or "Harry's insane". The argument picked back up, both sides shouting loudly to each other.

Hannah slipped round the back of Ron's side, and got to the stairs, taking three steps up so she could see what was going on a bit better, she shouted out over the crowd.

"Hey!!" the whole room turned to see her there, "Now I get that you don't believe me. I didn't even believe it myself at first, I've had since last June to think all this over, and it all lines up with how I've felt for a long time. Not that it's any business of yours. The Prophet has no idea what's going on and never even asked or talked to me before spewing out that rubbish. My _name_ is Hannah! I am a girl, my bed was even moved up to the girls' dorm!" Some rumbling broke out at this, and Hannah was a little disgusted by a couple of wolf-whistles from Seamus's crowd. "Now! If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed, I'm fed up with hearing this from teachers" the flash of the slightly fading 'Boys cannot be Girls' on the back of her hand garnering a couple of gasps from both sides. "If you don't believe I'm a girl, check this." She stepped up to the fourth step, the one which most of Gryffindor have at various points seen trigger the slide defence.... and nothing happened.

"Well fuck me, Potter. How did you do that?" Seamus blurted, still not _quite_ getting what was going on.

Hannah let out a bit of a scream "I can do it because **I. am. a girl!** " she turned sharply, bag slamming into the side of the wall and stormed up the steps.

Reaching the door for the fifth years, almost identical to that of the fourth years she saw in June, she bumped into Professor McGonagall coming out.

"Oof. Sorry Professor" Hannah apologised, a frown still on her face from the events down stairs.

"Miss. Potter." the teacher nodded, "I was just explaining the situation to Misses Brown and Patil. I apologise for the mess downstairs, but due to the limitations of the school charter and Ministry and National laws, I am unable to say anything unless physical violence breaks out or a student is harmed enough to trigger our bullying processes. In fact, legally, our conversation earlier never happened, do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes, Professor" Hannah mumbled. The teacher gave a sharp nod, and then swept down to silence those below, just to tell them to keep the noise down mind you... Sometimes Hannah hated the laws in this country.

She put her hand on the brass ring door latch, took a deep breath and open it, stepping in. For the second time that year, her first step into the room was interrupted by the enveloping hug given to her by her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a half-line reference to Section 28. But it appears that some teachers are taking liberties with their interpretation and enforcement of the law. I suggest if you haven't heard of it you look it up, it is a major injustice of British law and caused lasting harm to the LGBT+ community from which we are still recovering.
> 
> The wizarding world does seem to enforce some shared laws themselves, but given that the Ministry of Magic is simply a Ministry/Department of the UK government primarily dedicated to wizarding manners, I have made the assumption that unless superseded the wizarding world in the UK follows the laws created by Parliament.


	7. Of new rooms and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets ready for bed in her new dorm, and wakes up in a new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: unintentional transphobia, and a brief suicide reference. Hey, write what you know? :/

"Hermioneee!" Hannah let out embarrassed by her friend's show of affection before she even got a chance to introduce herself to the other pair of girls, "Oof. Please let go of me, I _really_ need to sleep!"

"Sorry" the fluffy haired girl said through a smile, letting go of Hannah slightly wobbling from the sudden embrace, "I can't believe you told everyone! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione beamed brighter than a thousand stars. When she says she was proud of Hannah, there was absolutely no hyperbole, it was all 100% genuine Hermione honesty.

"I really do want to just go to bed and sleep" Hannah said, slightly sheepishly, not quite confident enough to ask which bed was hers.

"Here, Hannah, I shifted round a bit, so this one is yours. Sorry but it's the one by the bathroom, new-kid rules, you know?" Hermione gave a slightly insincere shrug, clearly making the joke to try and lighten the very stale mood.

"Thanks 'mione" Hannah said, dumping her satchel on top of her trunk, placed neatly at the bottom of the bed, by one of the Hogwarts elves no doubt, lifting the lid slightly she grabbed one of her cousin's old T-shirts, large enough that if she tied it off at the waist it could possibly be worn as a dress (perfect for sleeping in, she always found.

"Erm Bathroom?" she asked, pointing to the spare door, just double checking.

"Mhm, we each have our own sink and mirror, but there's only one loo and shower in a lockable stall" Hermione confirmed.

"Thanks" Hannah smiled briefly, then shyly entered the bathroom, planning to change in the stall to avoid any awkwardness with her new room-mates. Changing into the shirt, she left her underwear on, splashed her face, and undid her hair ribbon, letting her beautiful locks flow down. Hannah re-entered the dorm.

"Agh!" Lavender Brown let out an exasperated scream bounced back on her bed and closed her curtains.

Hannah looked at the two girls left, embarrassment and shock spread across her face, mouth open.

"What was that about?" she whispered to Hermione, who was just getting out her own night shirt, a long with what looked like the largest leather-bound book Hannah had ever seen... and given she'd seen Hermione with a few that was saying something. It was almost as thick as it was wide!

"Oh!" Parvati Patil answered for Hermione, "She's just jealous of your hair." Hannah looked at the girl in disbelief. "No! Seriously!" Parvati answered to the look, "She's been going on about how jealous she was of it since we got off the train, and finding out you were a girl, and then seeing it down like that, I think it was too much for her. It's just you know, she's an actual girl and her hair is nowhere near as nice as yours."

"Hannah _is_ and actual girl!" Hermione almost growled

"You know what I mean!" the Indian responded, not backing down easily, "She wasn't born a girl"

"She _was_ born a girl, Parvati, she just got miss-categorised by the healers!"

Parvati gave up, it was too late for this argument or lesson, they had proper lectures tomorrow.

"Sorry, Parvati" Hannah mumbled, "I sometimes think like that too. Like I'm fake and should just disappear to make life easier for everyone. I probably would have if it wasn't for my godfather this summer. I even found a good place to just do it if I needed to."

At this even Lavender sharply pulled back her curtains, all three of the other girls stared at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah said.

"Hannah!" Hermione whispered in admonishment, "You can't just drop on people that you were thinking about killing yourself!"

"Is it really that bad?" Lavender whispered, shocked curiosity clearly visible in both her and Parvati's body language.

"Yeah. I've never felt connected to my body, my whole life I've been called 'Harry' and 'Boy', and I've been expected to fill this role of the _boy_ who lived, and none of that has felt like me, it's really, really difficult trying to pretend to be someone you're not. And I genuinely thought that in the end maybe it would be easier for everyone if I wasn't here to mess it up. No Voldemort attacking the school, no pain for me, everyone could just live their lives without stupid 'Harry Potter' freaking it up."

Hannah slumped, the tiredness, the conversation, the memories, and feelings weighing on her shoulders, that weight now lifting ever so slightly from venting to her cohort.

"If you _ever_ feel like that again, Hannah Potter, you tell us!" Hermione shouted at her, "You're one of us now, and in this room we stick together, no matter what!"

Parvati and Lavender nodded enthusiastically agreeing with the bookworm.

"Thank you" Hannah said, tears starting to form, "But I really don't want to be any trouble, I just want to go to bed and stay out of your way"

"Listen here, Potter" Parvati started, "You don't have to stay out of our way, you have just as much right to sleep here as us, the stairs decided it and so we don't really have much to say against that."

"Yeah! I agree with Hermione and Parvati, you're one of us now Hannah (cute name by the way), and that means we support each other no matter how much we may hate things. I still hate you for having better hair and those cute little bum cheeks that I'm sure the boys will start looking at, but I'm not gonna be an arse to you! And I know I have a reputation as a gossip," she rolled her eyes, "but what is said in this room stays in this room!"

Hannah full on crying now, happy tears streaking down her face, "T-thank you. B-but I don't think I care much for boys looking at my butt."

"Oh! You're gay! So's Hermione" Parvati said, "I'm not sure that forgives your awful date last Yule, though" she winked, "...not that I'm into girls, which could explain that really..."

Hannah winced at the memory, she really had been a bit shit towards the girl, she regretted even asking.

"Sorry Parvati... I shouldn't have asked, I just had to for the rules and everything"

Hermione at this point had gone bright, tomato-red from being explicitly outed like that.

"Is it common for witches to be lesbians? Is it okay to talk openly about this?" Hannah asked, genuinely curious, the change in conversation removing some of her embarrassment. They were back to just regular girl talk, she relaxed, talking about boys, girls, and dating.

"Not really, but as long as it's behind closed doors most wix are pretty open about their sexuality and orientation. We haven't quite caught up to gender stuff yet though."

"And you're really gay, Hermione?" Hannah asked, a touch of expectation and hope in her voice.

Hermione snapped out of her daze, "Erm. Yeah" she blushed even more, "That isn't a problem, is it? And I haven't really told anyone explicitly... not even my cousin knows and my aunties are literally lesbian partners"

"Fine" Hannah said, perhaps her smile a touch too big. "Erm. Thank you for the confidence boost, but I really should sleep..."

"No problem!" Parvati shouted from her bed.

"I still hate your stupid hair!" Lavender grinned

"Goodnight, Hannah" Hermione said, the other pair saying their own "Goodnight" to the new-but-actually-already-girl.

Hannah pulled her curtains closed for a touch of extra privacy, Hermione's bed was lit up from a lumos, and Parvati and Lavender were gossiping (and she wondered why she got that reputation) about what sixth year X got up to with seventh year Y.

She conjured a quick double-sided silencing charm on the red and gold fabric walls, and sunk back into the bed, her new pillows, to sleep.

A little worried about the next day, non-lion reactions to the message she asked the deputy-head to publish to the common rooms about her, her meeting with the nurse, and all manner of other little worries, she ended up sleeping not quite as soundly as she hoped, but the soft bed helped and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Hannah woke the next morning, very warm, and comfortable. She, in the morning half-awake state we all know, snuggled deeper into what she thought was the soft bed.

"Mmmm" someone moaned from right next to her ear. Hannah woke up properly now.

Fully alert she realised that is was in fact, _not_ her pillow or duvet she was snuggling into, and that warmth was not from the heater in the middle of the room. Fuck fuck fuck. Hannah let out a little squeak and tried to pull away to see who was spooning her, cuddling her from behind. Her cheeks by now, bright red, her breathing a touch ragged from the implication, suddenly an arm came over her, pulling her back into whoever it was, her head nestled into the person's shoulder.

"Mmm-morning, Hannah" the voice said, not entirely awake themselves.

Hannah blushed harder again still, Hermione had at some point in the night obviously got into her bed and ended up falling asleep snuggling her.

It was at this point Hannah noticed that it was light out, and that the curtains she had _definitely_ closed were open. Fuck! First night in the girls' dorms and she was going to be spotted by her room-mates being spooned by 'the lesbian'!

And that is exactly when what she was worried about happened.

The bathroom door, next to her open bed, opened. Parvati and Lavender stepped out giggling, spotting the red-faced trans girl looking at them, a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and touch of arousal on her face.

Mouthing a silent "Help Me" to the pair, Hannah ended up being pulled closer again still by the sleeping brunette.

"Hey! You two lovers!" Parvati shouted, "I know you both like girls, but try to keep it quiet for the rest of us!"

"Yeah!" Lavender agreed, "All that _moaning_ I could barely sleep!"

The pair giggled madly, intentionally trying to work up the pair of sleepy heads.

"It's breakfast soon, but I guess you may have already eaten", Parvati shared with a wink as they slipped out off the door, Hannah heard them giggling all down the stairs.

Hermione shot up with a start, realised she'd been drooling into Hannah's hair and went absolutely crimson having heard the two girls talking about them.

Head dropping into her hands she groaned.

"Oh No! I'm sorry, Hannah... You were tossing and turning, and clearly having nightmares, and I held you and things got better and I guess I fell asleep... I _swear_ nothing happened!"

"Erm. Is okay" Hannah whispered, "I did sleep well..."

"Come on, I guess we need to get ready or Ron will have stuffed himself with all the breakfast! Did he ever old you if you had nightmares? I don't know if boys ever think of that."

Hannah blushed again at the memory, "Erm. He did once, but things got awkward in the morning when I... er... felt him on my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Most boys...erm.. you know in the mornings...." Hannah once again crimson at the witch's enquiry.

"Oh! God! Erm! Never-mind" Hermione spluttered, grabbing her uniform and whipping into the bathroom. "Oh! By the way, I left you one of my old uniforms on my chair, I think you might need it!"

* * *

Hannah sat down at the bench in the great hall, her new _girl's_ uniform suiting her well, although she wasn't yet _quite_ sure how to sit with a skirt neatly, especially one that only just reached her knees. Smiling happily at being able to be herself.

Her hair fell down her back, having left it loose now that there was no need to keep up the pretence. Her robes slightly open, she hadn't realised that the girl's robes were actually shorter! But I guess that's part of the wizarding tradition?

Ron sat opposite, as usual shovelling large quantities of breakfast sausage into his mouth. Hannah was lucky, the twins and Ron had obviously set the house straight with their behaviour, between the shouting match last night, Hannah's demonstration, and the twins expertly shutting down any conversation at dinner the night before, nobody (well, at the Gryffindor table at least) could be heard discussing Hannah's appearance and gender-change.

Hannah did notice though, the large number of stares from other members of the school, a few from the staff as well. Both Dumbledore and Umbridge glared at her from the bench at the end.

Through, again, a mouthful of food (hashbrowns this time?) Ron blurted out "You two were down late this morning, what was up?"

Hermione and Hannah both went, once again, bright red, looked into their food and silently munched away, ignoring Ron's question and the smirks from the pair who shared their dorm just down the bench.

As Hannah finished off her last mouthful of muesli she looked up at Ron, blushed again, and almost choked.

"'ou alright?" Ron blurted?

She gave a nod, stood up, grabbed her bag and quicker than she probably should have bustled out of the dining room, ignoring the stares.


	8. Medicine can be far too embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes to meet the nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short like our girl Hannah, but it's absolutely brilliant even if I do say so myself!

After having stuck her head in the door to Transfiguration to say she had an appointment, Hannah grabbed her new letter off the Professor, along with a note to say she was excused, and bounce-walked down to the hospital wing.

The hallways were almost completely clear of students, and all the staff were teaching, she was actually, genuinely alone for the first time in _ages_. Reflecting back to the last time she was alone, she clicked about how much had changed, not just with her friends, with school, the country and weather, but herself. That she now fully saw herself as a girl (even if she sometimes felt guilty or like an impostor), she felt the skirt swinging off her hips, the robe pulling back, and the knee-high grey socks. She began to skip, her rhythmic footfalls echoing down the old stone cloisters.

She didn't even wait for the bell to ding for the time, upon reaching the sturdy doors of the hospital ward, she went straight in, and sat down on a free bed to wait for Madame Pomfrey (who with no doubt had heard her enter) to come over.

Swinging her legs off the side, her skirt pleats rustling, she beamed ready for the appointment she had been looking forward to all evening, morning, and lunch.

"Miss Potter?" the warm voice of the school healer called from her office. The corner of the room boxed off by an oak partition, the private area the matron would use to meet with students who needed more private appointments. "You can come in, please. I'm not sure how long this will take, but at least an hour I'm afraid."

Hannah gulped, she had a double potions lesson next. "Don't worry, love. I've told Professor Snape to expect you slightly late, and I'll write you a note as well should you be stopped between classes."

"Thank you" Hannah said, dropping into the soft chair on her side of the desk, some dust poof-ing out the cushion.

"Now, first things first, I need confirmation from you that you do in fact see yourself as a girl and which to transition. That is to say, that you wish to change your body and social representation to embody your 'new' gender." All of this came out as if from a mother, warm and instantly putting Hannah at ease. Obviously the strictness she'd come across as a bedridden patient was more because to keep her in bed and safe over it being the actual personality of the lady in charge.

"Yes." Hannah confirmed, "And I go by Hannah now, and I sleep with Hermione, same room I mean," the last bit blurted out as her mind caught up, "and well, I've got new clothes.... but erm. what do you mean by change my body?"

"How much do you know about being Transgender, Miss Potter, Hannah?"

"I know that it means my brain is screwed up and I'm a girl up here" she tapped her temple.

"Yes," the matron nodded, scribbling a note, "Now, being transgender means that your gender, the bit in your head, doesn't match the gender the doctors guess you may have been when you were born based on your genitals." Hannah blushed, but the witch either ignored or missed it, continuing, "Transgender people usually transition, that is the changing things, socially. Coming out to friends and family, changing clothes if they choose, going by a new name. This is what most people can do from day 1."

Hannah nodded, she understands, she thinks anyway.

"There is also _medical_ transition. In the muggle world, transgender teens take what's called a puberty blocker (well, they would in this country if I were in charge), this essentially halts all natural puberty. There are then also Hormone replacements, pills or patches or injections, which allow you to then go through puberty of your actual gender by replacing your Testosterone with Oestrogen."

"Okay..." Hannah murmured.

"This is of course different to the magical world. Here we have potions, based on the polyjuice potion (of Miss Granger brewed before and I have no doubt you knew of) we have one called _'Femmina Transformata'_ " Hannah looked rather guilty at the mention of the potion that made her friend part-cat, "These will hold you in a magical transfigured state for as long as you take them, giving you the _appearance_ of having changed sex, right down to having a vulva and vagina." Hannah, for the third time that day, ended up a tomato.

"Now Hannah, I must warn you, this will only change your _external_ appearance. It will not actually change your genitals or change your body permanently. Internally you will still be yourself."

"Okay" Hannah whispered, this was all so embarrassing!

"This potion follows your age, as such you will have breasts and your face and body shape will change, but as I said it merely halts puberty and changes your appearance. The other potion, which is called _'Femmina Replicana'_ , which you can take starting from your 16th birthday, will over a series of months merge this appearance into a permanent change, right down to your cellular level. You will, for all purposes, become completely female as if from birth and have no ability to change back."

Hannah gulped, mouth now open, it sounded too good to be true.

"Of course, Hannah, that means that whilst you're taking these potions you will have to be taught how to look after yourself as a girl. I take it you have had 'the talk' as it's often put?"

"Mhm" Hannah nodded, remembering the very stilted talk she got from Sirius over the summer.

"Well there are now a couple of extra chapters to that."

Her heart skipped a beat, and her face when beet. The heeler began to describe various facts about what her body would be like, about intimate female anatomy, and about every possible thing about women's bodies that could possibly cause a 15 year old to freak out about. At one point even bringing out some diagrams and three dimensional models of what would eventually become her reproductive system.

The healer dropped a thin, paper-back book in front of Hannah, the pink-bound thing looking up at her almost tauntingly, emblazoned on the front: _**A Witch's guide to Witches bodies**_

"That is for you, Hannah; every girl that comes through Hogwarts gets a copy, it took me a long time to convince the governors and headmaster to agree to it, so don't be going all silly with it or anything. This contains serious information about your new body, about how you're going to be getting periods (without the bleeding until you take _'Femmina Replicana'_ , however), keeping your intimate area clean and safe, and (because I'm not as naive as some adults around here) how to stay safe when it comes to sexual activity and how to make sure you get the most from it."

Hannah had slipped down her seat in embarrassment, arms pulled back inside her sleeves, her mouth buried inside her collar. Oh! God...!!

"Now, as you currently have no guardian on the magic side of our world, I have requested through St. Mungo's that I can take full control of your medical permissions." Hannah looked confusedly at the witch. "That means that when it comes to prescribing potions, such as _'Femmina Transformata'_ ," she put a seven-day set of vials on the desk, "I have complete autonomy to do so without contacting anyone else... provided you consent, of course."

"I consent!" Hannah jumped!

"I've gone through the expected results, but haven't yet mentioned side effects, Hannah. You have to know these before legally you are allowed to consent to treatment and be issued it."

"Oh..."

"Not that there is much to list. For the _'Femmina Transformata'_ there are no major issues that can present themselves, however if at any point you feel that being a girl is too much or too difficult for you mentally, you _must_ come to me, and we will discuss options. I also ask that should cramping get too bad, you see me to get pain relief potions or other advice rather than resort to some of the...ah... less legitimate options some of the girls seem to use".

"Okay..."

"As for the _'Femmina Replicana'_ , the side effects can be serious, including any congenital issue you may have inherited that only affects women, pregnancy becomes an option, and of course various cancers. Luckily however, unlike muggle treatment options, there are no direct problems caused by the potion itself."

"Okay..."

"Now, Hannah. If you consent, having been informed of the treatments open to you and their risks, please sign this form, and we will set up the prescription for you."

Hannah signed the form pinned to the desk by the vials of toxic-blue sludge.

"Good, well, these are yours. Take one a day, every day, the evening is probably best so that any overlap changes happen overnight. The first change will probably be a little rough, I'm afraid, but you know that already I'm sure. A new set will be delivered to your trunk each Tuesday evening by a house elf."

Hannah stood up, thanking the witch, Madame Pomfrey also standing up to show Potter out. Hannah suddenly grabbed the woman, giving her a tight squeezing hug, thanking her profusely for the potions, for the support, and for the information (even it was gross and embarrassing!).

"You're most welcome, Hannah, Mrs. Potter. But I believe you have a lesson to go to now."

Bouncing back down the same hall from earlier, a lightness to her step, pure joy radiating from the girl, Hannah skipped down to the dungeons for her potions lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please comment... I need a filler one before my next planned part comes up!


	9. Mirrors can be tricky things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background, some dysphoria, some euphoria, and a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of two before I'll skip forward a few weeks or a month or something.
> 
> Remember that canon is still happening in the background, Hannah still has her detentions with Umbridge, etc.
> 
> If you didn't read the comments on the last chapter, I would like to clarify that the wizarding world isn't actually shifting between accepting and bigoted within a few moments, it's that we have different "camps" of people because they aren't one giant conglomerate, and that (so far) Hannah has been lucky enough to avoid one camp fairly easily because her change has been sudden and she's stuck to known friends but I was trying to show it from Hannah's perspective, and she doesn't know this background either. The filler here explains it a bit, but it's from Ron's memory, so take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Also, I am trans, btw, I have in a few places pulled scenes almost directly from my memories...
> 
> Inspired by comments by "TheRaptor-Clever_Girl" and "magical_transition", this chapter is mostly filler, we're back to fluffy plot again next chapter :)

Hannah sat down in her usual spot at the Gryffindor dinner table, the last two hours of lessons had been hard on her, and she was now completely exhausted. Her hair tied up into a bun with a piece of scrap string, the fumes from the potions lab had made it frizz up into a messy, almost greasy ball. She was _definitely_ looking forward to having a long, hot shower that evening.

Whilst her mind began to drift to random thoughts, unable to concentrate fully, eyes drawing imaginary shapes on the panelled wall in front of her, Hermione came and sat down sharply. The satchel making a slight tinkle of glass against glass.

Hermione tapped Hannah on the shoulder, said a quick "Hi", and peeked into the bag with a quick glance down, she smiled at the site of the vials, and familiar pink pamphlet. Knowing full well what must have occurred earlier that day. Snape had stuck her alone at the back of the class, unable to catch up with her friends so she could only focus on the OWL-level potion (it had 45 minutes alone for just adding ingredients!), hence the exhaustion.

Ron slumped into his usual seat opposite, moaning to Hermione about how his potion had ended up vermilion rather than the rich purple expected, "You forgot the bat toes".

Hannah still not quite paying attention to anything going on around her.

"Hannah? Hannah!? Are you okay?"

Hannah snapped out of it and looked at the table, Luna had decided to join them and she noticed that Hannah had drifted off.

"Erm. Hi, Luna. Sorry, I guess today just got to me."

"That's okay, Hannah, sometimes I dissociate like that too."

Hannah glanced at the top table, Dumbledore still glared at her, a thoughtful frown on his face, to his right a hushed argument between the Madame Pomfrey and the Divination teacher. Hannah sighed, news had already reached her via Lavender that Trelawney refused to acknowledge trans people in any capacity. Something about how people had 'feminine or masculine energies' and that they couldn't be changed regardless of body or mind.

"You really okay?" Hermione probed looking at her friend guiltily, having not noticed that whilst the lights were on she wasn't at all home.

"Mhm" Hannah speared a carrot and picked at it with a few little nibbles.

"Ron?" Hannah queried, and Ron looked up to answer her, noisily swallowing the mouthful of potatoes.

"Yeah?"

"Erm. So this might be a bit weird, but why does Dumbledore keep staring at me like that, and most of the wizarding-raised students, and... well... everyone apart from you lot."

"Just how it is," he shrugged, "most of us just never learned any different, and you're basically ruining the way the Wizengamot rules."

"What do you mean?" This time Hermione interjected

"Well, basically the Wizengamot is hereditary, right? So whilst they never actually banned people changing or the Transformata potions, they seriously dislike it because it could allow people to subvert the usual lineages and that skews the politics."

"And, how exactly do you know this?!" Hermione asked in shock. Ron knew something she hadn't learned in a book already?!

"Well, remember my Aunt Bessie? Basically the reason we were kicked out of being able to vote on Wizengamot laws was because by her transitioning we lost the lineage to the seat. Dad explained it all when I was younger because I got confused by something Percy said."

"Huh."

"Well, and of course that anything that changes the world for those hundred year old tofts makes them angry and start writing laws to try and take things back 'how they used to be'"

"Erm. Thanks, Ron." Hannah said, standing up, still having not even finished that one carrot. "Not exactly what I really wanted to talk about."

"Where are you going, Hannah?" Luna asked

"For a walk. I need some fresh air." Very little emotion on her voice now. Over the course of the day she'd gone from stares, to excitement, to joy, to being rushed in potions, she'd heard snide comments, complaints, teachers had ignored her or ignored the spells shot at her in the hallways, and she had. just. had. enough.

* * *

Hannah wandered the halls, bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder, her mind constantly drifting. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised how hard this was going to be, especially here, especially now, and especially as she was already famous as 'the boy who lived'.

Eventually she found herself in a cloister she just about recognised, but not one she'd been in for a while as it was away from most of the main classrooms. She vaguely remembered Hermione saying she had Ancient Runes down here at one point.

About halfway along Hannah stopped and turned to face a door, something familiar about it called to her and she stepped inside.

Four long years ago, on a cold boxing day she had been here before, and in the centre of the room the same mirror stood, a cold tombstone of glass and gilded wood.

Dropping her bag, a brief "fuck" slipping past her lips as she remembered her potions, she drifted over to stand in front of the glass.

All magic properties long gone by the damaging combination of Voldemort's spells and spirit and the enchantments placed by the headmaster as his protection of the stone.

Hannah stood there, taking in her form, and slid onto the floor, skirt riding up slightly, not that she cared by now.

Looking into the mirror she remembered the first visit, seeing her parents over her shoulders, smiling down at her for the first time she ever saw them. She cried at the memory, cried at imagining what they may have said, how they may have reacted. She wasn't sure that either would have accepted her, her mother being from muggles, her father from a Wizengamot family.

She looked at herself, tears streaking down her face, her skirt messed up, her hair now disgusting from the day. Shallow circles beneath her eyes. Her brain exaggerating her features, she saw wide muscled shoulders, sharp jaw-lines, a triangle shaped torso, she saw her face aged from neglect and testosterone, a slight bit of shadow on her chin. Tears now flowing like a stream, she knew that if the mirror worked as she planned, she would definitely see herself with family, with friends, as herself. As a girl, a cis girl, one who hadn't had to live like her.

She couldn't drag herself up to the common room like this, and the room felt warm enough. She reached over and grabbed the strap of her satchel, pulling the bag towards her. She noticed that one of the vials was cracked and leaking from where she slung the bag onto the hard stone floor earlier.

Taking the stopper out of the broken one, so as to avoid having to ask for more early, she downed it fast.

Hannah curled up under one of the old desks, a roll of parchment as a pillow, her robe pulled over her like a blanket. Too tired to stay awake, to apathetic to care, she drifted to sleep even as the potion took affect and she began to change.

* * *

Hannah woke up, back and hips sore from, what she assumed, was the hard surface. Her face shined with dried salt. And she sat up sharply from the pain.

**Bang!**

"Fuck!" Hannah shouted, banging her head on the underside of the desk.

Crawling out from her sleeping spot, she stood up. Her skirt slipped down slightly, and she felt almost swamped in the uniform that fit okay the night before.

Hannah rubbed her eyes, and bent down to pick up her bag. Long black hair fell down over her shoulder, her tie had come undone, but unlike what she observed the night before her hair must have reached the floor, it was at least a _foot_ longer!.

Hannah, still numb from the hard floor and the emotional time yesterday, stood, slung her bag back over her shoulder and looking in the mirror, rubbed her eyes.

Hannah blinked. Then quite literally rubbed her eyes from disbelief. The potion had clearly, absolutely, worked. Just to be certain she inspected the mirror for any sign that it was just showing her what she wanted, but that didn't appear to be the case.

In contrast to the night before, she noticed her face had changed, not significantly and she was still Hannah, still had her scar and vivid green eyes. But, her cheeks now slightly plump, her eyes rounder, all of the features ever so slightly softened, definitely more feminine.

Her eyes followed downwards, she noticed her shoulders appeared narrower, her chest smaller, though with two mounds beginning to bud beneath her cardigan. Her hips stuck out underneath the pleated skirt, and turning sidewise to check out her profile, she spotted a slight bit of butt beginning to round out.

Slightly dazed by the changes and stark contrast, well at least for her, Hannah began to walk towards the door, not wanting to miss breakfast. Her tummy rumbled from the appetite caused by the manipulations her body had gone through last night, and that she hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before.

Hannah straightened herself out slightly, pulled her hair straight (it really did reach her waist now), tugged at her uniform to make it slightly presentable, and wiped what was left of the marks from her face. She stepped towards the door.

Woah! Her balance was off. She nearly fell over! This was new... Hannah realised as her hand went for the door handle that she was a few inches shorter.

Anyway, she needed a shower, she hoped she'd get there before Lavender used all the hot water, and with that she started her stilted walk up to the tower, still learning how her new body moves, how to balance with the shifted weight and size of her feet and other limbs.

* * *

Hannah got into the tower just as the school bell dinged four. She snuck up the stairs, slipped into her room, very quietly grabbed a clean uniform from her trunk, and her towel, and quietly as possible not to wake the other girls, she tiptoed into the bathroom and towards the stall at the back.

Hannah _really_ had to pee, she hadn't gone since just before her appointment with the nurse! Luckily she had barely anything to drink, she thought.

Hannah lifted the seat, then had a slight moment of panic as she remembered one of the most impressive changes caused by the _'Femmina Transformata'_ , sitting down quickly so that she wouldn't wet herself.

Well that was different, Hannah thought, as she wiped up. Very different. In a combined feeling of shock and euphoria she stood up and undressed. Turning on the shower, she stepped into the wonderfully hot water (something that was always missing from the boys' dorms) and felt it wash away tears, sweat, and pain.

Her hands ran the glorious water through her hair, and as she stood letting the water run over, she used her seeker's fingertips to feel and judge her body, grasping the soft mounds growing on her chest she smiled, the feeling was odd, the weight was new, but that they were _there_ made her feel ecstatic. Her hands ran down her sides, scrubbing the soap across herself, she felt the subtle curve of her hips, the soft _hairlessness_ of her tummy and lower back, she let her fingers wander ever so slightly longer over her soft new mound and folds.

Hannah! She admonished herself, you cannot go masturbating your first hour as a girl! Please...? Face in flame from the guilt of it, she made sure to rinse off all that was left and turn off the artificial rain.

Hannah got dressed, savouring the feel of the clean clothes on clean, and surprisingly soft, skin. Flushed from the warmth and earlier activities she stepped over to her basin, quickly looked over her reflection, beaming again at how she had changed.

The bathroom door opened, and a bleary eyed Hermione entered in her nightgown, not seeing Hannah as she was rubbing her eyes. It was Hannah's turn this time, before Hermione could look up she had grabbed the girl in a tight hug and buried her head into the older girl's shoulder.


	10. Super Fluffy Stuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah shows herself off to Hermione (no! not in that way, dirty!)
> 
> There's some flirting, and Hannah clarifies her relationship stance.
> 
> It's super fluffy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaws are nerds! There! I said it!
> 
> I wanted to push some of the relationship stuff forward a bit... And well... this happened. I kinda planned it, but not like this 🤷

"Hannah?" Hermione asked, that _felt_ a little like Hannah, the hair certainly matched.... but she was a lot less bony than she had remembered. "Hannah? Is that you?"

Hannah stood back off her tiptoes and beamed, looking up into Hermione's face.

"Sorry! It was my turn for the surprise hug!" She grinned

"You look different" Hermione smiled

" _'Femmina Tranformata'_ is absolutely **Brilliant**!" Hannah almost squeaked with joy.

Hermione took in the appearance of her friend, her height was the most obvious. Hannah had previously reached her shoulder fairly easily, but was now only really chest height.

She looked down her torso, taking in how her body had moulded into soft, subtle curves, how her skirt hung properly off her form, how her chest had grown outwards. Hermione blushed when she realised that Hannah had noticed her eyes lingering.

"Well?" Hannah said with a smile and twirl, skirt spinning, "What do you think?"

"Good! You look so cute!" Hermione blurted out, Hannah giving her a wide toothy grin. "Erm.. but I need to pee, talk in a bit?"

"Sure!" Hannah said, passing the older girl, "Of course the best bit is what changed under my skirt" she teased as Hermione went even more bright red. Hannah giggled at her friend's embarrassment and skipped out into the dorm room, and flopped onto her bed, starfish style.

Where on Earth did that remark come from? She thought. She had absolutely _never_ felt or been that flirty before. But the look on Hermione's face had been so precious! She silently wished that she could see her friend react like that more...

The bathroom door opened again, "Hannah?" Hermione asked coming back into the dorm

"Mhm. I'm here Hermione"

"I take it you're happy with the changes?"

"Definitely" Hannah sighed contently

Hermione sat down on the bed next to her and Hannah felt the mattress bounce slightly as she shifted into sitting cross-legged at the head end. Hannah sat up and joined her sitting knees together, slightly bent, so that the other girls wouldn't see straight up her skirt (something else she had to get used to).

Hannah rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back up last night" she whispered, "It's just that with everything I needed a little bit of alone time, I was too stressed and I didn't want you to see me change. It felt private."

Hermione hummed, "We were really worried, Hannah. I spent ages looking when I was out on my prefect rounds, Ron tried to find you as well, and we even bumped into Professor Snape and asked him. Even he was worried about you having run out like that."

"Sorry." Hannah said, her voice pained slightly with the guilt of all she had put her best friends through. "I.... found that old classroom with the Mirror of Erised again. I-It didn't work, d-didn't even help really."

Hannah shifted slightly as Hermione put an arm around her.

"Hermione? Do you think my parents would be okay with me being a girl?"

Hermione let out a short, sharp sniffle, and answered in a soft voice, "I don't know, Hannah. I don't now how things may have been, or what they were like. I do know one thing though..." Hannah looked up into Hermione's face, her mind floated as she focused onto the freckles across Hermione's nose, "They always seemed wonderful from what people have said, and if they could see you now and all you've been through, they would be proud... I am."

Hannah went back to resting her head on Hermione's shoulder, let out a soft content moan, and they sat there together for a while in silence. In the distance they heard the school bell ring for five o'clock.

"Hannah, you know I really am proud of you," Hermione whispered, "I really like you and I think you're one of my best friends, and well... would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me... a-as more than friends?" Hermione shocked herself that she'd actually asked the girl out!

She waited for what felt like eternity, but having not heard a sound looked down. Oh. Hannah had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Hermione blushed slightly and chastised herself, how could she have been so stupid as to finally work up the courage to ask her out and then ask when her crush was _god-damn asleep!_ She screamed at herself internally.

* * *

Hannah and Hermione walked into the dining hall together, they had planned this deliberately so that Hannah wouldn't be alone walking up to her usual seat. Taking a deep breath, Hannah pumped herself up internally... 'You can do this' on a loop through her mind.

They stepped through the doors and at just above their usual pace walked to their, by now basically reserved, seats.

They had both woken each other back up at about half six, so they had plenty of time to get there, and luckily the only people apart from the teachers about at this time were a few Ravenclaws who seemed to be debating the efficacy and lore of Dungeons and Dragons races? Hannah felt like she'd almost wasted all that anxiety. Well, until she remembered that in about 15 minutes the hall would be full of her peers, students that seemed to just about hate everything about her these days.

Sure enough, as she and Hermione were finishing their bowls of cereal and starting a soft conversation about how awesome Transfiguration could be, the hall had filled up, the pair pulled out some homework to go over whilst they waited for Ron to arrive, desperate to fill him in about her changes. Hannah had her head down, scribbling some alterations about the shrinking charm that she'd just remembered, as Ron sat down. After sitting there for a couple of minutes pretending to write such as to avoid looking up at the boy, she gave up her shoulders beginning to hurt and she straightened up looking at the people around her.

"Hey, Hannah" Neville said from a seat just down from Ron, "I didn't notice it was you".

Ron looked back up from what appeared to be the most interesting sausage in the world, well at least to him. Did he always have sausage for breakfast?

Ron gulped. "Hannah?" She nodded in confirmation. "Holy fuck!" Ron swore, mouth agape, "You're really pretty!"

Hannah blushed slightly with a smile, "Erm. Thanks, Ron..."

"N-No! I really mean it! You look so like a girl!" Ron by this point eyes wide, suddenly realised his embarrassing shouts as Hermione swatted his hand with her roll of homework.

"I mean... just... Sorry, Hannah, but you look really nice and any boy would be mad to not see how pretty you are."

"I don't see it..." Neville said, curious, "I mean, I find girls cute, but I just don't see it with you Hannah, n-no offence..."

"Erm. That's okay, Neville, I guess it's weird to crush on someone you knew as a boy?"

Ron's voice shot up into falsetto pitch, "I'm not crushing on you!" he blurted out.

"I don't think she meant that, Ron!" Hermione whisper-shouted at the loud-mouth.

"Well, I kinda did." Hannah grinned evilly, "Ron's always been cute and flustered when I've flirted with him before."

At this point Ron, Hermione, and Neville spluttered and Hermione's face went grey as the blood rushed out of it.

Grabbing Hannah's hand, Hermione stood up like a whirlwind, and almost pulled her to her feet. "Come on, we have a lesson to get to. You boys shouldn't be too long either if you know what's good for you." she spat stormily.

Hermione fast walked out of the hall, Hannah close behind her.

* * *

About halfway to the Transfiguration classroom, Hannah pulled her friend's arm.

"What is wrong with you, Hermione?" She said loudly, a couple of portraits grumbling at being woken.

"I have no idea what you mean" Hermione huffed back.

"Well, something is clearly wrong! As soon as I mentioned flirting with Ron (which was a joke, by the way!) you went crazy!"

"I am _not_ crazy!" She shouted back

Hannah now raising her voice to match, "Well what is wrong then!? Because I'm confused as to why you'd be mean to me now, Hermione, when you were so nice earlier!"

"Because I like you, you dolt!" Hermione shouted, then continuing with her voice dropped to a soft whisper, "I like you... I think you're reallypretty and I even tried to ask you out to Hogsmeade but you fell asleep!"

"I like you, too." Hannah whispered. "But..."

Hermione sighed, "I know, you don't want to go out with the bookworm, especially with all this attention."

"N-No, I was just going to say I like _Ron_ as well.."

Hermione looked at her friend, a look of confused pain showing between her eyes.

"I thought you liked girls?" She said accusingly.

"I _do_ like girls, or.. well... I like you, but I also like Ron." Her voice raised again slightly, "I don't know who I like, Hermione! I don't know my type. I'm _fifteen_! I literally only just found out I was a girl, I'm still working through all my shit!"

"Oh."

"And I like both of you, and it's confusing, and it's like of course I'll come with you to Hogsmeade, I would absolutely love that, but I also want to tease Ron and I like the way he holds me on the sofa sometimes, but I liked the way we cuddled earlier... and * _I Just Don't Know_!" She let out a slight scream as her pent up frustration left her

"Oh." Hermione said, she may have been an academic wiz, but she really wasn't particularly eloquent when emotions struck, "Erm. So you do like me?"

"Of course I do! I just like both of you..." Hannah said

"You should choose Ron." Hermione said straightening her back, "He's better for you, and would cause less of a stir with everything this society believes."

"Hermione!" Hannah blurted, "I _literally_ just said I would go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Oh." Hermione said, "O-oh! So you mean, like a date?" her face began to warm back up into her usual cheery smile.

"Yes! 'You dolt'" Hannah teased, "All I'm saying is... well... I like Ron as well."

Hermione looked confused.

"Erm." Hannah twisted her feet slightly, looked up into Hermione's eyes, "I like both of you, I'd like to.. erm... date both of you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered "But I'm not into boys."

"I'm not asking _you_ to date him... I'm just saying, could I date you both? Would you mind if I asked Ron out?" She quickly added, "For a different weekend!"

Hermione looked back into Hannah's green eyes, saw the determination, worry, and sincerity within them.

"I.. I guess we could try it?" Hermione whispered.

They both looked up and realised that the corridor now had other students milling through it, trying to get to their own lessons... Hannah panicked slightly hoping that no body had overheard.

"Are you serious?" A voice said from behind the pair, startling them.

Turning around the girls saw that Ron and Neville had caught them up.

"Erm... How much did you catch?" Hannah asked, shifting slightly from embarrassment.

"You want to date me?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Both of us?"

"Erm. Yeah...?" she trailed off.

"Why me? I've been pretty shit to you over the years, and, okay, I do have a bit of a crush on you and have for like a year, and you are cute, but I've said really shit stuff and I didn't write this summer and every-"

"Ron." Hannah said, cutting the boy off before he could make a fool of himself. "I know all that, but I still like you. I didn't flirt for no reason."

"Oh." Ron mumbled.

"Oh." Hermione said, kind of getting what was going on, maybe? She'd have to look up some information and talk it through later.

"Oh." Hannah grinned jokily. She grabbed her friends arms and pulled them off to the lesson.

Well, she thought, this could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polycules are Poly-cool ;)
> 
> It's in the tags everyone... it should have been seen coming... They are only 15/16 so it's not like you should expect any super naughty stuff, the rating isn't set for that anyway. And they are just teenagers so shit's bound to get messy and complicated.
> 
> I haven't even decided whether these will stay as the relationships or not yet...
> 
> Just a reminder that next chapter we skip forward a couple of weeks! So we'll catch up with them after Hannah's dates.


	11. NON-CHAPTER - Ode to Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (rubbish) poem as an ode to my hormones, it felt applicable as we just saw Hannah go through some of the magical equivalent.

When we first met, I was down.   
I felt as though my life could be ended.  
I escaped and ignored,  
My feelings and plight.  
And yet, when I took you;

My heart skipped, from all expectations.

For weeks I waited. For months,  
I felt as though nothing could be changing.  
I hoped and I prayed,  
To gods and goddesses,  
None that I knew before.

My blue pills, I wished for your magic.

And when it became a yearlong pattern,  
I noticed the changes I wished for longing,  
My skin had softened,  
My chest had rounded,  
I felt most contented.

My body was changing, and I was ecstatic.

And now I am, years have passed,  
My body is different, so much has changed,  
My life is different,  
My mind is settled.  
I have prevailed.

And where would I be, without you my Hormones.


	12. First things can be painful, or perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of firsts for our girl, Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly fluffy, but there's actually a nod to plot in there that twists this away from canon again.
> 
> I may not be able to write anything tomorrow, so am posting this now.

Hannah groaned. It was Halloween. And, as per every other fucking year, Halloween had brought with it a shit event that, once again, would pile onto the grief of losing her parents when she was a toddler and leave her completely fucked up.

Hannah was in the common room on the sofa by the fireplace, it was about five in the evening and almost all of the tower had run down to the great hall for the usual feast of overly-sweet treats.

But for Hannah, she just couldn't stomach it. Almost literally.

You see, earlier that day, as warned by Madame Pomfrey upon being prescribed the potions that kept her a girl, Hannah began to experience her first _Femmina Transformata_ induced period. And for someone who up until now had never experienced anything like it, the cramps were _unbearable_.

For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, Ron had skipped the feast to stay with her, he was worried and concerned for his girlfriend, and decided that it would be better to stay and comfort her than to stuff himself into a sugar-high. Sitting on the sofa next to her as she lay on her side, her head on his lap, Ron gently ran his hands through her hair, trying to keep her calm.

"Is it still bad?" A voice asked stepping into the room from the stairs.

Hannah shifted and made a noise.

"I think that was a yes?" Ron answered for her.

The voice, Hermione, came forward into the room, sat gently onto the arm at the opposite end to Ron.

"Here, sweetie, I got you my hot water bottle to try and take some of the edge off."

Hermione passed Hannah the knit-covered rubbery bladder, it's penetrating warmth escaping her fingers as Hannah almost snatched it to her lower tummy.

Hermione had been reading up on the potion the girl was taking for her transition, they had known that this was coming up and she wanted to be prepared, she was also curious as to how it had that affect without changing her insides. Basically, at least in the one source she found that wasn't saying it was all made up and mental, it could have something to do with the potion confusing the magical core and her brain's hormone regulation because it was all being siphoned off to power the potion's appearance, and that the natural level shifts over the month that happen for everyone basically ended up combining with it to produce a period and the monthly mood swings that she was familiar with. She couldn't say that she was _one hundred percent_ familiar with how this worked, but logically it seemed sound.

Right now though, she could not care less. Her girlfriend was in pain, and all she wanted to do was help.

"Here Hannah, I also have this pain relief potion from mine last week you can have." She passed Hannah the vial of grey slime (it worked far better than it looked) and Hannah downed it in one gulp.

"Are they usually this bad?" Ron asked, concern plastered his face, "I don't remember you ever complaining like this."

Hermione sighed, "They're different for every girl. Some are really bad some are light, and when you're still our age they can be all over the place."

Ron hummed.

"Parvati's are even worse than this, she regularly skips classes and Padma takes her place so that nobody notices... Don't tell her I said that." Ron looked down at the still form of the girl they both cared for as Hermione continued. "Mine are light most of the time. And I got lucky, that first one is the worst and I was at home over the summer and my mum was able to sort things out to make me comfortable. At least Hannah doesn't have to worry about waking up with blood stained sheets with hers, though."

Hannah let out a groan. "Can we change the subject?" Dysphoria and pain clouding her thoughts.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They both loved the girl laying between them. It had taken a while to get used to the new arrangement, but in the end they had come to an agreement behind Hannah's back that she would always come first, and for her they would try their best. And, well, it wasn't too bad. They each had their own time with her, each had their own dates. It's not like they were forced to spend relationship time together other than when they would have as friends anyway. They had settled into it quite well, and Hannah was obviously just as smitten with them as they were with her.

In public they had to be careful. The transgender, 'homosexual' (not that she saw herself that way), polyamorous, 'boy who lived' couldn't afford to keep ending up in the spotlight for things that much of the wizarding world considered obscene still. So as far as most of the world and, unfortunately, many of their friends were concerned they were simply the usual close trio of best friends.

Hannah fell asleep, Ron's gentle, rhythmic breathing the perfect lullaby for the pained witch. He carefully slipped out from under her, knowing that soon the rest of the house would be back from the dinner, and he didn't want to upset her by arousing any suspicion like thrice now he already had. As Hannah lay, sleeping snuffly, on the sofa he and Hermione started a quick game of chess.

About three hours later Hannah drifted awake, the common room had cleared out for the night and it was mostly dark apart from the soft glow from the fire. Looking around slowly she spotted her wonderful girlfriend sitting on the floor by her feet, and her equally fantastic boyfriend curled up in the other chair. Both fast asleep from having waited up for her.

Content and warm, love filling her heart for the first time in a long time, Hannah slipped into the land of nod with a smile-crossed-grimace on her rosy lips.

* * *

Hannah stormed her way down the large double-helix staircase in north tower. She had just finished her divinations lesson. Professor Trelawney, if she actually earned that title and respect, had spent the first half taking subtle jabs at her, the odd bit here and there about how girl A glowed with feminine radiance that no boy could match, and then while staring at Hannah how boy B showed wonderful masculine energies. She could scream from the ridiculousness of it.

That she could put up with, it was that when they went to read their astrology predictions Trelawney graded her a Troll because she'd obviously used the tables for girls and _apparently_ , according to the hack, the stars only follow the predictions based on 'ones energies, dear boy'... and then, in a final blow to top it off, Umbridge who at every possible opportunity so far this term had shown disdain for the subject in her reviews gave the Professor a glowing appraisal and said that she was doing good work keeping, Hannah mimicked remembering, " _'Boys focused on their work and girls happy, so that they wouldn't get confused by those steering them in the wrong direction'_ "

Hannah literally screamed and kicked the wall with anger over it. It didn't even _make sense_. It was just bullshit made up deliberately to upset her.

"Woah! Hannah!" Ron said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away before she could kick again and do more damage to her toes. "Come her, it's not worth it!"

He pulled her close and steered her into the cubby-hole shortcut at the bottom of the stairs behind the tapestry of two dancing monks.

"Hannah! Breathe, sweetie! It's okay! They're just trying to work you up so that they can use you as an example and 'prove' all their rubbish."

"I know!" Hannah said exasperated, "But what if it's all true Ron? What if I am just a deluded boy who needs to be reminded of that and pushed back to be myself again?"

"Hannah. Look at me." Hannah looked up into Ron's concerned face, "You are absolutely, one hundred percent the girl you feel inside, I know it, Hermione knows it, Hogwarts knows it, your body knows it, and you know it."

"I d-don't know..." Hannah whispered.

Ron placed a finger under her chin and lifted it. "Hannah... If you weren't a girl, I would have no interest in doing this right now."

Hannah's heart skipped a beat, pulse racing, face flushed looking up into those deep chocolatey pools of his eyes. Ron bent downwards, standing right over her now, face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek. His chest pressed against hers, Ron licked his lips slightly, his mouth was drying up, and then.

* * *

"Hermione!!!" Hannah shouted, at the top of her lungs as she ran into the dorm room. "Oh, Hey Parvati, is 'mione here? Can I talk to her... alone... please?"

"Erm. Sure, Hannah. Just stick a sock on the door-handle or something if you need us to leave you alone..." She teased the youngest of the year.

"Please, Parvati, don't tease!"

"She's on her bed with a silencing charm up, I think she's reading, I'll leave you to talk" Parvati left the room to go down to the common room.

Hannah flung open Hermione's bed curtains, desperate to talk to her girlfriend. That's when she spotted her mistake.

Hermione was sitting, almost laying really, with the book Sirius gave Hannah for her birthday. The very explicit book. The book that supposedly taught techniques on how to please a witch in... Hannah blushed... bed.

Voice struck from the cards, Hannah stood there like a guppy out of water.

"EEK! Hannah!" Hermione squeaked, throwing the book under her pillow. "I'm sorry! I saw it in your trunk when I was checking if you had my spare socks still and got distracted reading it!"

Hermione was still barefoot, obviously the thought of socks had completely left her mind.

Hannah snapped out of it, "Ron!"

"What about Ron?"

"He... erm... H-he..." Hannah started

"He what?" Hermione said, a frown forming, worried that Ron had put his foot in it again.

"H-he... Kissed me!"

"Oh."

"He kissed me, Hermione! Right in the corridor where anyone could see (well, not really), but He fucking kissed me!"

"And you're happy about this...?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm happy! But it was so sudden, and wet, and well I was crying, but it was good... I think!?"

"Hannah... was that your first kiss?" Hermione asked.

Hannah licked her lips and gulped. "Erm. Yeah?"

"Well," Hermione slid forwards off her bed to stand up next to Hannah, "What was it like? What did he do?"

"He held me, and stood up next to me, he was telling me to ignore Umbridge for being transphobic-"

Hermione hummed in agreement, edging closer to the girl.

"And then he stood right over me bent down and...well he _kissed me_ " Hannah said, ecstatic, hands flapping slightly.

"Like this?" Hermione said bravely, Hannah only just noticing that the brunette was now standing just as close, just over her the same as Ron was earlier.

Hannah closed her eyes as Hermione's lips met hers, and for the second time in that same afternoon, her heart fluttered and her mind left her body from the new experience.

The last thought before she _literally_ fainted from sensory-overload and over-excitement: Hermione's lips are softer, but Ron's are nice too...

* * *

Parvati barged in to see Hermione flapping paper at Hannah's face as tears streamed down her face... they forgot the socks again.

"Holy fuck, Hermione! You killed her with your mouth!"


	13. Moving the plot foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shared date in Hogsmeade, the DA is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last scene (no. 5) has dysphoria, but also Hermione and Hannah being super sweet.
> 
> I'm attempting to get back on track with plot, fluff is great, but i have ideas about where I want the story to diverge and be more interesting, so I need to get on with these chapters too....sorry.

It had taken a week to get Hermione to kiss Hannah again. After the disastrous result last time she had refused at every opportunity, no matter how much Hannah had asked. She was frightened that doing so would once again leave the small trans girl catatonic. Even knowing that Ron was still snogging their girlfriend at every opportunity did nothing to help ease her worry.

 _Eventually_ Hannah convinced her, well more like jumped her, in order to get her girlfriend to see reason and continue having some of the fun activities.

They were on their way to breakfast one morning, just Hermione and Hannah, and as they passed the foot of the north tower suddenly Hannah grabbed Hermione and pushed her into the same cubby-hole that Ron had just those few days ago.

"This is where it happened, you know? Where he did it." Hannah said cheekily making sure that she was standing close enough to Hermione that the taller girl started to blush.

"Where who did what?"

"Where Ron first kissed me." Hannah stated.

"Oh." Hermione looked awkward

"It won't be your first one with me, but I don't really remember the last one if you want another go at a first..."

"Erm." Hermione blushed, her mouth drying

Hannah stood on tiptoes, her mouth now even slightly closer to Hermione's. "Please kiss me?" She said in her sweetest, most manipulative voice

"Erm."

Having had enough, Hannah just pulled Hermione down slightly and quickly gave her a snog in a blur of only about ten seconds.

Releasing Hermione she giggled and ran out of the nook down to the great hall. Hermione trailing behind shocked that the little minx could be so bold.

But that was that, since then the tension had broken and whilst they were careful to never be caught, Hannah could swear that between Ron and Hermione she'd probably snogged in at least every major classroom, and probably every seat in the Gryffindor common room.

She was well and truly falling in love with that pair. Not that it was difficult after they had basically spent four years learning everything about each other and sharing all free time together, and well... they were both _very_ good kissers in Hannah's opinion.

* * *

Hannah'd planned it all with Ron.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and after breakfast the plan was that they would all go down to spend some time together before meeting in the Three Broomsticks (the village's other pub) to form Hermione's idea of a DADA club slash study group. What they hadn't told Hermione was that they actually planned to end up on a ... what would you call it?... Throuple date? Or is it still a double date even if it has only three people? Hannah giggled at the implications as she remembered when Ron first proposed the idea as just "What about a three-way?"

As they reached the village, Ron 'surprised' Hannah by saying that he wanted to see the Shrieking Shack again, linking arms with Hannah, and Hannah doing the same with Hermione, they wandered down to the building at the far end of the village away from any spying eyes.

 _That_ was when the surprise came. Hannah whipped out of a much-larger-on-the-inside pocket (thank god for magic, she couldn't stand having miniscule pockets on her new clothes!) a box of chocolates for Hermione, Ron pulled out a pack of bottled Butterbeer and a blanket, and they sat down beneath the shade of a tree.

The trio (never had that nickname felt more apt to Hannah) cosied up underneath the blanket, sharing bottles of the warm spiced drink, Hermione shared around a couple of her present, and all three had a wonderful time just cuddling and enjoying each others company, sharing stories, splitting kisses here and there.

It had ended up all round a lovely morning.

After munching down some of the sandwiches Hannah had packed ready (courtesy of her favourite pointy eared friend), they stood up, straightened themselves out and walked up to the pub to set up before their friends and peers would arrive to talk about the new club.

* * *

"No offence Harr-H-Hannah" Seamus stuttered, correcting the name he used as he received a glare from Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville simultaneously, "But how can we believe _you_ that you-know-who is back?"

Hannah launched into a speech about how Cedric died, that she didn't want to talk about it, and that she was doing this _for_ them and to make sure that they were all safe. Eventually,, looking rather guilty and suitably chastised for bringing it all up the group seemed placated.

"I always believed you, Hannah." Luna said dreamily.

"Me too." Cho Chang added, and a few other voices she just about recognised piped up with similar sentiments.

"Erm. Well thank you everyone..." Hannah mumbled. They didn't even believe she was a girl a month ago, and now they believe her about a dark wizard being back from the dead? She scoffed at their insincerity.

"Anyway!" Hermione interjected, "We are all here because we want to protect our selves. V-Voldemort _is_ back, and we have an idea."

The next half hour the group spent talking about how they could communicate or meet for these extracurriculars, how they would stop Umbridge finding out, and then the twenty five (way more than the handful expected) signed up on a piece of parchment headed with "Collective Charms Club" in Hermione's neatest "proper" writing. Someone had suggested "Defence Association" and "Dumbledore's Army", but there was 1. no way Hannah was going to name it after someone that's done nothing but frown at her since June, and 2. hopefully by not linking it to DADA, Umbridge would leave it alone... Though this was was more of a wish than anything if she found out Hannah was leading the group.

* * *

In the end it was Ron who found the perfect place to run the club. They had been suggesting various places for a while, and ruled out the Shrieking Shack, the Forbidden Forest, hell... Hermione even suggested the Chamber of Secrets at one point ("I'm not sure that studying next to a rotting snake corpse will help with concentration...").

Ron had been wandering about randomly for a bit, trying to find somewhere that Hannah, Hermione, and he could use for themselves so that they could stop having to be so secretive and find times or places to kiss and snuggle where they wouldn't be disturbed. He expected this would be a bit easier than a defence practice room, because as far as he was concerned even a slightly big broom cupboard would probably do.

He came across a strange room that he hadn't seen before, on the fifth floor corridor on the right hand side, just opposite a tapestry of dancing trolls. Opening the door he found what appeared to be a large open bedroom/living area, complete with soft sofas, fluffy rugs and blankets, and a massive four poster fit for, well, four people.

He ran immediately up to the Gryffindor tower to show Hannah and Hermione, he then had to wait 5 minutes for a girl to come in so that he could pass up the message as they were in the dorm, but the point is! He ran straight over to tell them what he found, and he made sure to tell them this for next time either complained of his timing or laziness.

As he blurted out that he had found somewhere more than big enough and perfect for them to practice in, Hannah felt she could almost pounce on him and kiss him right there, the other Gryffindors be damned.

They shuffled quickly down to where Ron found the doorway, Hermione checking the marauders' map in case Umbridge or Filch or any of the other teachers that had it out for Hannah these days.

"We'll have to move some things, there's a huge bed and some chairs and stuff, but it's a really nice big room and I think we could use it loads!"

He skidded to a stop in front of the doorway "Here it is!"

Hannah had been down here and never spotted this room before, weird...

"Odd, there's no room here according to the map. I guess they never found it to add... Oh! and look Hannah!" Hermione turned the map to show it to the other girl, "It's corrected itself to show your new name!"

Opening the door the trio were greeted by a cavernous space, columns around the edges, mirrored walls, a blackboard in one corner, and to one side a set of target dummies.

"Oh goddess!" Hannah screamed, "Ron! This is damn right _perfect_!"

Hermione span round in the centre, taking in the whole scene.

"It is great, but what did you mean you had to move some stuff, this is all set out for us already!"

"I swear, Hermione, when I was in here earlier it was set up all cosy as if for snuggling. Bed and all."

"Erm, and you were thinking of this as a defence room as you passed the door...weren't you?" Hannah said briefly remembering something Dumbledore once said about ending up in a room near here filled with toilets when he needed to use one desperately.

"Well no..." Ron said "I was actually thinking it might be somewhere nice for us to come and spend time together, as dating... without people around to catch us..."

"Ron..." Hermione said, trailing off and pointing behind him.

He turned around, that same large bed as earlier before had appeared behind him.

"Wicked!" Hannah blurted out, "It's like... the room knows what we want and makes it for us! That's why it made you a comfy room, and now made a defence practice room!" Hannah blushed slightly, "Ron... Why did it make a bed for you? One that is most definitely big enough for all of us to use together?"

"Hey! That one isn't mine! _That's_ my one!" Ron said, pointing to a sofa next to a fireplace that formed at the other end of the room.

Both Ron and Hannah looked over towards the _very_ guilty looking Hermione.

"It's not my fault! The room clearly got a bit presumptuous!" Hermione defended, finishing in a soft whisper, "And...It's not my fault you let me keep reading that book of yours, it gives a girl ideas..."

Almost simultaneously, both Ron and Hannah replied in an attempt to embarrass the girl.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of ideas?"

Hermione clammed up and went bright red, mumbled something about telling the others of the room, and walked out.

Ron and Hannah just looked at each other grinning.

* * *

"Hermione?" Hannah asked, crawling into the other girls bed. It was about midnight, no chance that Lavender or Parvati were up to be disturbed. "Hey... Hermione?"

"Mhm" Hermione answered, wiping her eyes as she woke up.

"My voice." Hannah let out with a short sob.

"What do you mean?"

"I just realised....T-the potion o-only changes my outside."

"Yes...?"

"Well... M-my voice is inside, Hermione. My voice is still going to change and break and go all ugly like Ron's...."

Hermione gave the girl a big squeeze.

"One. Ron's voice isn't ugly, and yours won't be either."

"I k-know but it will change!" Hannah cried.

"And two," Hermione placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, "you are wonderful, and I love you and will love you whatever your voice sounds like. To me you are Hannah, my-my Girlfriend and nothing will change how I feel about that!"

"R-really?" Hannah looked into Hermione's eyes, trying to judge her honesty, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, silly... do you want to sleep here tonight? No funny business."

Hannah nodded and settled into Hermione's arms, the warm feather duvet enveloped the pair into pure cosiness. For a few minutes the two just lay there, listening to each other's soft breathing.

"Hermione?" Hannah asked, now half asleep

"Mhm" Hermione hummed

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️ Happy New Year everyone!


	14. Well that was interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah plays half a quidditch game before Umbridge fucks it up. She talks with Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Misgendering, Transphobic laws, Kids being kicked out of home

Hannah was gliding around the edges of the Quidditch pitch. They were about 10 minutes into the first game of the year, and whilst it had taken her up until now to get used to how her balance on her Firebolt had changed, how to sit more comfortably, and the movements of her new robes, an old set of Angelina's for now, she was now settled into the game and carefully looking for the golden ball she had to catch.

Suddenly Hannah spotted a glint out of the corner of her eye. Blast! Malfoy obviously spotted it too! They both span and shot after the tiny golden ball, neither hearing the cheers go up for the goal scored against Slytherin house. Hannah could barely keep track of Quidditch scores, she only had one thing on her mind. Get that Snitch!

Shooting forward, gaining on the blond-haired boy who had got a lead on her, she realised that Malfoy was _way_ too slow. Even on her Nimbus 2000 she had been faster than that, and the 2001 had actually been a substantial upgrade when it was first released, as opposed to the 2000 which was the exact same as the 1500 except with a sleeker bushel.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" She shouted as she passed at an almost leisurely speed, "Are you in trouble, or just going easy on me?"

Huh.. Hannah realised that Malfoy actually _had_ been going easy on her. Not just the game, but in classes and corridors as well. In fact, other than that first feast, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him be nasty, or most of his friends, the whole year.

"Fuck off, Potter! You fly like a girl!" He shouted, slightly startled as he sped back up.

"Well that is the point, isn't it, Malfoy?"

Finally they could actually get to the best part of the game, the cat and mouse chase, the thrilling speeds, the dives, the swoops, and aerial acrobatics that all seekers are addicted to. Just as Malfoy and Her entered a dive, both gaining, arms outreached...

"STOP THE GAME!" A very loud voice echoed across the pitch, "BY ORDER OF MINISTER OF MAGIC, A PLAYER HAS BEEN FOUND IN VIOLATION OF EDUCATIONAL DECREE AND MUST BE REMOVED IMMEDIATELY!"

Oh fuck... Hannah realised it was Umbridge shouting, and there was only _one_ player she'd do this for...

"MR. HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN BANNED FROM QUIDDITCH. FOR LIFE."

Hannah landed her broom, heart pounding, anxiety gripping her. Her teammates landing and backing her up, even a couple of the Slytherins had landed, Malfoy muttered "She cant do this, can she?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Umbridge said, her evil-slash-sweet grin spreading across her cheeks, "As you know, as High Inquisitor I am allowed to make Educational Decrees, and as of nine fifteen this morning I signed and ratified decree number 22. Do any of you know what that decree says?"

"No" Almost everyone mumbled.

"No, Professor!" Umbridge corrected sharply, "It says, Mr. Potter, that _ALL_ Wizards and Witches must change into their uniform with the gender with which they were recorded _at birth_ and play as the gender recorded _at birth_!"

Hannah gulped... are you telling me, that she actually went out of her way to make a law that would specifically target me?

"Now..." she still had that sickly sweet grin on her face, "I may not be able to do anything about the latter, Hogwarts is unisex teams, but the former... My reports say that you changed with the Gryffindor girls this morning. Is that correct Mr. Potter."

Angelina jumped in "Yes! But _she_ always changes with us, we all agreed to it!"

"It doesn't matter what you agreed, Miss. Johnson, _Mr._ Potter here violated the rule which exists to protect girls like you from boys like him."

Hannah swallowed, black rings started to form around her vision as she struggled to breathe, but she just about managed to let out one last sentence before she collapsed and she was swarmed by people panicking.

"But we started changing at ten past nine..."

* * *

Hannah's head pounded. Shouts surrounded her, teachers arguing, the anxiety and panic from being banned from the one thing she truly loved other than her partners.

She was sitting on a chair in the staff lounge, obviously there were too many people for even Dumble's office to take. Someone had moved her from the pitch... who had carried her... oh god! She felt violated from the thought that someone, a teacher, may have man-handled her up to the school unconscious.

She slowly opened her bleary eyes to see what was going on.

"And!" Shouted a pink blurry blob, "Under Educational Decree number 23! Mr. Potter must return to using the boys dorms, bathrooms, and wear his proper uniform!"

"You can't do that!" Madame Pomfrey shouted back with a gasp. "Are you trying to make her kill herself? Are you trying to get her assaulted? I know we all think that the boys wouldn't stoop to such things, but _I'm_ the one who has to clear up the aftermath when the headmaster refuses to report it to the DMLE!"

"The boy MUST be back with his peers! It is the only way to protect the girls from his deviancy!" Umbridge snorted

"Were you not listening, woman!" McGonagall now stepping in, "It's the _boys_ who will assault her, not her assaulting the girls!"

"You don't understand!" Trelawney shouted, "He will corrupt their energies, even if he doesn't assault them!"

Hannah let out a groan, this was too much, way too much, she drifted slightly, her mind wandering... did someone just say something about Fred and Angelina being banned from Quidditch too?

She snapped awake slightly as she heard the potions master speak, a tone of pure contrition on his voice.... oh here we go, she expected him to be just as bad.

"Madame Umbridge," his voice almost dripping with distaste at having her name in his mouth, "Does educational decree apply to _everybody_ at the school? Or just Miss. Potter?"

"It applies to everyone, including MR. Potter!" Loose strands of her hair waving about as she desperately lost her cool.

"In that case, Madame Umbridge, I hope you will enjoy sharing a bathroom and the teachers' showers... with _ME_." Snape stood, towering over the, now shrinking, woman.

Oh fuck. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"What d-do you mean by that!?"

"Well, as some of our staff are aware, I am like Miss. Potter, so if all those present in the school are required to use bathrooms as by the gender recorded by birth, then I will be forced to share with the women and girls of this school." He stated matter-of-factly.

"No! This is to keep men _out_ of girls bathrooms!"

"Yes, Madame, but my gender as recorded at my birth and as required by _your_ decree, is that I am one of you girls." A grin spread across his face as he realised he had got the woman.

Umbridge spluttered for a bit, a couple of other teachers (was that Vector and Trelawney that were mouth open in surprise?) likewise gasped at their realisation.

"BUT. But! Fine!!" Umbridge screamed, giving up, "I will remove that last one! Decree 23 won't count.... for now!"

"I'm glad you can see sense, Dolores."

"But Mr. Potter is still banned from Quidditch!" She said with a huff, sweeping out of the room. Followed shortly afterwards a couple of the other teachers left. By now only Snape, McGonagall, and the Headmaster stayed.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Snape asked, kneeling before the girl who was now shivering from the panic, "Hannah!? I need you to talk to me, please?" He said softly.

"I-I-I'm ok-okay". She whispered.

"I think it would be best if you go back to your dorm now, Miss. Potter... If you ever need to talk, my door is open."

* * *

Hannah''s mind skated, thoughts as if a pebble skipping across the surface of a lake, unable to truly concentrate she stepped out of the staff corridor and into the entrance chamber.

"Hannah?"

She turned to the voice, her mind slowly coming back into focus.

"Malfoy?" She said surprised, "What are you doing here? Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Professor McGonagall sealed off the tower while she was sorting everything..."

"But why are you here?"

"Erm. Well, I was waiting for you..."

Hannah looked at him confused, she noted the worry around his eyes, the way he avoided looking at her directly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him

"Me? Yeah... I'm good. Can we talk, Hannah?" He said softly

"Sure." Hannah shrugged.

The pair walked into the courtyard, towards the bench at the end. The wooden one that would be warmer than the others this time of year. It was also a bit hidden, which they both agreed would be best.

"What did you want to talk about, Malfoy?" Hannah started after they'd spent a minute in silence.

"Well... Did you know I have a sister?"

Hannah looked at him in surprise, "No, I thought you were an only child. There were rumours that your parents could barely have kids."

"Oh. Well that's almost true. That's the story my father tells everyone, the one that most of the public know. But yeah... I have a sister as well."

Hannah sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"S-she's like you. She would be twenty now, or twenty one? I forget. But my dad didn't like it when he found out. He kept shouting that it would ruin the Malfoy name, that it was her duty to not transition so that she could take the family Wizengamot seats and keep our house in good repute."

"What happened?" Hannah whispered, afraid

"S-she ran away, or he kicked her out? I never found out which. The summer before we started here in fact. That time we met, in Madame Malkin's? That was the first time we'd been out of the house without her..."

"That's awful" Hannah's voice shook.

"Mhm. Well, I loved her, you know? She told me way before them about how she felt. I was only 8 at that point so didn't really get it, but after a few years I did. She even started brewing her own Transformata potion in secret, and it worked for a bit, too"

"Isn't that dangerous!" she interjected, shocked

"Yes, but we seem to have a knack for potions in our family."

Draco's voice trailed off as he stopped talking.

"Draco? Is this why you've been going easy on me, since that first night?"

"Y-yeah" he rubbed the back of his hand, "I'm sorry about that, all the bullying, by the way. When she disappeared my father forced me into being his best 'son' to try and make up for it, and I kind of got swept up in trying to make sure he wouldn't kick me out too. I asked the others not to as well, they only did it because they saw me do it and wanted the Malfoy support. And, when I saw you had done what she did with her hair, it brought back memories... she had gorgeous black hair as well... so it kind of clicked."

"That's okay... My home life isn't particularly great, either..." Hannah mumbled.

Draco looked surprised at this, "What do you mean? They told us you lived in one your family's old places, that you had a guardian. Everyone did, we all heard stories about how you had been travelling and learning all sorts of cool magic!"

"Erm, no... sorry to disappoint, Draco. But I just spent it cleaning my aunt's house and living in a cupboard."

That had to be hyperbole right? Draco opened his mouth to ask her to clarify and noticed the dread around her eyes, the aged stare. He closed his mouth.

Eventually after a moment of silence he opening it again, "I really miss her. I think she'd have liked you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-boom! Did you see this coming?!
> 
> Side note: I apologise about my markdown renderer, sometimes it fucks up spaces. They are actually in the text when I finish proof-reading it...


	15. Of relations, rooms and dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Ron, and Hannah talk about new developments, and Hannah has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This will probably be updated weekly or fortnightly from now on as I am back to work Monday. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the Kudos! I honestly expected this to just be buried under all the other wonderful stories on this site.

Hannah stepped into the Gryffindor common room, her mind still slightly reeling from the shock of being banned, the pure hatred some of her teachers had shown her, and the revelation about Draco's sister.

She noticed in one corner George, Fred, and Angela were having a heated discussion.

"How could you be so stupid!? Both of you? To get banned like that! 'Drawing wands on the High Inquisitor'?" George whispered at them harshly

"She was going to pick Hannah up, or search her, or something, and that was disgusting, you _know_ she was going to grope her to check if she was a boy or girl or something!" Fred almost shouted back at his twin.

"I may be captain of the team, so yes it sucks I was banned, but I am also the oldest girl on the team and _goddammit_ if I'm not going to look out for the smallest of us, George! I love you, but sometimes you're a right idiot!"

George noticed Hannah standing there in the centre of the room listening to them.

"Oh. Hiya, Hannah... Erm. I think Hermione and Ron are upstairs in the boy's dorm. They asked everyone to clear out, don't worry. They just want to talk to you in private."

"Mhm"

Hannah drifted towards the stairs, put her hand on the rail and almost felt pure dread. If Snape hadn't stood up to Umbridge, she would be doing this every day, and she wasn't sure she would be able to do that.

She went up the stairs, to the familiar room. It was odd, the girls' side had very different rules for assignment. The boys' just had the same room for all seven years, the girls' shared a dorm and the next year it moved up the tower slightly, plus the bathrooms were quite different. Then again, she supposed, the boys' just wouldn't cope with the one toilet and shower between them, as she well knew from the way she used to have to rush around everyone else in the mornings.

She slumped into the room, and walked across to the pair who were mumbling to each other on what was Ron's bed. Probably still is she realised, it's not like they suddenly switched because she was gone.

"Hey" she muttered, looking at the floor

Suddenly she was swept into tight hugs from both her partners, and she melted into them.

"Erm. T-thank you." She let out a sob.

"Hannah, sweetie..." Hermione started

"It's going to be okay." Ron said.

"Ill be here and I know it's going to suck being back in here, but things will be okay." Hermione said, as the three of them sat back onto the bed.

Hannah panicked. "What do you mean?! I-I-I-I T-thought that I wa-was staying with the girls!"

"Educational Decree number 23?" Ron said sadly, "Did you not see it?"

Hannah's heart leaped as she realised the news hadn't reached them yet.

"O-oh, no that one was repealed."

Ron and Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Snape fought Umbridge on that one..."

"Oh? Why? I mean, I guess I know why, but how did they win?" Hermione asked, curiously (maybe she'd kept some of that cat in her after second year after-all...?).

"Erm. Not my secret to tell..." Hannah mumbled, "Did you know Draco has a sister?"

Hermione and Ron spluttered and looked at her with confusion. Ron started first

"Draco? He's Draco now? And I heard he had a sibling, but honestly it seemed like a rumour more than anything, nobody substantiated it!"

"I suppose..." Hermione replied, "I suppose that after Hogwarts, if she was old enough, that I guess most people drift apart, if she wasn't going to end up in public office like their father I could see people forgetting there was an older sister, especially if he used his influence to convince them to ignore her."

"She was supposed to." Hannah said, mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She was, is, like me. She took _Femmina Transformata_ in secret, even brewed it herself. It all came out after her OWLs, and well... Malfoy senior didn't take it well."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, fearful for the girl she didn't even hear about until now.

"Summer before we started here she ran away, or was kicked out. Draco doesn't know which. Malfoy wouldn't let her transition publicly because they'd lose their seats in the Wizengamot. A-apparently that's why he's been such an arse, Draco I mean. He's been trying to stay in his father's good books after Malfoy struck her from the family."

Hermione gasped

"She was supposedly quite pretty, according to Draco anyway... and happy until that happened... She'd be twenty or something now."

"I'm trying to picture a girl Malfoy, Draco, long silver hair... and to be honest that's really weird" Ron joked.

"Oh. She wasn't blond, she had long black hair like mine... Even kept it tied back the way I did to try and reduce suspicion. That's what tipped Draco off and made him stop being nasty this year."

The other pair looked thoughtful for a moment. Huh? I guess it is true that Draco hadn't been so bad. Something clicked for Ron, a frown appeared on his face and he bounced on the bed involuntarily.

"Oh!!"

"What?" Both Hermione and Hannah blurted

"I think I know her! You said she ran away before first year, right? And she's twenty or so?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, summer before we started here a girl stayed with us for a bit at the Burrow, she had black hair, was about 16 and had just finished OWLs, and dad was helping her move to France, to Beauxbaton's, to finish her education! She'd walked up to the door one morning and that was that! Mum could never resist looking after more kids, especially girls."

"Wait... Are you telling us that you know Draco's sister, _and_ you know where she is?" Hannah jumped off the bed

"Mhm, I know she changed her name too."

"Ron! Draco's been worried about her, he's been trying to send letters but they never got answered! Maybe he didn't have the right name any more!"

"I suppose, owls obviously use the magic in names to find their recipient, and we know they can change because yours did on the map too." Hermione added, logically as ever.

"Oh. In that case, her name is Lyra Black..."

"Holy Fuck, Ron! I saw her on the tapestry at Grimauld!" Hannah shouted, "I have to tell Draco, he'll be ecstatic to know he can get back in touch, he really loved her!"

"Erm. You're welcome I guess..." Ron said, rubbing the back of his head...

Suddenly Hannah grabbed his face and planted the hardest kiss they'd ever had right on his lips.

"Ouch..." Ron mumbled as they broke

"Oh! Sorry!" Hannah said, blushing

"Hey! Don't leave me out if we're doing kisses!" Hermione added flirtatiously

* * *

The next morning as they were eating breakfast, the post arrived. Hannah watched as the school owl she had borrowed landed in front of Draco, and the sweet, confused look he had as he took the slip of parchment off its leg.

_Draco, We think we know where to reach her, and her new name! Will let you know, Hannah_

Draco's eyes widened brightly, only his Slytherin training stopping him from bursting into the largest smile ever. Hannah could still see the twinkling around his eyes, and she smiled as he looked up at her thankfully.

He mouthed a quick 'thanks', and Hannah smiled back at him in response.

"What's that Draco?" Goyle said, "Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Draco snapped, it would do absolutely no good if his father learned of this note and of his sister before he could get back in contact.

* * *

That evening, Hannah couldn't sleep at all well. Even when Hermione joined her to try and keep the tossing and turning witch calm, even being enveloped by the arms of the girl she loved, and who loved her. The dreams kept coming.

Hannah was in a corridor, she wasn't quite sure where, she didn't recognise it. At the end of the door was a large black door.

In her dream she slithered towards it (slithered?), she reached the door and it opened, (the door had never opened before!?) to find herself inside a room full of shelves and glowing orbs. She kept walking between the shelves and suddenly she found herself in front of one that seemed to be important, every time dream-her looked away she always ended up back in front of it.

As she reached forward towards it, and almost touched it...

Suddenly her scar exploded with pain and she woke up screaming.

In the minutes it took her to gain lucidity Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender had all woken, all by her side trying to wake her up out of it, to bring her back to peace.

"Hannah!" Was cried by all three, over and over, and eventually Hannah woke.

Mumbling from sleep, her head pounding she looked into her girlfriend's eyes and asked with a frown "Who was screaming?"

Lavender Gasped, "You were! You woke us all up, Hannah!" Parvati nodded in agreement as Hannah looked over to the pair

"We were really worried, you've been tossing and turning all night, and then you started screaming...it felt like minutes before you stopped!" Hermione added as explanation

Hannah mumbled a quick "Sorry." Shame and guilt plastered over her face

Hermione grabbed her by the face, "Hannah, look at me", Hannah's eyes raised to meet hers, "You don't have to apologise, everyone has nightmares, and I won't ever hold them against you."

"Speak for yourself" Lavender joked, coughing slightly at the glare Hermione shot her over Hannah's shoulder

"It felt so real..." Hannah said, "And it's stupid because all it was, was like I was in a room full of little grey-silver orbs. But then my scar hurt and well..." she trailed off.

"Hannah, it's okay, I think you should tell Dumbledore, if your scar has been hurting we know it's bad news."

"No!" Hannah said far louder than she intended, "Sorry, but I won't be telling him. I'm okay, Hermione, can we drop it, please?"

"Okay." Hermione placated her girlfriend (she was totally going to look into it later).

Holding Hannah, forgetting the other pair, just wanting to comfort her girlfriend, Hermione kissed her softly but deeply, intending to show how much she loved her, to comfort her.

"Eww!" Parvati said and Lavender blushed and turned around. "Get a room!"

Hannah's eyes went wide as she and Hermione went bright crimson.

"Erm. Sorry. We are dating, by the way..." Hannah said.

"Wait!" Lavender said, turning back around, "I thought you were dating Ron?" she asked in confusion.

"Erm. I am." Hannah mumbled

Both Parvati and Lavender now looked at her with confusion.

"I thought you liked girls?" Parvati said, at exactly the same time Lavender asked "So you're not dating Ron?", so it came out more like "So thought not liked Ron?"

Hannah's head hurt.

"I like, love, Hermione, _and_ I like, love, Ron" She said sheepishly, "I'm dating both of them."

Parvati and Lavender's eyes went wide with (what they thought was) understanding.

"Hehe! Lucky girl!" Parvati said with the intent to embarrass, jokingly.

"I am!" Hannah beamed, sighing contently, "They're both fantastic!"

" _Okay_." Lavender said uncomfortably, "I'm going back to bed if you're done."

Hermione suddenly regained her ability to speak, "Erm. Goodnight. Sorry about kissing in front of everyone..."

Parvati grinned as she walked back over to her bed, "No problem here, just remember to use silencing charms if it goes above kissing!"

"Erm." Hannah murmured

"Sure." Mumbled Hermione, then in almost a whisper she added, "I'm not stupid, even that books says to do that."

Hannah blushed and turned away from everyone, burying her face in the pillow before it all became too much for her.

"Oh! And, by the way," Parvati added more seriously as she closed her curtains, "Your dream described the Room of Prophecy in the Ministry; Trelawney mentioned it to us once."

Huh.


	16. I..er..so this happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, Lust, and Light reading.
> 
> The Tonks thing just happened. Wasn't planned at all 🤷. Oh well. I hate it when characters just turn up by themselves.
> 
> Congratulations! You get something actually mature and almost explicit in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 100-line telegram-style notes file now for from now until the start of HBP! Looks like it's getting less freeform as I learn more about how my characters are going to be.
> 
> It's still just main plot outline, though, so I'd love suggestions for character interactions, scenes, filler plots, etc.
> 
> I'd like to remind you that most of the inner dialogue is from Hannah's POV: There's a line where she says something that's most definitely not true, but it's just some internalised shit she's going to have to work out. Okay?

The next morning Hannah quickly scribbled some letters. One for Sirius about her dream and how worried she was that they had been becoming more often with more pain, and one letter for Lyra Black.

> Dear Lyra Black,
> 
> My name is Hannah Potter, though you probably know me best as "the boy who lived"...Though please don't call the that. Ever. Just ugh!
> 
> Your brother Draco and I never saw eye to eye, but this year after I started my transition he's been a lot better and he told me about you, apparently my new hair reminds him of you (haha)?
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit forward, but he misses you very much.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for this but I got your new name from my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. You may remember him from when you briefly stayed with the Weasleys about 5 and a half years ago? I also saw it on the Black family tapestry at [illegible scribble].
> 
> My girlfriend, Hermione, thinks that's why Draco's letter never reached you, he didn't have your new name. Did you know names can change with magic? Mine did, and we guess yours did too!
> 
> Anyway, sorry for rambling. Basically, could you write back, please? If you want to write to me I can pass things on to Draco, if you want? To stop your father from learning anything?
> 
> I'd also love to keep in touch, if we can. I don't know anyone else like me and I have so much to ask.
> 
> Yours Hannah Potter
> 
> P.s. I heard you brewed your own Transformata! That's really cool!

Huh. That's cool. The Fidelius applies to written words, too!

She ran down to the owlery early, before breakfast. The clock was just about dinging seven as she tied Sirius's letter to Hedwig's foot. She then tied the letter for Lyra to the foot of the same tawny she used to send Draco her note. It seemed to like her well enough, and if it went all the way to France, she didn't want an owl that would hold a grudge with her. They could be a bit spiteful some owls.

As she watched them fly off her heart gave a quick race and she spun on the spot to quickly go down the steps and get to breakfast.

"Oof!" Hannah groaned as she collided head first with someone coming up behind her.

"Oi! Watch it!"

Oh fuck. Wait...

"Tonks!?" Hannah exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hannah slapped a hand over her mouth, she shouldn't swear. Hermione never swore. Girls don't swear!

"Wotcha, Hannah?" She said with a grin, "Looking for you, actually."

"Why...?"

"Well, I was visiting Dumbledore, and he let slip something about how 'Harry thinks he's a girl' blah, blah. Usual nonsense people say about trans people. I don't get why he's so upset. Anyway, so then I heard you were out here, so here I am. Hi!"

"Hi... Erm. Please don't tell anyone else, about me? Please? I want to tell people in person, but I just couldn't wait to start"

"Calm, Hannah," Tonks's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm similar to you, I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a metamorph, yeah? I can change my appearance at will? Basically, I can be a boy, girl, both, neither, or whatever I want. For me, gender shifts the same way you may want to wear long sleeves today and short sleeves tomorrow."

"Huh."

"Don't look so shocked! It's not that different!" Tonks laughed.

"Wait," Hannah said, her brain catching up, "so you don't take potions when you change gender?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p', "Luckily doing it through a rare magical gift also makes it less controversial. Apparently some early families had a lot of metamorphs, so it became okay to pass Wizengamot seats to one regardless of gender. Sorry, I guess that's a shit thing you're still dealing with? People who hate you because of that I mean?"

"Erm. Sorry. I don't really want to talk about it. I've got to get to breakfast..." Hannah whispered.

"Sure! Sorry about that, go have some food. See you around, kiddo." Tonks went into the Owlery and started cooing complements at some of the birds, who of course puffed themselves up, loving the attention.

Hannah ran down the rest of the stairs and quick walked to breakfast. The sooner she got it down, the sooner she could go to the library to look up more about the Room of Prophecy.

Good thing Tonks was kind enough to play with the owls to let her get out of there. Sometimes she wished others noticed how uncomfortable she got and would just let her go.

* * *

Hannah was dismayed at breakfast to find that since Lavender and Parvati knew about Hermione, Ron, and her, suddenly the whole school knew.

The trio, who were doing nothing except scandalously eating their usual affair in their usual seats, were being watched over by almost every member of the Hogwarts staff and studentship.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Ron asked waving his fork around

"Erm. Well you see..." Hermione started, trailing off.

"Sorry Ron!" Hannah said glumly, "I accidentally told Parvati and Lavender and I guess...well..."

"'sokay" Ron mumbled with shrug, "It's not like a Weasley could end up any less of social outcast anyway"

"I am sorry Ron! I didn't mean to, I don't want to hurt you!" Hannah blurted

"Really, Hannah. It's okay. Bound to come out eventually...I'm more worried about how people will treat _you_."

* * *

Ron and Hannah were in a broom cupboard. They were simply trying to hide away from the rest of their class, who had of course having learned the news spent the last two hours sending notes and whispering about the pair, about the trio, about their sex lives, about... well, unfortunately, Hannah's "abilities" in that department. It had all got rather too much and when Seamus asked her in the corridor if she "had used her hot-dog on Ron's bun, yet?" And of course after Ron jinxed Seamus so that he would have a "hot-dog" hanging from his head all day, they both ran off down the corridor to find somewhere to hide.

The pair had calmed down by now, but were still a tad disappointed that Ron's fear from breakfast came true.

Hannah all of a sudden noticed that Ron had been holding her really, no really really, close. Hannah went beet-red as she realised she had her hands pressed firmly to his muscles, that she could feel his slight breaths on her neck. She looked up at him, his mind clearly wandering elsewhere.

"R-R..R-on?" she just about got out (holy fuck what was with those butterflies just above her... eek!)

Ron hummed and looked down, seeing for the first time the wonderfully compromising position they were in. Should someone walk in on them right now, he knew that there would be no explaining the situation away.

"You look really pretty all flustered like that" Ron whispered boldly.

"T-thanks" Hannah said, her flush now going right down her neck and chest.

Ron shot a locking spell at the door, Filch can get his brooms later, and grabbed Hannah even closer, drawing her into the deepest kit either of the pair had experienced, let alone shared.

Hannah's breathing quickened as the broke, her mind racing, thoughts now not at all clean. Ron's hands were up her cardie, not for the first time, but this time felt different.

As they kissed deeper and more and more passionately, Hannah's mind wandering into a blank space filled only with thoughts of the body she was holding, she suddenly noticed Ron stopped kissing her lips, just about to open her eyes and protest, he suddenly kissed her cheek, her neck, her collar bone, then placing his hands on her hips he gently knelt to the floor.

Ron quickly licked his lips, looked back into Hannah's eyes, she could barely pay attention now, the only thing on her mind was how close her boyfriend's face was to the hem of her skirt.

"May I?" Ron asked

"PLEASE!" Hannah answered, far more loudly than she meant

Ron slipped under her skirt and.

* * *

Hannah sat at their favourite table in the library, her leg bouncing up and down, she kept crossing her legs, uncrossing them, then crossing them back the other way.

Had she really done that? Did Ron really just have his tongue _there_? She blushed again, trying to put her thoughts to one side. In a few minutes Hermione was due to join her to start looking into the Hall of Prophecy, and whilst that was interesting and Hannah _really_ wanted to know more about her dream, she also _really_ wanted to go find Ron for round two, or to just spill the news to Hermione.

God! She could swear she could still feel his mouth on her. There was almost no point in wearing her knickers at this point, she thought as she blushed, they really need changing into a clean, _dry_ pair.

"Hannah?"

Fuck! Hannah snapped out of it

"Hey, Hermione!" Hannah said, her face turning red as she linked what she had just been thinking about to the embarrassment and then to the girlfriend in front of her.

"Are you okay? You look a bit flushed?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Y-y-yes!" Hannah just about squeaked out

Hermione looked dubious

"Really! I'm very okay... I'll explain later, okay?"

Hermione made a noise that, despite being a simple hum of agreement, Hannah heard as "Okay, but you really have to dish with all the details; it's pretty obvious you just had a massive orgasm, you lucky girl."

Hannah snapped back into reality as Hermione continued without noticing she'd lost Hannah, "...so I'm thinking of asking one of the teachers for a pass to the restricted section."

"Huh?" Hannah mumbled, realising she had missed something.

"I only found one book on the Ministry of Magic departments that wasn't in the restricted section, and it's pretty useless. Here."

Hermione dropped a large brown-leather book on the table, the front cover adorned with the classic "M" logo of the Ministry.

_**The Ministry of Magic: Departments, Halls, and organisational structure; a muggleborn's guide** _

"Well that looks dry and patronising..."

"It is a bit, I think it's deliberate to try and stop us from getting into politics and changing things too much. If the only book we can ever get is this rubbish, we'll never know enough to get in over the people who's families have worked there for generations."

"Er... Yeah." Hannah said, opening the book to the Index, which helpfully included a reference list of departments.

She ran her finger down checking the names. Some familiar, some new, but none that seemed to be linked to the Hall of Prophecies.

  * Department for the regulation of magical creatures
  * Department for the regulation of magical vehicles



...

  * Department of magical sports and broom safety



Huh, why aren't those last two part of the same department? She wondered.

  * Department of magical law enforcement



...

  * Hall of Ministers
  * Department of ministry integrity



Hannah scoffed

  * Hall of records and archives



"There's nothing here Hermione! It's all rubbish!"

"Told you, though I wondered about this." Hermione said, pointing to a note scribbled in violet ink at the bottom, "I hate defacing books, but it looks like someone else was already annoyed by this list."

_This list doesn't include the Department of Mysteries or any of the sub-departments! How useless! I know what they do is classified, but we should be allowed to know what kinds of elemental magic they've got departments on!_

"I don't get it" Hannah said with a shrug

Hermione sighed, "In arithmancy (which you should have taken, silly!) we learnt about the elemental magics. This doesn't mean fire, water, air, ground like pagans believe, but it's about base parts of humanity and the universe that are run by magic, even for muggles!"

Hannah looked even more blank

"So! It means things like Love, Thought, Time, Life, Death, _Fate_!"

"Wait... You don't mean-"

"Exactly!" Hermione shouted, earning a stern 'sshh' from Madam Pince, "Fate... Prophecy? I think that the Hall of Prophecy _is_ their department on Fate!"


	17. Aftermath and Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler Chapter. Sorry
> 
> Hermione, Ron, and Hannah Talk about the aftermath of last chapter's events.
> 
> Last scene has letters from Sirius and Lyra to advance the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise! Back onto proper plot next chapter! (which will be next week or week after, sorry)

When Hannah got into the common room after the library, Hermione just behind her, she saw Ron waiting at their usual place by the fire.

As he turned to look at who had come in, to check if it was her, she blushed and without looking back at him almost ran up the stairs to the shared bedroom. She needed time to process, there was no way Hannah was going to be okay with sitting next to Ron right now, not after what happened just an hour ago.

She stormed into the dorm room, happy that it was empty, grabbed some casual clothes and ran into the shower. She didn't care that it would be cold this time of day now that everyone else had had one, she just needed to shower, to wash off the events of the day, to relax.

Standing under the cool, but surprisingly not freezingly cold, water Hannah thought back to what had happened, absent mindedly her fingers began to wander.

"Ouch" she hissed loudly, sudden pain, dysphoria, guilt, and worry crept over her.

"Hannah? You okay?" She heard Hermione ask from the other side of the door.

"Erm. Yeah. Hang on." Hannah replied sheepishly, "I'm just getting dressed!"

She rapidly towelled herself dry, slipped into her jeans, revelling in the fact that they now began to be a little tight over her hips, and slipped on a way-to-big T-shirt.

She stepped out of the shower, and noticing that Hermione had obviously gone back into the dorm, hung her towel up, and walked out with the bundle of clothes.

"Hey." Hannah mumbled placing the bundle on her chair to be grabbed by the house elves later.

"Hi, Are you okay? I heard you go 'ouch'?"

Hannah blushed, "Erm. Yeah. Can I talk to you? Some stuff happened with Ron, and I just need to get it off my chest..."

"Sure, is that why you ignored him earlier? He looked quite upset at it, even ran back up to his room when he saw you weren't going to come straight down."

Hannah sighed. "So... This is slightly awkward, but Ron, well we were erm snogging, and then it became more than snogging, and then he...well he... h-he.." Hannah trailed off, her face by now crimson, her eyes darting over the rug-covered stone flooring.

"Hannah? What did he do?" Hermione asked concerned

"He kissed me." Hannah said, covering her face with a hand.

"Yes.... You just said that you were snogging." Confusion evident from Hermione's tone

"No. I mean, he... h-he under my skirt, my _other_ lips..." she whispered ashamedly

"Oh." Hermione said, still not quite having caught up, "O-oh!"

"Yeah, 'Oh'"

"So you didn't like it?"

"I loved it! It was fantastic, I've not felt anything like that before! But it was so sudden, and it's embarrassing, and I can't face Ron right now, Hermione! I need to process!"

Hermione stood, silent. She was still catching up. Ron had yet again beaten her to one of Hannah's relationship milestones. No! She scolded herself, they discussed this already, it is _not_ a competition. Hannah had said that she was perfectly happy counting each of them as a first, equally.

"Okay..." Hermione started, "I... Well...Okay. As long as you're happy, Hannah" she said.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked her friend, not blind to the way Hermione was obviously put out.

"Well, it's just I'm happy for you, but well... I'm not ready yet to do anything like that.....I don't want to lose you because I'm not going to do that."

Hannah grabbed her girlfriend into a hug.

"You don't have to. To be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready to keep doing that stuff, or more. I was just caught up in the heat of the moment."

Hermione glared slightly, "He did _ask_ didn't he?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course he did, I just mean that I'm not sure I can do more than that. ...Though I may want to see what it's like from the other side..."

Both the girls blushed even harder. After a brief awkward silence, Hannah continued.

"Sorry. I shouldn't tell you this stuff, it puts you in an awkward position being my girlfriend and best friend and Ron and everything."

"It's okay." Hermione murmured, "No really, it's okay. You want to talk about this stuff and that's okay. It's not something to be ashamed about as long as you're safe." Her voice strengthening as she remembered the 'right' things to say.

"Thanks." Hannah now trying to pull her out of the conversation... but alas, no such luck. Hermione continued.

"When you said you hadn't felt anything like it?" She started, "Do you mean you've never... you know... touched?"

"N-n-no! Well almost, but no!"

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, "I thought it would be one of the first things you'd have tried after you changed."

"I almost did, but then I remembered that girls don't do that and stopped myself... I shouldn't do that if I'm trying to be a girl"

Hermione gently slapped the back of Hannah's head

"You daft girl! First you are a girl, you don't need to try anything. And Second! Girls do that too! We just don't brag about it like boys."

"Huh. Really?"

"Yeah, silly! Why do you think Lavender always closes her curtains and we never hear her snoring?"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Even I've done it before." Hermione let slip before she realised what she just told her girlfriend

"Oh. Erm. Cool... I nearly did..."

"Huh?"

"In the shower just now, I nearly did."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Hannah"

Hannah sat on the edge of her bed, Hermione sat down next to her, careful to keep her hands to herself.

"I w-want to. I started to think about...Ron... and well then my hands started to wander, and I started to try and do what he did with his tongue with my fingers."

"You don't need to go into quite so much detail" Hermione whimpered, shuffling slightly, Hannah oblivious

"Well, okay. Anyway I wanted to... p-put a finger in? Like he put his tongue... in" Hannah actually started sobbing slightly, Hermione blinked and looked at her concerned "And well, when I tried I couldn't. There wasn't anything there to, it was just like a belly button. It hurt to press and I-I-I..."

Hannah's head spun, tears now pouring freely as the wave of depression hit her, realising that as magical as her potion was, just as the matron warned it wouldn't give her everything she desperately wanted right now.

Hermione grabbed her tearful girlfriend into a hug, all talk, all themes forgotten. Trying to comfort Hannah, she gently kissed her forehead, and said it would be okay.

After a while, Hannah's crying became sniffles, became nothing.

"Hermione? You're humming." Hannah realised that Hermione had been gently humming a wonderful tune, one that brought images of Tangerines and church towers into her mind, thought she wasn't sure why.

"I am? Sorry, I'll stop."

"No. Please don't... It's nice" Hannah whispered.

Hermione began to hum again, Oh! The bells of Saint Clement! Hannah remembered the song.

"I should probably speak to Ron, shouldn't I?"

* * *

Hannah slipped into the boys' dorm room later that night, quiet so as not to disturb anyone other than the redhead she was trying to meet.

She found Ron's bed, curtains closed, and she gently opened them to find the boy laying on his side, still fully dressed, facing away from her, shoulders slumped.

"Ron?" She asked, climbing in and closing the curtains behind her. She lay down next to him.

Ron grunted.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to process and to shower. I talked to Hermione, and things. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm sorry" Ron whispered, "I shouldn't have done that. I knew you weren't ready, and I know I asked, but I should have asked properly and... a-and damn it! I just love you and I'm so sorry I fucked it all up by jumping ahead. Can we pretend it never happened?"

Hannah blinked, "Sure." She whispered, "But, for the record. I liked it... I wasn't ready, but I liked it, and I would rather not pretend it never happened, otherwise we can't do it again..."

Ron shuffled round so that they were facing each other. He noticed that Hannah really needed to get a bra, he could see everything with the way the shirt had settled.

"Erm." He licked his lips, "Okay. I licked (Liked!) it too, you.. erm... you taste great" He said, awkwardly

The pair blushed as red as Ron's hair. Hannah let out a slight sniffled giggle.

"Well thanks." She stuck out her tongue at him, "Maybe we don't have to do this _all_ the time, Ron... But I wouldn't mind doing it from time to time still"

Ron licked his lips again, his mouth was so bloody dry!

"I'd like that" He mumbled

"Of course" Hannah said cheekily, "I would have to pay my part as well."

"O-Oh. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." Hannah said firmly, staring into the boy's brown eyes

"Erm."

* * *

The trio had almost finished there breakfast, a slight air of awkwardness as they ate. It had not escaped Hermione's attention that Hannah had spent the night in a bed that wasn't the one next to hers.

"So are we going to go to the village today-" Hermione started in an attempt to break the silence. But suddenly she was interrupted as the post owls arrived.

Hannah found two of the owls landing in front of her. One a magnificent black bird with glossy, iridescent feathers, and the other the Tawny she had begun to bond with. She slipped the birds some bacon from the bowl in the centre and read the notes.

The black owl was only carrying a tiny slip, which her heart sank slightly at with worry.

> Harry, be in the common room at midnight tonight. Alone. - Snuffles

The letter the tawny held was far more interesting, as all three knew exactly who had sent it. Even watchful eyes from a blond at the next table over weren't missed as Hannah took the letter and began to read the beautiful rounded handwriting, the violet-inked letters.

> Hannah Potter,
> 
> Hi! I have to say, I was most surprised to receive a letter from you! I had no idea that anybody had any idea that I existed, let alone my name or anything!
> 
> Of course I would love to stay in contact with you! I know exactly how difficult it can be to be someone like us. Any advice I can give, I would be most welcome to!
> 
> If I'm not mistaken, today is a Hogsmeade day? (Or it will be when you open this) I'm actually back in the country now, so I would love it if you could come meet me in the Hogshead. Feel free to bring your 'friends', and if you can get my idiot brother down here, I would love that to.
> 
> I'm sorry to hear he treated you badly, please accept my apologies for that, he always was swayed more by Father's influences.
> 
> Anyway, until later, Cousin (because we are, did you know that?),
> 
> Lyra Black

Hannah showed the letter to the other pair, looked up to Draco, who had been watching them carefully for reactions as she read the letters.

She nodded at him, then tilted her head to the doors to say "Meet me outside"

She shuffled out of the hall, Hermione and Ron each side. Draco stood up, making sure to give an excuse that kept his usual sidekicks busy with their food, and slipped out the other door to the entrance hall.

Once there he found himself alone with the trio, slightly warily he stood closer and spoke

"Hi. Was that fro-"

Suddenly Draco was swept into a tight hug from Hermione. Ron pulled her off the ferret before suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Ron _also_ wrapped him up.

Stunned Draco stood there waiting for someone to explain, the trio now stood, Hannah equally as bewildered.

Ron started first, "Thank you. For not being an arse. Hannah told us everything."

"Erm. Thanks Weasel" Draco replied, still not quite sure where the affection came from.

"No, seriously, Mal-Draco" Hermione added, "I'm sorry what happened to you, that must be so difficult to lose family like that. And you have been better this year, and I know that you only did that because of your father, and-"

"Stop!" Draco said with a shout. "Please do NOT apologise to me for anything! I'm the one who's been an arse, and I don't deserve it."

"Stupid Ferret" Ron grumbled

"Enough!" Hannah had given up, she needed to stop this before someone said something they would regret and Draco stormed off. "Look. We got a reply from your sister today, and she wanted to meet in Hogsmeade. She asked if you could come."

"Well how the fuck can I do that, Potter?" Draco snapped, "I'm pretty sure everyone would notice me coming down to Hogsmeade with you three, and then meeting with a strange girl."

"I'll lend you my cloak."

"What?" Both Ron and Draco spluttered at the same time. Draco from confusion, Ron from shock.

"And pray, tell, Hannah. What is so special about your cloak?"

"Not my normal one, Draco." Hannah said annoyed, "My _invisibility cloak_. How have you not worked out that I have one yet?"

Draco winced. Well, that did explain a lot.

"Erm. I have to do some stuff to make sure my friends don't worry, but sure. I'll meet you back here in an hour?" Draco said walking away.

"Oh! Draco!" He turned back to see Hannah waving at him, "She goes by Lyra Black now."

Draco's heart leapt as he realised he could now send letters to her directly.

"Oh, and Draco?" Ron said with a slight maniacal grin, "If you hurt her, Hannah, or anyone. I will make sure you're sorry."


	18. Ms. Lyra Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio + Draco meet in the hogshead with Lyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Laptop, new keyboard, new editor, and completely new OS...  
> I struggled a bit writing this...
> 
> It's not my best chapter, but I hope you like it. It's a little short because the next scene is going to be quite long as well.

About an hour later the trio met back up with Draco in the entrance hall to start the walk down to the village. Draco peeled off behind one of the small alcoves, whipped Hannah's cloak over himself, and making sure to keep up, he glided behind the trio occasionally putting in a word towards the small conversation they were having about school subjects, the quidditch leagues, and why the ministry were so backwards about some issues but progressive about others.

Reaching Hogsmeade the small group entered the Hogshead. Hermione and Ron trying to look at ease. Hannah and Draco almost shaking with nervousness, Hannah was bouncing slightly on her toes. None of them truly comfortable between the excitement and anxiousness at meeting Lyra.

Hermione spotted her first. The lone woman at the far back table, dark raven hair tumbled down the back of the chair, the plait almost reaching the floor, small slithers of green and red could be seen woven in. Whether strands of coloured hair or ribbon, it wasn't clear, but in either way it brought some simple elegance to the style. Her cloak was a large black affair, trimmed in at the waist, the collar and sleeves decorated with slips of red. From what little they could see from her legs, she was wearing the most beautiful lace-detailed dress. All in all she looked like the perfect embodiment of a Black heiress. Though given she grew up in the Malfoy household, this was of no surprise.

Hermione tapped Hannah on the shoulder and they walked over, reaching the table, Hermione took charge, protective as always of her girlfriend.

"Miss Black?"

"I am. You must be Hannah?" The beautiful woman responded, and she was beautiful thought Hermione. Though she wouldn't be telling Hannah she felt so.

"Actually…"

"I'm Hannah", the shortest girl piped up

Lyra Black looked at Hannah, her silver eyes staring briefly, inspecting the girl. She gave a short sharp nod, accepting that they were who they said they were and then

"Of course. My apologies, Hannah. Please, sit." She gestured to the chairs.

Hermione and Ron slipped into one side, Hannah went to sit the other, careful to stay standing for a moment, feeling Draco subtly brush past her into the chair closest the wall. Lyra pulled a spare chair from the table next to theirs, gracefully bring it round with a slight spin.

"So, my brother couldn't join us then?" She asked.

"Erm, he's here…" Hannah nodded to the seat next to her, "Invisibility cloak."

"Hm" Lyra said a slight sniff and nod, clearly impressed at not the fact they had one, but rather that they had so sensibly considered to use it.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to meet us?" Hermione added, trying to bring the conversation to a start, the Black woman had asked them here, for what?

"Ah. Yes. Well, " Lyra let the mask slip, a soft warm smile beamed over the group, putting them at complete ease. Hannah could see why Draco liked her, the confidence and loving warmth. "I have been back in the country for a while. I moved back here when I joined Weirdsister College, and since then I've been staying with a certain mutty relative at his home."

They all blinked. She was living with Sirius? How did they not notice this, they stayed there all summer!?

"Wait. Weirdsister College?" Hermione added, the name rang a bell.

"Yes." Lyra said with a grin, "Muggleborn, right?"

"Hey!" Ron started, "Hermione may be muggleborn, but she's the best student in our year!"

"Oh! That's not at all what I meant! Hermione, would you like to explain for the others at the table?"

"Weirdsister college is fictional, or isn't I guess? It's part of some muggle books about witches I read when I was little."

"Correct! Though it is also absolutely real, it's also one of the highest rated higher wizarding education colleges in the world." Lyra added with a slight boast.

Hannah was beginning to like her. They hadn't spoken much yet, but the general attitude certainly made her feel comfortable.

For the next hour the group chatted away, catching up on school events, all the things that had happened in each year they were there. Ever so often eliciting a gasp from Lyra as she looked afraid for them, nobody missing the lingering looks of worry she shot at the 'empty' chair in the corner. Eventually it was Lyra's turn.

"My story is pretty boring in comparison." She let out an awkward laugh, "I left home after Father said he would curse me if I set a foot back there, then I went to your father, Ron. I'd heard mine grumble about the Weasley's so often I assumed that if my Father was such a jerk, maybe the people he hated wouldn't be so bad after all. And then when I met him he told me about your aunt and helped organise everything to get me to go to Beauxbaton's to finish school. They don't have NEWTs there, they have a general exam licence that everyone has to pass at age 20 to continue to use their wand, but it's otherwise a pretty similar curriculum, and to be honest I don't think anyone actually fails. And well, once I finished that I moved back here, got an invitation to the college, that was just September, and moved in with my cousin, Snuffles, and that was that."

"So you're at his house? Hannah asked, cocking her head slightly, which triggered a slight giggle from Hermione

"I am. And I think it would be really nice for you to visit, Hannah. We have a lot to chat about, I'm sure." That warm smile once again piercing Hannah's soul and making her feel like she was with family. Which she was, she guessed.

"Oh God!" Ron blurted, "Sorry, I missed the time, I have to get back to finish some homework! Hermione, can you help, please?" He asked, trying his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure. Hannah, are you coming?" Hermione asked as they stood up.

"I'll be up in a bit, I want to chat some more to Lyra, please?"

"Sure, just don't be long, you still have that essay for Professor McGonagall to do.

"I won't".

"Well, if we're going to keep chatting, I'm going to get another drink, I'll be back in a moment" Lyra added, as she glided over to the rather busy bar.

Hannah sat, thinking for a moment. If Lyra was at Grimauld Place, maybe she could stay there to. It would almost be like having proper family. Her, her godfather, and Lyra all together and comfortable. No more Dursleys. Oh. Fuck. The Dursleys. She'd forgotten about them, there was no way she could go back there and keep being her. Petunia would have a fit, and who knows what Uncle Vernon would do.

Hannah started to breathe rapidly, the invisible hand on her leg trying to comfort her did nothing, but just before she could enter a full-blown panic attack she was snapped out of it by someone calling her name.

"Hannah!"

Hannah looked up at the caller. Oh. It was just Ginny and Luna.

"Hey" she whispered quietly.

"You okay?" Luna asked, in her usual dreamy way, "I saw some nargles"

"Yeah." Hannah answered, almost as a question to herself, as the pair slipped in next to her.

Ginny waggled her eyebrows. "So? What are your intentions with my brother?"

Hannah went scarlet as she spluttered.

"Come on, Hannah. Just us girls. I don't want details, but you've been doing the nasty, right? At least tell me if he's been a gentleman or not."

Okay. Now that was too much. She wasn't going to talk about this, especially as Draco was sitting right there, and Ginny was her boyfriend's _sister_!

"She clearly has, she glows now." Luna added as Hannah began to panic, was it really that obvious?

They both let out a giggle, "We didn't know by the way. But that look of panic, Hannah, you clearly have been, you naughty girl!"

Hannah was still not quite ready to respond, her brain was spinning from the audacity of the couple. Wait, were they a couple? There were far too many things today.

"And what's Hermione like?" Ginny added with a wink, "If Luna and I weren't a thing, and if you weren't with her I wouldn't mind asking her out. I bet she knows some _interesting_ spells?"

"W-w-we've not…" Hannah whispered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hannah" Lyra stated in her most authoritative voice from right behind the giggling pair of miscreants, "Are you okay?"

Hannah looked back up from the table and noticed the worried looks on Ginny and Luna's faces as they took in the formidable witch that stood at Hannah's defence.

"I'm fine. These are my friends. L-luna and Ginny. They were just teasing."

"Hm. Well a good friend would notice when the teasing went to far and made their friend uncomfortable"

"No, really, it's okay!" Hannah added, "I get they were joking. It was nice seeing you guys, but can I talk to Lyra alone, please?" Hannah asked in a small voice.

"Sure.." The pair looked a little upset at the thought that they had hurt Hannah, and slid out of their chairs to leave. "Sorry, Hannah." They added as they walked away from the table.

"You shouldn't put up with that" Lyra said as she sat down opposite, Hannah heard the gentle whisper of "She's right" from her side.

"It's okay! Seriously. I"m used to much worse, they really are my friends. It's just that they know everything and so they tease me to try and make me feel better."

"Hm" Lyra said non-committed, "well, what did you want to talk about Hannah?"

"Erm. Draco could you go for a bit? Please? You can come back when I'm gone" She stood and felt Draco brush past.

Lyra looked at her enquiringly

"So…"

"Yes?"

"You're like me…" Hannah said with a sigh. "You're trans?"

Lyra looked at her, waiting for the rest of the question she was sure was about to follow.

"Does it get easier?"

Huh. Not the question she expected.

"Yes. Eventually. But it isn't easy, I won't lie to you."

Hannah and Lyra must have kept talking for at least another half hour. About transition, the potions, how utterly shit the world was, her favourite new outfits- "I love that dress and cloak!" Hannah squeaked at one point, receiving a glowing smile from the older girl- and all the other little details. Hannah even became comfortable enough to ask about how things worked down there once she had the _'Femmina Replicana'_. To which Lyra just said "This is another conversation for another time." But all in all, Hannah came back knowing far more than she had before, she had made friends with someone who was really family, and she had truly found herself a roll model and woman she wanted to aspire to be, to work hard for so that she could be proud.


	19. Snape and Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets with Snape in his office, and then back up to the common room to answer the fire-call from sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 'borrowed' some lines from the actual book at the end with Sirius.   
> They aren't quite the same as the canon plot though, due to some of the changes we have already.

When Hannah got back up to the castle, she had left Draco and Lyra to have their whispered reunion, she was at ease. She was truly beginning to feel that the world was looking better. She had found someone who looked at her with the love a mother would have, she had two wonderful partners, she had quite a few friends (though some could be arses from time to time).

But there was still a niggling feeling that she had to put to rest. So, instead of going right and up the main stairs towards the Gryffindor tower and her friends, she instead turned left at the entrance hall, down the narrower staircase to the Dungeons.

She reached the door, and knocked waiting for it to be opened.

"Ms. Potter?" The tall potions master asked as he opened the door, letting her into his office.

Hannah stood for a moment and swayed, trying to decide whether to sit or not.

"Please, have a seat." Snape said gently, though with an air that made it almost an order.

"Thank you, sir." Hannah sank into the chair, which was surprisingly soft.

She looked around the room, behind the desk and his chair were the largest bookshelves she had ever seen in a room that wasn't a library. From floor to ceiling, they were filled with books of all sorts, from some of the spines they covered everything from literature to potions and dark rituals. To her right, opposite the door were more shelves, this time the lower shelves full of drawers, the upper shelves filled with jars of potions ingredients, the light reflecting off the oddities with a rainbow of different colours.

Suddenly she remembered that she was in the office for a reason and snapped back to the front to look at Snape. Who had patiently waited for her to acclimatise.

"Erm."

"Yes, Ms. Potter?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You knew my parents." That came out far more like a statement than she planned.

"I did." He answered, a slight sneer forming.

"Erm. Can you tell me about them? Please?"

"I cannot tell you about your father." Snape started. Hannah looked slightly forlorn.

"But," Snape continued, there was no way he was going to let the Gryffindor cry in his office, "I knew your mother very well. We grew up together in the same town."

Hannah looked up, "So she knew about you? That you're trans?"

Snape lifted his eyebrow again and shifted. Hannah flinched.

"She did." He drawled. "Though, I ask Ms. Potter that you be less forthcoming with that information. It is something I put behind me many years ago now."

"Oh." Hannah looked at her feet in awkwardness.

"She was accepting, you know." He answered the question as yet unsaid. "When we first met I was already a 'Tom boy' as they call it, she didn't even know anything until we first got to Hogwarts, and by then she had gotten so used to me she didn't care."

Hannah looked up, noticing the small smile on the professor's face as he remembered her mother.

"She was the greatest friend I could ever have wished for, and then I threw it away because of something your father did. And that was that." He sighed.

"I'm sorry" Hannah whispered, curiously.

"It was nothing you did, Ms. Potter, Hannah. Do not apologise for others."

Hannah sat quietly for a moment. The ticks from the teacher's wall clock reverberated around her mind.

"She would be proud of you." Snape said, breaking the quiet. "She would have accepted you, have loved you with all her heart. She would have been overjoyed to have found she had a daughter."

"Thank you" Hannah said, a slight look of surprise shot across Snape's face before he could hide it, "I've been wondering that for a while. I've been afraid that they would have been disappointed in me, or would have hated me like Malfoy senior did with Draco's sister."

Snape raised his eyebrow… again… what was with that?

"She wouldn't have been upset for a moment. She may have been afraid for you, or worried about you being here alone, but there is absolutely no doubt that she wouldn't have been proud of her daughter, or that she wouldn't have loved and protected you just as much. Wherever she is, I am certain she loves you just as much now as when you were born."

Hannah sat for a moment, absorbing the news. Then she stood, ready to return to her friends.

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

Snape nodded.

As Hannah opened the door she turned and quickly added, "Oh! And sir, wherever she is now, I bet she would be proud and happy for you too, knowing that you're here teaching and everything."

Snape sat shocked. The difference between the nest-headed boy he first met five years ago, and the raven-locked girl he had just talked to had never been so apparent. Had he really been so cruel just because at one point she looked a bit like her father?

"Thank you, but I doubt she would be proud of me" he sighed.

* * *

Hannah had draped a large blanket around her, it was getting cold in the common room as it approached midnight. The winter's air had settled down over the castle, cooling every room to that point where it wasn't quite comfortable anymore. And unfortunately for her, the fire had to be off as she was expecting that fire-call from Sirius.

She still didn't feel ready for Sirius to know everything yet. She had asked Hermione and Ron up to the rooms, and she clothed herself in the blanket to try and hide her new form. She sat on the rug in front of the large fireplace, her back against the sofa, and she played with her wand, flicking it about to summon little spark-sprites just to watch them float. It was almost meditative and she felt her mind sink and relax in a way she hadn't felt since the summer.

Suddenly the fire flickered green and there in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius's head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said. "I've been checking every hour."

"I've been here for hours though…" Hannah said, surprised.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet, guess I'm still not used to the long hair, and the blanket blends in quite well".

"But what if you'd been seen?" said Hannah anxiously.

"Well, I think a girl might've got a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry," Sirius said hastily. Hannah wondered if it had been her that he'd seen and he'd just not realised it. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code — and codes are breakable. Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed — your scar."

Hannah looked at him, she'd almost managed to forget that name. "Do you know what it is with my scar then?"

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Dumbledore said it may be that it's whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," said Hannah, "Maybe he just didn't like what I dreamed about" she added with a joke,

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," said Sirius.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with the Hall of Prophecy, that Dream?" Hannah asked.

"I doubt- wait, how and what do you know about the hall?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"That's what I dreamt about, but other than that not much" Hannah said, slightly shrinking back, "What do you know about it?"

"So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted, "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No, she's not letting us use magic at all. Just reading."

"Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat?" repeated Hannah, "it's not like we're going to form an army"… though she conveniently put that they _did_ form a DADA club out of her mind.

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing — forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"Have you heard about Hagrid?" Hannah asked, changing the subject before Sirius could ask about anything else, she missed her giant friend, especially as she wanted to share the news about her with him. No matter how anxious it made her to be telling other people.

"Ah . . ." said Sirius, "well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him." Then, seeing their stricken faces, he added quickly, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine. Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home — but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or — well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay."

Hannah looked nervous.

There was a pause in which Sirius looked out of the fire at Hannah, a crease between his sunken eyes.

"You're less like your father than I thought," he said finally.

"Look —" Hannah started, she might as well tell him now, right?

"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," said Sirius, but Hannah was sure he was lying. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a tiny 'pop', and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more.


	20. Life can be a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid is back, Hannah and Lyra write, and the Charms Club (DA) finishes for Christmas.
> 
> Sorry, not a happy chapter really…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my horrendous Hagrid accent…
> 
> CW: Non-consent. Not r*pe, but still non-consent.
> 
> (And my new editor sucks at rendering quotes! I need to find a new favourite, grr...)

Hannah and Hermione were sitting in the library. Hermione seemed to be studying the largest book Hannah had ever seen.

“Hey, Hermione? Do you know a spell to hide information in a letter? I’ve got one to send to Lyra, but I don’t want anyone else to read it?”

Hermione looked up from the book.

“I do, but you know that if the Ministry sees it they’ll just assume that it’s got something to do with this agenda they think you and Dumbledore are wrapped up in?”

“I know… But it’s private and I _really_ don’t want Fudge knowing about my body, thank you very much!”

“Okay, here, finish your letter and I’ll use the spell to make the second half invisible unless she casts the counter charm.”

And so Hannah wrote. And when she finished, Hermione cast a quick charm to make the text invisible.

> _Hi Lyra,_
> 
> _I know it’s only been like a day, so don’t worry about replying straight away._
> 
> _You said it was a longer conversation but well with Ron and everything else…_
> 
> _Erm._
> 
> _Okay so these lines are gonna be like your brother was in Hogsmeade, got it?_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _Thanks! Hannah P._

* * *

As the cold began to sweep into the glen, as the Black Lake started to freeze and winter descended onto Hogwarts and the grounds, Hannah thought back to the term so far. It had been a long few months since the start of term, longer than 2 months had any right to be. The general transphobia, the Ministry continuously posting spurious articles against her, the students being arseholes…. Delores fucking Umbridge.

So far the year had sucked for Hannah. But with December came a holiday, and with that a new term in a new year, a chance for life to move on and get better.

As our trio, plus a very cuddly Ginny and Luna took a walk along the edge of the Forbidden Forest a warm, friendly sight reached there eyes. There just 100 meters in front of them smoke puffed from the roof of a small hut which up until now had spent the year looking very empty and depressingly quiet. And there, tending to some plants just outside stood a man that they all knew very well. That said, the green-ish steak covering one eye was definitely a new accessory.

Hagrid was back!

Most of the group ran forwards to great there gigantic friend. Hannah started to follow them, then hung back slightly. Hagrid didn’t know yet. This was going to be a very awkward conversation.

The group had started a conversation, hugs were shared, laughs, words of welcome and joy. Then Hagrid noticed that ‘Harry’ wasn’t there. And the awkwardness began.

“It’s nice to see you lot again. But where’s ’Arry?”

“Erm..” Hermione muttered, turning around to look at Hannah, who was still standing rather awkwardly at the back, about ten meters away.

Hagrid followed her gaze and stared at the girl he could just about see standing there through his meaty mask. Why was she wearing a skirt that was far too short for the current weather?

“Well? ’o’s that? Merlin, come in all of you before you shiver to death and you can tell me about where ’Arry is.”

They all traipsed into the cottage and sat down around the tall table. Fang, oblivious to any changes, went over to Hannah immediately and flopped his head onto her thighs expectantly, his massive panting tongue covering her skirt in drool.

“Huh? ‘e don’ usually like new people.” Hagrid grunted, turning to his small range he barked “Tea?”

The group almost unanimously murmured yeses, Hannah was too distracted playing with Fang’s floppy face in an attempt to avoid the obvious to reply.

A short moment later, Hagrid turned back around from the range and passed out the mixture of mugs. He made one for Hannah anyway. Merlin’s tits would he not give the shivering girl something warming.

After they got through most of the drinks, he once again pressed the issue.

“Well? Where’s ’Arry?”

Almost a whisper, barely above the noise of Fang’s panting, Hannah responded.

“That’s me…”

Hagrid looked over at her, a small frown formed on his face.

“No… really. It’s me… erm. B-but I go by Hannah now. Is that o-okay?” she gulped

Hagrid looked a little longer, let out a short laugh and smiled.

“Of course. I can’t say I understan’ it. But if this is what makes you ’appy, then who am I to judge yuh!”

The room filled with wind as all five teenagers let out a collectively held breath.

“Blimey though, Har-Hannah! I thought you were a second year, you’re so small! And what on earth are you thinkin’ walking round the grounds in nothin’ but tha’ tiny skirt?”

“Hey! She can wear whatever she wants!” Ginny interrupted.

“I mean’ nothin’ by it… Just though’ he- sorry- she would be cold like tha’.”

Hannah smiled and sipped the last dregs of her tea.

“Thanks, Hagrid”

“Now, you asked ‘bout my summer? Well I ain’t so sure I shoul’ say righ’ now, but see me again tomorrow evenin’? Once it’s dark.”

Fang barked out, how dare this girl not keep playing with his ears!

* * *

Hannah was sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard reading. She’d been spending a lot of time alone recently. Between the dreams, the intense emotions she needed to process about her relationships, and just in general everything. She needed time to process. She actually spent most of these times at the foot of the astronomy tower (there was a little secret entrance there most people missed), but she’d taken to the courtyard recently as it was slightly sheltered from the bitter highland winds.

As she shook herself off of the cold, ready to leave she suddenly found Hedwig. She almost dropped out of the sky at Hannah’s feet! Hedwig stood there slumped, screeching sadly. She had one wing which was most definitely missing feathers. Something, or someone had clearly gone after her.

Picking her up, Hannah slowly removed the strip of damaged parchment from Hedwig’s leg, stroking her to try and keep her calm.

> _Hannah,_
> 
> _You need to be more careful with your letters. I have no idea what you wrote, most of the letter was torn off below the first lines!_
> 
> _I only know it was you because of the squiggly writing (adorable, by the way. Remind me to teach you to how to use a quill properly)_
> 
> _Anyway, it’s probably best we don’t talk until this summer when we can actually talk talk._
> 
> _Lyra_

Hannah looked for a moment, sadness filled her as she realised not only had someone stolen her private conversation, but they had hurt her first friend, thbe bird that had kept her company all those summers at the Dursleys’.

Suddenly she noticed the writing rippling, changing. And, in it’s place a completely new letter wrote itself out.

> _Hiya, again!_
> 
> _This spell is a little more complicated than the one you appeared to use, it only reveals itself to the actual recipient and waits for them to be alone!_
> 
> _You need a potion for the ink, too._
> 
> _I’ll be sure to show you how. Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow evening, say 7? Snuffles told me you know a few good passages?_
> 
> _As to what little I did get of your message (seriously, invisible ink spells? Pretty low security, sweetie), DON’T WORRY!_
> 
> _It’s all totally normal before you switch to the Replicana potion, and you’ll be 16 in 6 months and in another 6 you’ll be perfectly ‘normal’ (ugh I hate that word). I know that sounds like a long time, but don’t worry, you’ll be okay._
> 
> _Remind me though, because Pomfrey’s book is decent but misses all the good lezzy stuff, I owe you one hell of an awkward conversation about keeping safe!!_
> 
> _Anyway, see you again in a couple of days,_
> 
> _Lyra_
> 
> _P.P.S. Hey, Draco mentioned your home situation (it was an accident), if you ever want someone cooler to live with, I think I could probably work something out, you being my cousin and everything!_

* * *

“Well! That’s it for now everyone! Were going to stop for the holiday, and then we’ll meet back up in January. So have a good break, and I’ll see you then!” Hannah said warmly to the group she had been teaching for the last three months.

People began to pack up their kit, Neville was bouncing happily as he talked to Luna about the way he _finally_ managed to get his expelliarmus to hit correctly.

As they all puttered out of the room, Hannah finished up repairing the dummies they borrowed. She didn’t know how the room worked, but she always did just in case they were ever simply recalled in a broken state.

She stepped over to the blackboard and began to clean it off, carefully avoiding getting any chalk on the photos that various members had pinned. Photos of Cedric, of friends, family who died in the last war, the group photo of the Order Of The Phoenix Sirius gave her, the photo of a silver-haired woman Luna put there. Hannah assumed it must have been her mother from the age and appearance… but Luna had simply smiled when she asked, and she hadn’t pressed it.

Giving a slightly sombre smile, Hannah picked up her satchel and turned to leave.

Oh. Cho was still there?

“Hey, Hannah..” She whispered.

“Hi?”

“I’m useless at this, aren’t I?” Cho said, stepping closer, “You’re so good, and I’ve learned so much, I’m not saying I haven’t, but I’m no good…and I keep thinking, did he know this stuff? Maybe if he knew it, then maybe he would still be here…”

Oh.

“He did know it.” Hannah stated firmly, “He knew all of this, he was brilliant. But he was just a student, and well… Voldemort is just more powerful…”

Cho stepped closer, almost towering over Hannah now. The sixth year seeker was one of the tallest in her year, and standing there now Hannah felt smaller than even when hugging Hagrid earlier that day.

“Er. Cho?”

“Mmm?” Cho said, she looked up at the ceiling, “Oh, mistletoe…”  
  


“Err, yeah?” Hannah said awkwardly, stepping backwards slightly, “Look, I’ve got to go–”

In one fluid movement, Cho bent down, grabbed Hannah by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips.

Fuck! Hannah struggled and pushed her away.

“What the fuck was that?!” She shouted as she whipped her wand out.

“What was what? Oh, the Kiss?” Cho smirked, “You know you liked it, I saw you watching me last year and I know you like me.”

“I _did_ like you, but I’ve changed, Cho. And wtf was with forcing yourself on me? I have to go…”

“Oh! Don’t be like that! It was just a kiss, and I didn’t force it on you. You like it, don’t you, Harry?”

“What?!” Hannah began to cry as Chang stepped closer again as if to block her way to the door.

“Oh, Please… We all know you’re just doing this dress-up thing to date everyone like the slut you are. You’re basically just sleeping your way around, from what I hear. With both Granger and Weasley?”

Hannah pushed passed her towards the door, but Chang grabbed her arm and twisted it.

“I-I’m _dating_ them, you arse! A-and it i-is HANNAH!”

She swiped her wand, wordlessly shooting a nasty hex Ron taught her at Chang, the same one he’d used on Seamus, the one that transformed the target’s forehead into an copy of their genitals for at least a day.

Hannah didn’t see or notice what she cast, however, as her eyes were so blurred from tears as she ran from the room.

* * *

“SHE DID WHAT?” Ron was _livid_. Hermione was clearly stewing with her own calculated rage as Hannah told them about Chang.

“I feel s-s-s-silly” she said through the sniffles, her eyes now red and sore from the sobbing, “I shouldn’t be crying…”

“Hannah!” Hermione said, placing a hand on Hannah’s leg, ignoring the flinch, “It is okay to cry, what she did was wrong and she won’t get away with this.”

“Of c-course she will! She’s a sixth year and n-not hated by the teachers…”

“She won’t. I’m sure Professor McGonagall will stand up for you, and Professor Snape, too.”

Sniff. “Maybe…” Hannah looked up, wiped her face with her sleeve, “Where’s Ron?”

Oh. Bugger. Hermione looked around, whilst she was consoling Hannah, Ron had obviously slipped out… She really, really hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid…

“C-can we cuddle for a bit? I don’t want to be alone…” Hannah whispered as she grasped her girlfriend tight.

“Of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Sorry, I know that ending was kind of a bastard move of me... 
> 
> And some of you asked about Hagrid's reaction, so there ya go!
> 
> Next up is the Christmas hols, and if you know canon you know which event I'm going to twist next...


	21. Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😬 Erm... So... You know canon. So you know what comes just before the Christmas holidays.... sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> §text§ = parseltongue
> 
> There are a lot of scene breaks in this, simply because of the way it flowed, Hannah was a bit overwhelmed so her memory kept jumping (Can a writer use excuses like that?).
> 
> CW: Blood, & Intentional Misgendering

It was the last week before the school broke up for the winter holidays, and classes had slowed to the usual relaxed affair as teachers gave up trying to keep their students focused.

Hannah had been avoiding the great hall all week, and she was looking forward to Sunday when she along with the rest of the group would be heading back to her Godfather and Cousin's home for the break.

After word got around school about Cho, about how they had responded to each other, the nasty words thrown towards both girls, the jinxes that had been shot at them. Hannah had enough. Somehow Cho had avoided the worst of it, but after Ron had cursed her hair to fall out the school got particularly nasty towards Hannah despite her never being the one in the wrong.

And well. Enough was enough. They had already started to forget, rumours moved on, and by the time the Holidays came around and they were back everyone would have moved onto who got which broomstick from whom.

So, avoiding the great hall. Hannah had substituted it with something she found was just as enjoyable as the going-away feast currently taking place: spending time with her wonderful partners.

And that's where she was this evening; the school bell had just struck midnight, everyone was quiet and asleep. Despite the rules, Hannah had been spending equal time between sharing her partner's beds. And she loved every moment. Sure, they weren't exactly _doing_ anything... But she enjoyed being able to spend that time together, cuddling, feeling each other's warmth as they slept.

And she hadn't had another nightmare in ages, so _something_ was clearly working.

So here she lay, cuddling Ron as the two slept breathing together. Most definitely breaking the rules, the pair were pressed tight under his duvet, Hannah wearing nothing but a pair of knickers, Ron a pair of socks.

They were comfortable, and nothing would stop them from wanting that. Screw Seamus for the one time he opened the curtain without trying to alert them first.

But unfortunately, on this occasion, Hannah had once again got caught into a nightmare.

* * *

Hannah slithered down the dark-tiled hallway towards the room of prophecy. She tasted the air. Someone was nearby.

That wouldn't do. She would have to do something about that. Nobody could know she was snaking around the ministry at this time.

Ah! There he was, the delicious man. She tasted the air. Ugh, maybe she spoke too soon. He didn't smell tasty at all. And why was he so orange?

Oh well, no way she was going to get back out without him spotting her now.

She slide up behind him, and reared up so that her head was level with the back of his neck.

Just to make sure. _Hisssssss_ she tasted the air again. Nope, definitely not food.

The man turned towards her, seriously what was with the orange on his head? It was most distracting.

The man raised a stick at her and began to say some funny words.

"§Fool!§" she shouted as she struck at him. Again. And Again. And Again. Seriously, who does this man think he is pointing his shouty stick at her like this?!

Warm blood ran down her chin. Good, the silly man wasn't orange anymore. More red and white.

Hannah woke screaming.

* * *

"Hannah?!" Ron shouted, shaking her, "Hannah, wake up!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Hannah blurted as she snapped awake.

Ron gave a slightly awkward laugh, "No, I'm his son, Ron."

"No, Ron! Your dad! I think he's been hurt! Badly! We have to tell someone!"

Ron looked slightly dubiously worried.

"What do you mean, it was just a nightmare, right, Hannah?"

"I don't know, but last year they were real, and RON! Your dad was attacked by a snake! I think it was Voldemort's snake!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They heard a very annoyed Irish voice shout at them through the curtains.

Dropping to a harsh whisper, Hannah grabbed Ron and shoved some clothes into his arms as she stood up out of the bed.

"Look, we have to tell McGonagall, there is no fucking time, Ron!"

* * *

The pair flew down the tower towards their head of house's office and rooms, Hannah dragging Ron by his arm, his other caught half in the jumper's sleeve.

Hannah skidded to a stop and started banging onto the wooden door as hard as she could. Just as Ron was about to join her with his hardest blows, the door swung open and they had to stop themselves before they battered their teacher.

"Professor! I-i-it's R-Ron's D-dad!" Hannah got out between her gasps for breath.

"Breathe, Ms. Potter. Now what is this commotion?"

Ron went deathly pale, eliciting a concerned glance from the maternal lecturer.

"It's Ron's dad. He's been attacked! He was near the halls of prophecy!" Hannah managed to blurt before gulping down another breath.

Ron began to sway as he realised this was happening.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at her. She raised a hand and flipped the clothes tag that was sticking out the front of Hannah's shirt.

"Now, I don't know what's going on, but" She glanced at Ron who looked like he was about to feint, "I think the headmaster can sort this out."

"Thank you!" Hannah blurted as she dragged Ron back down the corridor behind the swift steps of the deputy headmistress.

They quickly made it to the statue of the stone gargoyles, and McGonagall commanded the passphrase.

Hannah steadied Ron, and the three of them stepped onto the golden, spiralled staircase.

* * *

Dumbledore opened the door to his office and peered in his usual 'grandfatherly' way over the half-moon spectacles perched on his slightly nobbled nose.

"Minerva? And Misters Potter and Weasley? What can I do for you at this time? I was just about to try and get some sleep before the goodbye breakfast tomorrow." He said tepidly.

"Sir, It appears Ms. Potter has had another... premonition dream... and Mr. Weasley's father has been attacked."

Dumbledore glanced firmly at Hannah

"And how was Mr. Weasley attacked? Surely the wards at the burrow would have alerted some order member should there have been an attack there."

"I-"

"It was his snake! Voldemort's, I mean" Hannah blurted out over the top of Professor McGonagall's answer, "and he wasn't at the Burrow, he was in the Ministry!"

Dumbledore turned away without acknowledging Hannah's words, and deftly drew his wand, conjuring two patronuses wordlessly, he directed one towards the dungeons asking it to summon Snape to his office, and the other to Molly Weasley to ask her to go to Grimmauld and await for further news, not yet giving away what had happened.

Turning to a portrait on the wall above his desk, he continued with his requests.

"Phineus, don't pretend to sleep now, I know you heard me! Please go to your portrait in the Ministry and raise the alarm. We must ensure Mr. Weasley is found by the right people, come back as soon as you can."

Dumbledore turned back to the students, then looked past them at the office door which now opened as Snape walked in.

"Ah, Severus there is no time to lose, you must begin to teach the boy this evening. There is no time to waste."

"Minerva, go get the other Weasley children, and Ms. Granger, I think they will need to leave a little earlier than the rest of the stude-"

"We found him, Albus!" Phineus's portrait shouted, "I managed to get that auror, Shacklebolt, to go and check. They found him just outside the department of-"

"Very good," Dumbledore interrupted, "Go at once to your other portrait at headquarters and warn Sirius that he will soon be having the Weasley clan as guests."

"Of course, but it doesn't look good, Alb-"

"STOP!" Hannah shouted, "LOOK AT ME!"

Everyone turned.

"Why do you keep ignoring me? Why do you keep calling me a boy and mister? Why haven't you said a word to me, and now you expect me to just go somewhere to do something with Snape without telling me why?"

Dumbledore stood, taking in the angst and slight swirled wind that picked up from Hannah's rage.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he said firmly

"Yes! I AM A GIRL! You know this!"

"No _boy_ , I mean about Mr. Weasley's attack."

Hannah mumbled something.

"What was that!?" Dumbledore shouted sternly, grabbing Hannah by the shoulders, "Speak up, Mr. Potter!"\

Hannah gritted her teeth.

"I was the snake. I was the §fucking§ snake. I bit him....." Hannah began to cry as everything caught up, "Oh God! Oh Ron! I bit him! I bit your dad, I _killed_ him!"

"Harry, nobody died." Dumbledore said, at this point everybody else in the room, Phineus included looked ashamed by his blatant disrespect towards Hannah. "Severus, now."

Snape grabbed Hannah gently by her arm, and whispered gently into her ear, "Come on, let's leave the todger for a moment."

And the pair shuffled down to the dungeons in silence at the situation that had fallen upon them.

* * *

"So.. Ms. Potter, sit." Snape started, hanging his outer cloak up on a hook he sat down at his desk. "Hannah? Please, sit. We need to talk about this."

Hannah almost fell into the chair by the desk, and then looked up at her teacher. She took in the fact he was wearing a muggle Christmas jumper. He surprised her more and more, she hadn't ever thought that she would begin to see her potion's teacher as an actual human and not the dungeon's bat.

"Good. Now, the headmaster (todger he is with regards to you) has requested that I teach you something called occlumency as a matter of urgency, and well, I happen to agree that it's important for you to learn."

"Mhm"

"Hannah, please listen, this is important. With occlumency you can keep the Dark Lord out of your head. You can stop these nightmares. Oh don't look surprised, anyone with half a brain could see you weren't sleeping well and I _doubt_ Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Granger are _that_ kind of distraction."

Hannah coughed, wait, what?\

"Good, that got your attention. Now.. " He looked at the label sticking out of her collar and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not really interested in all that, and Mr. Weasley (senior) will be fine, he's in good hands."

"Okay" Hannah said tiredly, a slight sigh slipped from her lips.

Snape stared at her over the desk and gap between them, then relaxed, his body posture shifted softer, and he sighed.

"Hannah, and yes I will be calling you Hannah in these lessons, I think I've consistently misread you, so from now on I'm going to try and treat this as a fresh start. For your mother's sake."

"Fine."

Snape became impatient, if this is how she wanted it he would skip straight to the lessons.

"Hannah! Pay attention. Legilimency is the art of scraping your opponent's thoughts, of invading their mind and memories. A good legilimens can predict his opponent's actions, plant false dreams or thoughts, or simply modify or steal memories. For _any_ purpose they see fit. It's related to memory spells, but legilimency bypasses most restrictions, it can go almost undetected, a good legilimens may simply use eye-contact alone! _occlumency_ is the opposite, it is the mental discipline and magic to defend against legilimency."

"Okay…"

"Hannah, do you not see, now, how this may help you against the Dark Lord? He is a master legilimens, and I have absolutely no doubt that you should learn this, that you need to defend yourself from him and any other prying minds."

"Wait, is that what my dreams are? Are they Voldemort's thoughts and memories?" Hannah dry wretched, that was disgusting! Snape simply winced, and then looked concerned at her reaction.

"They could be. But that is why I will be training you to defend yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: More occlumency, a telling-off by McGonagall, and St. Mungos


	22. Twist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occlumency, Memories, St. Mungo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: One very brief suicidal thought. Forced outing in a nasty way.

Hannah sat on the floor, hugging the railings at the very top of the astronomy tower, her legs dangled over the side into the brisk winter air. In the distance she could hear the sharp whistles of the Hogwarts Express as it made its way off from the station, on its way back to London. A small stream of dark cloud floated along the tops of the tree line, until eventually Hannah could no longer follow the trail and the train had well and truly left. Without her.

Of course, her friends and partners weren't on it either. A week ago after the attack on Ron's dad, Dumbledore had whisked them away to Sirius's to round up and collect themselves before going to collect Arthur from the hospital on Christmas eve.

But of course, she had to stay at the school, she was pretty much the only person who had...again. Occlumency was just too important _apparently_ , so her lesson had to continue right up until the visit to St. Mungo's, and then she'd get a _whole two fucking days_ at the Burrow before having to go back to lessons with Snape.

Just... Sometimes Hannah wanted to say fuck it and forget hugging those railings to keep her in her seat and just... slip into the cold.

The clock way down below her struck ten and Hannah rose, sighed wistfully, and straightened out her skirt. Well, time to get to another useless lesson of mind fuckery.

* * *

"Okay then, Hannah. We've been through the theory in our last lessons, you've practiced the mind clearing meditation. I think it's time to move onto practice."

Hannah sighed, "Fine."

"Right, well. Anyway... Before we begin, we need to go through the consent of it all. So _pay attention_ please, Hannah"

Hannah looked up and rolled her eyes at the dungeon bat.

"Fine."

"Hannah, in a few minutes I'm going to use Legilimency to enter your mind, and because you are new to this there is absolutely no doubt that I will see your memories. And, minds being what they are, you'll try to hide some of your most private ones and they'll pop forward."

Hannah gulped. Thoughts of Dursleys swam through her head. She shook it, shaking off the memories.

"Bad memories can be useful, Hannah. As stupid as it sounds, if they can trap you they can trap the person invading your mind. The bigger issue is good memories, because if they can see those they can corrupt them, they can force you into falling into good memories and trap you there whilst they go after the information they want."

"Oh."

"But... I know that you won't have control over which memories I see for now, and I know that they won't be ones you want me to see, so for the sake of fairness I asked the Headmaster to lend me his Pensieve and I want to show you _my_ worst memory from when I was at school so that you know that no matter what I see, I understand."

Hannah looked him in they eye, "That's stupid...Sir"

"Hannah, these lessons aren't strictly part of the school so I won't take points, and I do kind of understand how it sounds awkward, but you I am still your teacher, and I expect you to respect that." He looked pointedly at her, his dark frown making her shrink.

"Fine." Hannah sighed, "Sorry."

"Now, my memory..."

* * *

Hannah lugged her trunk down the stairs to McGonagall's office, her mind reeling from the memory Snape shared with her. Just... How could her father have done that to him?! And in front of everyone and her mother? In front of the girl Snape had loved, had grown up with? To hang him upside down and show the school that he was trans in the most appalling way one could... Hannah couldn't believe that she was the daughter of the boy in that memory!

Even when Snape explained that Hannah's father hadn't actually known he was trans at that point, it disgusted her. No wonder the teacher had hated her so much when she started, everyone said how she was the spitting image of James, and that must have brought up all that anger. She didn't exactly forgive him for how he treated her, but she at least understood now.

She knocked on her head of house's door, and sighed. Why did everything _interesting_ happen to her all the time? Just once, could she be a normal girl?

McGonagall opened the door, "Ready, Ms. Potter?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, got my stuff."

"Okay, well the floor powder is in the silver dish, remember to say 'The Burrow' as clear as you can, and I'm sure Molly will help you up at the other end."

"Professor?" Hannah asked as she took a handful of the sparkly ash.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you... For everything. I know we don't really talk much, but it means a lot that you've been so good about everything."

McGonagall smiled gently at the child she had begun to grow fond of, "You're welcome, Hannah. Now, have a good Christmas."

Hannah gave a slight half smile, and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow"

* * *

Hannah stepped out of the green flames into the kitchen at her adoptive mother's home. Huh. For the first time since travelling by floo she didn't stumble! Maybe something to do with how she was actually connected to her body for the first time ever?

Before she had time to actually think through everything, she was swept into a warm hug by the large orange-haired matriarch.

"Hannah! It's wonderful to see you, dear!"

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley" Hannah said, sinking into the hug. Mrs. Weasley was _very_ good at hugs.

"Now, dear, Ginny and Hermione are sharing upstairs, Ron has joined Fred and George, so you have a room to yourself just in case. I know that the girls know about you, but I _also_ know you and Hermione have been getting closer, and I just can't agree to you sharing a room with her when-"

"Hannah!" Shouted Ron, coming into the kitchen and interrupting his mother from making a fool of herself.

"Hiya!"

"Hannah, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, not letting her youngest son distract from what she was going to say, "Stick your trunk at the bottom of the stairs, once the girls come down we're going to floo to London to go visit Arthur."

"Sure." Hannah said, grabbing her trunk.

"Here, let me help" Ron said with a wink, lifting Hannah's trunk one handed in a clear, to Hannah anyway, show of 'macho'-ness, a show for his girlfriend.

She let out a smile, and after turning around to check Molly wasn't watching, went onto her tiptoes and gave Ron a quick peck.

"Thank you, strongman" Hannah said with a slight giggle, Ron smirking.

"You know, I know which floorboards squeak around my room, if you ever want someone to cuddle later?" Ron whispered with a wink.

* * *

Hermione grabbed Hannah's hand, "Come on, let's give them a few minutes with their dad alone."

Stepping out into the corridor, Hermione and Hannah just started walking.

"He didn't look too bad, did he?" Hannah asked, slightly awkwardly.

"No, he's doing pretty well all things considered."

"I just... I bit him, Hermione, I can't believe I hurt him like that."

"It wasn't you, Hannah, and besides, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been found until it was too late."

"Mhm"

Hermione grabbed Hannah by the shoulders and gave her a squeezed hug, "Hannah. You _saved_ him."

Hannah just sighed, she _knew_ that, but still... She bit him, she attacked him. This guilt wasn't going away easily.

"Hey, let's just go for a walk." Hermione said knowingly.

"Sure."

Hannah and Hermione wandered the halls of the hospital, witches and wizards in white and green robes swept between rooms purposefully, clearly tending to patients within.

Eventually they found a staircase, and knowing that somewhere on a floor above there was the cafe, they shuffled up the steps to see if they could find it. Somewhere quiet to sit and have a drink just away from it all for a moment.

The floor above turned out _not_ to be a cafe at all though. The entire fourth floor was the Janus Thickey ward for magical mental maladies.

Hannah took a quick glance through the glass door.

"Hannah!" Hermione admonished, trying to pull Hannah away from staring at the patients, "it isn't a zoo!"

"No.. I wasn't" Hannah said, shaking her head.

Wait! What the flying fuck?

Hannah tore her arm out of Hermione's hand and opened the door, mouth agape.

"Aunt Petunia?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baboom! Twist! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just needed to split it here before it became a VERY long chapter


	23. Aunt Petunia, meet Hannah Potter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Letters, and some relationship drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 1: The Dursley's were away last summer and Hannah spent it alone. As far as she is aware it was a quiet summer. No Dementors like canon.
> 
> CW: Aunt P acts like Aunt P acts. Last scene contains a panic attack.

The woman in the flowered dress turned around, nose raised slightly, a small sneer as if everyone around her was somehow dirty.

She peered intently at Hannah, trying to place her.

But, before either of them can say anything, Hannah was suddenly enveloped into a hug by a _very_ enthusiastic patient.

"Hahhh Hahh. Sorry." The person blurted, forcing their face into Hannah's side.

Petunia's frown deepened and the look of disgust spread to, somehow, her ears. She swept forwards, grabbed the hugger trying to pull him off Hannah, and snapped.

"Now, Dudders, leave the girl- _witch_ -freak alone and come see the doctor."

"Erm. Aunt Petunia? Dudley?" Hannah asked, confused. "It's me, erm, Han-Harry."

Petunia squinted and with a sneer responded highly, "Oh? So you're even more of a freak than we ever thought?"

"Hey!" Hermione said stepping forward, missing Hannah's head-shaking, " _Hannah_ is amazing! And _you_ are the one with the freakish problem here!"

"Is that right?" Petunia said, stepping forward, toward the girls.

"Yeah!" Hermione shouted back.

Oh...no... Hannah panicked internally. There's absolutely no way this ends well.

"No. Cold. SO COLD! Haaaaaa-!" A frightened, soft voice said, luckily interrupting them.

The group looked down at the boy who was now cuddling Hannah's feet, rocking back and forth slightly.

"What happened?" Hannah asked quietly. She may not have liked them, but this was bad. Petunia wouldn't have set foot in any wizarding place for nothing, and the way Dudley was behaving... It was worrying.

Petunia sneered even further, "Well, _freak_ , when you disappeared over the summer it was all good, we came back from holiday and we were putting up with that awful heat wave. But then, some of your _freakishness_ happened and Dudders was attacked by one of those dementors from Azkaban."

"Wait, what?!" Hannah shouted, and how did aunt petunia know what a dementor is? "That shouldn't be possible! Does he-"

"Yes, well clearly it was, and it came after him. And he does still have his _soul_ if that's what you're asking. He was incredibly lucky, or so say these 'doctors'. The dementor was probably after _you_ and all your weirdness... Luckily I knew about them from that she-boy we grew up with, and knew to come here because your mother invited me when you were born." Petunia let a sharp blow of air out of her nose.

"Wait, do you mean Snape? He's our teacher..." Hannah said, forgetting for a moment that Hermione was with her.

"Yes, old Snivelly Snape, that sounds about right. A freak teacher for a freak school." she spat venomously

"Snape is trans?" Hermione asked, having put the pieces together.

"Oh. Erm. I didn't tell you that." Hannah said, mumbled, the name Petunia used ringing too close to home as she remembered the memory her teacher shared yesterday.

"Ha-Hannah?" Dudley said from the floor, looking up at his cousin. A toddler-ish, wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah, big D?" Hannah said, kindly. Dudley grabbing her tighter still.

"Than-you! Sorry was so bad" He sniffled.

Hannah put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, "It's okay, Dudley."

"Hmm." Petunia said with a huff, "It seems he likes you?"

"He always did; he was just following Uncle Vernon's lead when it came to being an arse. _You_ just never noticed him because you preferred to make me spend all my time cleaning up after you lot or were out playing 'who's best' with your neighbours." Hannah retorted, flame flickered behind her emerald eyes.

"Well, Vernon doesn't have much to do with Dudders these days, he walked out when Dudley started asking for you since the attack."

"Oh." Hannah palmed and twisted the hem of her skirt.

"Anyway, I have to be going. If you know what's good for you," Petunia looked Hannah up and down, "Don't come back. You're not welcome in my home, freak... _girl_."

Ugh, how did it sound like an insult being gendered _correctly_ when her aunt says it?

"If Dudley doesn't mind, sure... But if you ever want me to visit him... I would."

"Hmmph."

"Oh, and actually another cousin, a witch, invited me to live with her, so I'll probably do that, so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Good."

Petunia grabbed Dudley by the hand and walked towards the door, Hermione and Hannah gave him a little wave and smile as he looked back at them confusedly as they walked out.

Before they went down the stairs, Petunia turned briefly to give one last jab, or so Hannah thought.

Petunia opened her mouth, closed it again, then looked Hannah in the eyes and said softly, "Your mother would have liked a daughter... she thought you were a girl before you were born."

And with that the tall, bird-like woman swept out of the doorway and down the staircase, the blubbering hulk of Dudley following behind her, his eyes and mouth wide open as he stared at all the new things around him.

Well. That was interesting.

Hannah turned to Hermione and they gave each other a look. Hermione's was mostly pity and worry, Hannah's was a sort of eye-powered shrug. When over Hermione's shoulder, something caught Hannah's eye, the harsh hospital light reflected off of some sort of wrapper a woman was thrusting into the hand of a boy about their age.

Wait, was that Neville? How many surprises did this ward have?

* * *

> Hi Lyra,
> 
> So I kind of bumped into my aunt, so she knows about me now.  
>  My cousin was attacked by a dementor over the summer, I have no idea how or why, though.  
>  I bumped into them at St. Mungo's when we went to visit Ron's dad. Oh! I didn't tell you about that!  
>  So Ron's dad was attacked while he was at the ministry, so he's been in St. Mungo's. But he's actually back home at the Burrow now, along with me and Hermione.  
>  Wait, do you know about that? Because they went to [scribble] for a bit before?  
>  Anyway, so... Ron's dad is okay now, and my aunt and cousin know about me, and my cousin is really not doing well.
> 
> I think I'm going to have to take up the offer of living with you... I hope that's okay? My aunt said I wasn't welcome back at hers.
> 
> Sorry this letter is so shit, I'm still reeling a bit. He might have been an arsehole son of an even bigger arse, but he was still my cousin and he's basically a toddler now, it's scary.  
>  I know why Snuffles has taken so long to adapt back now.
> 
> Please let me know if I can live with you, you're so awesome and I'd really love to live with you. Snuffles offered, too, but he seems to follow Dumbledore and wants me back at my Aunt's and he's not really in a good place anyway.
> 
> Sorry, rambling again. I really need to learn that eraser spell Hermione knows.
> 
> We're (Me, Hermione, and Ron) back at Hogwarts now for New Years. Draco too, he seems lonely being the only Slytherin still at school.
> 
> Talk later?
> 
> Hannah x
> 
> P.S. Do you know anything about what happened with the Longbottoms?

...

> Hannah,
> 
> I'm sorry to hear about your cousin. I'm sure he'll be okay, it will just take a while for him to get back to normal. I hope you don't mind my language, but by every account your aunt sounds like a right bitch.
> 
> And of course, sweetie! You're definitely most welcome to live with me! I guess I'll have to actually get that cottage I've been looking at! You're gonna love it, it's in this little village just outside Cambridge and it's thatched and everything, and the village is quiet and set against these parks and woodlands, it's fantastic. A lovely big garden for potions ingredients, and a wonderful warm inside with all these wooden beams, and it's covered in these fantastic, large honeysuckles. Don't worry about cost, my Father forgot to remove access from my account at Gringotts' so I actually have quite a lot to spend before he works it out!
> 
> I did know about Arthur, by the way, tell him I hope he gets better soon. He means a lot to me after everything he's done for me to make sure I was okay. Did I tell you about how one morning I just turned up at their door and he welcomed me in straight away?
> 
> I've only heard rumours about the Longbottoms, and even if I did actually know, it's probably not my place. They had a son who is about your age, have you asked him? Why all the interest?
> 
> Lyra
> 
> P.S. The erasing spell is literally just _Eraseur_

* * *

Hannah and Hermione walked down the stairs from their bedroom and into the common room. Having the tower to themselves, the trio had gotten very comfortable with what they said or did, all over the tower, not even bothering to hide certain parts of their relationship or mask what they said.

"Hannah, Look. When are you going to tell him? He has a right to know, he's your godfather!"

"Hermione, please don't push it, okay? I'm not ready. He keeps comparing me to my dad, and I told you about that memory Snape shared. It's just... I don't know how he'll take it and I don't want to lose _even more_ family."

"Hannah.. That's not what I-"

"Hermione, she said drop it. You've brought this up every day since we got back, can we just have one day without you two arguing before breakfast?" Ron said, rising from the sofa as they passed.

"Fine." Hermione said with a huff, "You two ganging up on me... maybe I shouldn't be a part of this relationship thing? I'm definitely not going to keep sharing a bed with you if you keep dismissing me like that; I'm not going to reward you for being an arse, Hannah... H-Hannah?" Hermione and Ron turned realising that their girlfriend hadn't kept up as they reached the portrait door.

Fuck. Hermione. Fuck. No. Breathe Hannah. She can't just leave me like that? No. I'll have to tell him. But I don't want to tell him. Why do they look so panicked? Huh.

"Hannah!" Ron and Hermione shouted as she fell to the floor, breath ragged and rapid.

"Help" Hannah said, barely above a whisper, "C-ca-can't breathe."

"In, Hannah, follow me: In...1...2...3...Out...1...2...3...In and 3 ... and" Hermione coached Hannah through calmed breathing as Ron paced panicked.

"Herm-Hermione... Thank you... Please don't break up with me!" Hannah burst out between her calming, but still stressed breaths.

"Oh Hannah!" Hermione grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Eek! Breath, Hermione..."

"Sorry! But of course I'm not breaking up with you, I'm sorry! Sorry, Hannah! I-I-I just felt angry and I felt ignored so I took it out on the relationship..."

"It _was_ kind of an arse move" Ron added, receiving a piercing look from Hermione.

"Please don't... I don't want to lose you, too... I keep losing everyone, it's too much sometimes, Hermione."

"You're not going to lose me, Hannah."

"See, she said she wasn't going to leave you, now go kiss and make up, and calm down." Ron _really_ needed to shut up sometimes, he realised as he received death-glares from both girls. "Okay... don't mind me..."

"I love you Hermione. We won't always see eye-to-eye, but I-I love you. A-Are you okay with that?" Hannah looked up at her girlfriend, she had begun to calm down, but panic still shone behind her pupils.

Hermione looked into Hannah's eyes, and smiled softly.

"Of course, sweetie. And besides, I think I love snuggling with you every night too much to break up right now; You're my little hot water bottle!"

Hannah smiled, pulled Hermione down slightly and gave her a snog through the tears which began to flow down her face from the lack of breath mixed with relief. Ron turned away, trying to avoid making this even more awkward for the pair. And then he let out a strained squeak.

" _Is she now?_ " The stern voice of their deputy head said, ringing round the quiet, empty room. "Your 'little hot water bottle'? I think you three better come with me. We have some _rules_ to discuss."

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I'm not completely happy with this chapter 🤷🏻


	24. Sex education - Madame Pomfrey Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall tells the trio off about their bed sharing habits.
> 
> Madame Pomfrey walks Hannah through some sex ed.
> 
> Draco gets complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter rather than plot. 
> 
> I can't jump straight to June now, can I?

The three Gryffindors sat sheepishly in front of the large oak desk in McGonagall's office. Behind them the ticking of the grandfather clock. Each tick, each tock drilling into their minds a little bit more anxiety as they waited for their teacher to come back to give them the talking to and punishment they deserved for breaking the rules and sleeping more than one to a bed.

Just as they began to get complacent and relax, the side door, the one with the little normal arched top, creaked open and McGonagall stepped out, swept to her desk with green robes fluttering around her shins. She didn't sit down.

Oh. Shit.

McGonagall stood and stared at the trio for a minute, letting them stew and realise how much trouble they were in.

And then she sighed.

"I've been suspecting that we would have to have this talk for a while; you haven't been particularly good at hiding your relationship, especially that night when you came to find me and you were both clearly so dishevelled."

McGonagall looked pointedly to Ron and Hannah. Ron looked slightly confused as he caught up with what she was saying.

"Erm, professor? We didn't actually sleep together in _that_ way... We just hug because of Hannah's nightmares of You-Voldemort."

The teacher looked pityingly at Hannah.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley, even with that not being the case this is something I _cannot_ support and I am telling you now, it _must_ stop as it's against the rules."

"Don't worry, we won't." Hannah said, sadly, realising that she would have to learn to live with the dreams again if she couldn't get better at Snape's lessons.

"Ms. Potter, Hannah, I'm sorry about your nightmares, but I'm sure your lessons with Severus will help with that. But I need you three to understand, this is a _very_ serious rule and could lead to your expulsion."

Hannah shrunk slightly in her seat, and Hermione sat upright.

"But, here's the thing..." McGonagall sighed again, "It is absolutely, completely against the school rules for _any_ student to sleep in the bed of another, and it becomes especially tricky with you three because of the current situation with regard to how we are supposed to treat same gender couples, and that the rule is only written for straight couples, and Ms. Potter's current legal recognition... Basically. What I am telling you is that you should **absolutely NOT** be sleeping together, but if you choose to because you're teenagers and there's nothing any adult is going to say which is going to stop you" She slipped into a hush, "Well, you'd probably have good grounds to contest any punishment."

The three still sat quietly, sheepishly, as they took in what she said.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something, but just before she was about to speak she noticed McGonagall shake her head and continue in a loud voice, as if to deliberately be overheard.

"So, Ms. Hannah, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger: If I catch wind that you have been sleeping together again this will absolutely be taken up to the headmaster and he will apply punishment accordingly. This isn't to happen again!"

The trio replied in synchronicity, "Yes, Professor."

Dropping back to her quieter voice, McGonagall softened in her seat, gave a stern nod, and handed them a slip of paper each.

"Of course, I know you're going to ignore me, and you may not be doing what I thought you were right now, but you may eventually so I've made you each an appointment with the nurse so that you can learn what you need to so that you can stay safe."

Slipping out of the door once they were released, the trio noticed a slightly ruffled, and pleased, Umbridge standing not too far down the corridor. Well, that explained the very confusing meeting. It wasn't just for them.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said, inviting Hannah into her office, "Good! Come in. I've talked to the other two, but now it's your turn for the very awkward conversations."

Hannah sat down at on the squishy chair, the same chair that nearly four months ago she first sat down and learned about herself and her new life.

The mediwitch sat down in the chair beside her, and slid it round and forwards so that they could have a proper conversation.

"So, Hannah," She said with a smile, "How are you getting on? Transition is going all okay? The medical parts anyway?"

Hannah nodded in affirmation.

"Good! Good! Okay, so we need to talk about sexual health." Hannah cringed slightly, "I gave your other partners the standard talk I give students from time to time, obviously limited to the boring heterosexual information, but either way, yours is going to have to be a little different." Pomfrey gave Hannah a smile.

"I get it, this is awkward. But don't worry, Hannah, it's all going to be quite sensible and most of it will be in pamphlets for you to read later."

The nurse passed Hannah the two folded leaflets she had been holding.

"This one, she said pointing to a blue one with a picture of a banana on it, "is for if you decide to stop taking the _Femmina Transformata_ for activities, and _this_ one," She passed Hannah a pink leaflet with a cut-open satsuma on the front, "Is for when you finished the _Femmina Replicana_."

Hannah looked down at the far too suggestive, in her opinion, pamphlets and felt herself squick and shiver inside.

"Hey! Don't judge them so fast, I made these! _And_ they're better on the inside!" Madame Pomfrey said jokingly as she noticed how awkward Hannah was.

Seeing the stifled, internal laugh Hannah made, she continued warmly.

"Now, as for safety when it comes to your current body... Have you tried anything sexual, yet, Ms. Potter?"

Hannah's eyes bulged open.

"Don't worry, it's all super confidential, only I will know and I'm not even taking notes."

"Erm. Then yes." Hannah said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Okay then, what have you done? It's okay, Hannah, it's just us girls. You're not going to say anything I've not heard before or not _done_ before."

Hannah went bright red.

"I tried to touch myself and put fingers in..."

"And it didn't work?" Madame Pomfrey nodded

"Yeah, it actually hurt quite a bit. And also, erm... Someone kissed me, _down there_."

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "That seems all perfectly normal and healthy to me, Hannah. Not that different from any of the other girls I've spoken to here. Was Ms. Granger careful and safe?"

Hannah looked at the mediwitch confused.

"Not Ms. Granger? My apologies, I just assumed. It's usually the lesbians who jump to that in my experience. Either way, were you safe?"

"What do you mean?"

Madame Pomfrey closed her eyes briefly.

"Sorry, Hannah, I should have started with a different conversation."

For the next fifteen minutes, the nurse discussed all aspects of staying safe with partners of multiple genders, taking advantage of Hannah being legally somewhere between genders to share all sorts of details she isn't usually allowed. In some places, like when she described the oral barrier spell she seemed to light up and gave helpful tips like "I found it better for both parties if you cast it horizontally like so" which of course, whether she meant to signal it or not, fully outed her as gay to our Ms. Hannah Potter.

Hannah was delighted of course to find out that being like her or Hermione was so common, and the way Madame Pomfrey was so _ordinary_ and matter-of-fact about it all made it all so much more comforting.

But eventually the conversation had to turn.

"Now, time for the bit that applies to you specifically." Madame Pomfrey slid forwards on her chair slightly and brushed the back of Hannah's hand when she noticed that she hadn't looked comfortable or looked up from the floor in a while.

Hannah looked at her hand, then up at her school's nurse and gave her a quick smile.

"You told me you tried to touch yourself, but it hurt?" Pomfrey probed, gently.

"Yeah, so I was in the shower and I wanted to explore and tried to put a finger in because it felt good." Hannah looked embarrassed and ashamed, but the friendly nurse was having none of it.

"That sounds pretty normal for a girl your age, some even younger."

"It hurt really bad, almost like I cut myself there or something, and then I realised I wasn't supposed to be doing that so stopped."

"Hannah listen to me. It's not _wrong_ to want to touch yourself, it is not wrong to explore. In fact it can be very important to find out what touches work for you, what you like, so that when you're with partners in future when you're older," She gave a pointed look, "It's important to know what works. Especially now that your body has changed."

"That's what Hermione said."

"Smart girl. Did she also explain why you hurt?"

"No..."

"Well," Madame Pomfrey smiled, "It's pretty simple really. As you know from what we discussed way back, you don't actually have a vagina yet, just vulva and maybe a small dimple behind."

Hannah went red again and looked at the floor, but she did nod which Pomfrey took as a good sign.

"So if you try too hard you're just going to press without going anywhere and that can hurt. And as for the cutting feeling... You just need shorter nails, Hannah."

"Oh."

"Now, is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"I don't think so." Hannah said, still crimson, still awkward.

"Well very good." Madame Pomfrey rose and opened the door, "You're always welcome if you have something to ask, or even just to chat. Remember that what you share with me is completely private."

Hannah almost squeaked as she replied on her way out, "Thank you. I will!"

* * *

On her way back up to the dorm room Hannah was stopped by a very shaken looking Draco, just as she reached the landing before Gryffindor tower.

It was very strange for him to be up that high, especially being the only Slytherin in school for the new year. He usually stuck to the more snake-friendly areas rather than up by the Lions and Eagles.

"Hey, Hannah? Can we talk for a moment?" He called, bouncing slightly on his feet.

Hannah looked him up and down and noticed the disorderly uniform, his shirt sticking out, his jumper pulled around twisted, and the tie which hung loosely. Nothing about it in fact looked like Draco.

"Of course, are you okay?" She asked, now very concerned.

Draco gulped, "So I've been thinking more and more this holiday about everything. About my sister, about you, about my father and what I'm going to be expected to do..." He swayed slightly

"Are you drunk?" Hannah asked

"Just a little firewhisky... Anyway, and I don't want to stay with my father, I-I-I don't want to be on the side against you, I just can't... can't..."

"Hey, breathe Draco. It's okay."

"I just can't, Hannah. I'm going to ask Lyra if I can move in with her, change my name to Black, just can't be Draco Malfoy Death Eater's son anymore."

"I understand, Draco." Hannah gave him a slight smile.

Draco sniffed, a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

"I-I... Hannah."

Hannah swept Draco into a hug, and held him comfortingly for a moment whilst he gathered himself, her head only just reaching his shoulder. They broke and he sat on the top step, Hannah sitting next to him. She put an arm on his shoulder and waited for him to continue when he was ready.

"Hannah?" He said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Yeah, Draco Black?" She said with a smile.

"I know you're with Hermione and Ron."

"I think a lot of people do now."

"Yeah, erm... Hannah? Would you go on a date with me, too? Is that allowed?"

Hannah sat still, stunned for a moment.

"It's okay, forget I said anything, I-I'll just stay out of your way." Draco snivelled out as he stood back up.

"No Draco." Hannah said, pulling his hand. "It's okay. I... I just don't know. Okay? Not just me, but what the others will think. I have to ask them, okay?"

"Oh. Okay... just, let me know... Please." Draco started slowly walking down the steps, swaying at each step. On the third he stumbled slightly and grabbed to railing tight to stop himself from falling.

"Whoops" he said with a laugh.

"Oh Draco... You're not going to get back in one piece like that... I'll walk you back down to the Slytherin dorms." Hannah grabbed him from the side and helped him steadily down a couple of steps.

"How do you know where the Slytherin dorms are- Hicc"

"Erm, you showed me... It's a long story."

"I didn't show you."

"You did, Draco. But it was a while ago."

"Nah. You're too beautiful, I would remember." He tripped slightly again and Hannah pulled him up struggling.

It was going to be a long evening back and forth through the castle lugging the much taller Draco about.


	25. Just a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hi, yes there is a new chapter coming, and yes it may be valentine's themed, but I've not actually written it yet...

I was ill last week, and this weekend was a mess, so I'm a bit behind schedule. Sorry!

In the meantime, I'd love to hear some more feedback and see what you all think may happen or read your ideas, please! I have 4/5 months of term to write about before my plan document fits back in!


	26. The real Chapter 25: Valentine's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally gives a response to Draco, but it goes slightly wrong.
> 
> Draco does something stupid.
> 
> Hannah and Hermione have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that when I picture Snape I think of and model him after my dad...?
> 
> Somewhat mature, almost-explicit ending to this chapter, not overly explicit but I thought they needed it...

Fuck Fuck Fuck!

It was the day before Valentine's and Hannah _still_ hadn't given Draco an answer!

She'd noticed him every evening, every mealtime, looking over at her, this slight smile of expectation on his lips, and yet every time she had just looked away and tried to ignore it for just a little bit longer.

Time had run out, she had to say something before the day they'd all be celebrating their love and dates.

Hannah had plans to spend the day with Ron (he and Hermione had a chess game to see who won her for the day), and Draco... Well she just hoped he took it well.

They had potions just before lunch, and Hannah planned to slip Draco a note when she passed on the stack of homework sheets Snape asked the class to passed around.

She quickly scribbled her note and stuck it under the top sheet.

> Draco,
> 
> I'm really sorry, but I can't date you. I know you like me, and I like you... But at the moment I just like you as a friend. Ron and Hermione are enough for me, at the moment anyway. Maybe one day that will change. Just... Sorry.
> 
> HP

She swung her arm out absentmindedly, her eyes still on her work, and she gently waved the stack of parchment in the next table, Draco's, direction.

Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Shit!

As if in slow motion Hannah turned her head up towards her right shoulder to see who it was, an anxious smile on her face.

The parchment in her hand was grasped securely by the assailant.

She finally saw who it was. Professor Fucking S Snape glared down at her.

He snatched the papers out of her hand, and flicked to the second sheet, read it, and looked back into Hannah's eyes.

"Ms. Potter!" He said, loud enough that the entire class of studious OWL-Levels turned to stare, "You will see me after class. Passing _love notes_ to other students is strictly prohibited!".

"No! What? N-No, that's n-not a-a love note..." Hannah sputtered out, her face going bright red. Oh merlin! Draco might get the wrong idea!

Snape looked at her with a slight smirk and raised his eyebrow. Oh? Oh! He was covering for her somehow?

"If you lot have enjoyed watching the end of Ms. Potter's little show, maybe you can get back to your work and focus on copying out the ingredients list and adding their properties... Yes! Mr. Longbottom?" He said, twisting on the spot, his robes billowing out, before his hand came to a stop pointing at the shrinking Gryffindor.

Neville murmured something.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, you are supposed to know what Ashwinder spines do when added to a confidence elixir, and _yes_ it is 'combine with the furflies's eggs to produce extracts of bravery'. Perhaps you would have been more secure in your guess if your potion had actually have been _drinkable!_ "

Nobody missed the irony of a Gryffindor, house of the brave, being the one without the bravery and confidence to _ask_ about bravery and confidence. One of the Slytherins even whispered something about "should have been a puff"

The class continued in much the same way for the next hour.

He may have been a jerk still in public, but after Hannah explained why Neville did so poorly in potions (surprise, maybe he doesn't learn very well when he's being berated?") and how nobody had actually taught the basics to anyone, how to prepare ingredients or what they did, but well, he had added more lessons like this one where the group studied the ingredients and prepared notes about their reaction to give context to one of their brews.

The clock tower tolled and her classmates filled their bags. Hannah stayed at her desk, thumbing the tip of her quill, the sounds of the bustle as the group shuffled out filled her ears.

When it finally stopped she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and looked up to see her professor scribbling notes.

She placed her things in her satchel and waited for a moment, before standing. Her chair scraped along the floor, filling the room with the screech of aged wood on stone.

She froze and cringed at the sound, and looked up at the front desk.

Snape finished writing a line and then looked up to meet her gaze.

"Ms. Potter, passing notes is against the rules in my classroom, as you very well know."

"Yes, Sir."

"But, Ms. Potter was astounds me more is that you would so openly try to pass a note like that to Mr. Malfoy of all people!"

"It wasn't a love note, Sir... If anything it was an I-don't-love note."

"And tell me, Hannah; would Mr. Malfoy Senior feel the same was as you, or would he take it as a confession that Draco had feelings for you?"

"I-I didn't-"

"Didn't think, no. Think clearly, girl! You know the current climate, you know who is back, you know what could happen to Draco! Please be more careful for my godson's sake!"

Hannah blanched as she realised just how stupid she had been, and she carefully filed away the last detail for later. The sorting hat wanted her in Slytherin for a reason, after all.

"Yes, Sir," she said sheepishly, "Sorry.

"Good. Now your detention will be tomorrow evening at seven, if Miss. Umbridge has a problem with that you tell her to take it up with me. That's all."

He dismissed her with a swipe of his right sleeve towards the door. A small speck of ink flew of the quill he still held and landed softly on Hannah's cheek. She flinched gently at the sudden cold.

Her head clearing she noticed that Snape had returned once more to his marking notes. She was pleased to see Neville had ended up with an Acceptable; probably his first in potions.

She turned, used the momentum of the twirl to bring her satchel's strap across her shoulders, and walked slowly out to the corridor to meet her partners.

She mumbled under her breath. "But tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

* * *

𝐁𝐘 𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐈𝐆𝐇 𝐈𝐍𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐎𝐑 𝐎𝐅 𝐇𝐎𝐆𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐒  
  
---  
  
_𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝑴𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄_  
  
𝔼𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕖𝕖 ℕ𝕠. 𝟛𝟞  
  
THE HIGH INQUISITOR FORMALLY INSTITUTES THE CREATION OF THE **INQUISITORIAL SQUAD**  
  
_𝐀𝐧𝐲 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐖𝐡𝐨 𝐖𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐓𝐨 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐀 𝐌𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐟 𝐒𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐌𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰 𝐓𝐨 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐈𝐧𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐒𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐨𝐫 𝐔𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐓𝐨 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐔𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐠𝐞 𝐍𝐨 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐋𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐅𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐎𝐟 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡._  
  
Hannah and Ron looked up at the newly hung sign in the entrance hall with disgust.

"I heard it in the prefects meeting," Ron started, "they apparently have almost unlimited power to do what they want short of expelling students or punishing teachers. They even get special privileges and some rules (those that would 'interfere' with their duties) don't apply. You just _know_ that the bullies are going to abuse this like mad."

Hannah nodded. Someone really had to oust that pink toad.

"Oh God! That poncy idiot!"

Hannah turned to see what Ron was on about, and there she saw it.

A slightly saddened Draco in a crowd of boisterous Slytherins, all adorned with the vermillion and maroon badge of the inquisitorial squad. Draco's chest was not undecorated.

She looked at him sadly, catching his eye. He shuffled slightly and shrugged almost imperceptibly while turning back, away from the gaze he was crushing on, away from Hannah. Blending in to the group of his housemates who had now decided to pick on a Hufflepuff first year for their tie being done in a half knot rather than the 'regulation' full knot required by the newer educational decrees about uniform standards.

"Bloody hell. They're going to be insufferable! They took 50 points for that fucking tie!" Ron blurted.

Hannah just sighed, nodded, grabbed Ron's hand before he could go over and mess things up further and pulled him away to go back up to the common room.

Hermione was waiting to meet them there to go over homework, and she'd promised Hannah a slightly early Valentine's surprise.

* * *

They had just finished their latest Transfiguration essay as the little brass lantern clock above the Gryffindor mantlepiece whirred, clattered as the chain dropped, and then chimed brightly for 8pm. It was always a little bit faster than the more accurate tower clock in the evenings, and sure enough as they put away their writing tools, they heard the school bell toll the 8 strikes.

Ron wiggled into the back of his seat and sighed contently, happy that they had finished their work for the day. Briefly he closed his eyes.

Hannah gave Hermione a look, she was expecting her surprise, but so far Hermione had kept it all under wraps, and now it was getting dark... she hadn't forgotten, had she?

Hermione's eyes gave a slight twinkle.

"Sorry Ron, I need to show Hannah something in our room, we'll see you at breakfast, okay?

Ron opened his eyes, opened his mouth like a guppy, and nodded. Some dots of crimson splashed across his freckled cheeks as he realised what her excuse meant.

Hermione grabbed Hannah by the hand and ignoring Hannah's slight shocked expression grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs to the right.

Hannah's face a mixture of fear and anticipation she looked back into the common room, catching a cheeky wink from Fred (or was it George?) who was passing Angela a lovely red bag of what she assumed were sweets.

Reaching the top of the door, Hermione let go of Hannah's hand briefly and hopped as she removed a sock and stuck it over the door handle.

"I-I already spoke to Lav and Pavarti, but just i-in case.."

Stepping into the room Hannah saw the _magical_ change Hermione had performed for them.

Three of the beds had been rotated round slightly, so that Hermione's could be expanded into the large king-size in front of the girls, the floor had a sprinkling of rose-petals, and the bed was made up with some gloriously vibrant red sheets and delicate white-net curtains.

Hannah gasped at the change.

Hermione looked at her girlfriend and smiled, holding both her hands she drew the shy girl further into the room.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously, though why she was nervous when she could see Hannah's eyes all lit up was anyone's guess.

Hannah smiled and replied, "I _love_ it!"

"Don't get too excited, we have to transfigure it all back before the other girls come up for the night, but I wanted to spend an hour with you before then, but I just wanted to-"

Hannah placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, interrupting her from rambling on about the room. Her heart heaved with love for the bushy-haired girl.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione panted slightly.

"I love it, 'Mione" Hannah said hugging the girl and resting her head softly on Hermione's bosom.

"Okay" Hermione said flustered, "well, erm..." She wanted to strip Hannah of her clothes, but she had no way of knowing how Hannah would take that so she started...

Hermione grasped the bottom hem of her school shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

Hannah's eyes popped wide as she realised what Hermione was doing. Sure, they had changed together before, but this wasn't changing... this was Hermione showing her body, and merlin was that something new. Ron...every other day... but Hermione, the shy reserved goody two-shoes? This was new...

Hannah blinked out of it as Hermione wiggled the skirt off her hips.

"Well, what do you think?"

Hannah looked at her girlfriend, her eyes and mouth wide open, she took in Hermione's pale lace bra, her turquoise but still cute knickers.

"I love you, you're so beautiful." Hannah's head felt funny, almost dizzy and butterflies began to swarm in her tummy.

"I think it's your turn now." Hermione said, flopping back onto the bed and her pillows.

"Erm."

Hannah nervously slipped her shoes and socks off first, placing them neatly at the end of her trunk, far slower than she normally kicks them off.

Hermione silently lets out a giggle as she realised how nervous Hannah is.

"Look, Hannah..." She starts, and she lets out an audible giggle as she sees the fear in her girlfriend's eyes. "It's okay! You don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to show off for you, and I thought it would be fun to kiss and cuddle naked for a bit."

"Just k-kiss?" Hannah said, licking her lips, her mouth had dried up.

"I'm not really ready for more than that... But I wanted to share my body a little bit." Hermione looked bashful, "Is that okay?"

Hannah nodded, and unbuttoned and dropped her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra at all.

"We really have to get you some proper bras, Han." Hermione said with a smile.

Hannah slipped off her skirt, and stood nervously in front of Hermione, nervously fidgeting, pulling at her skin, scratching, and shuffling her feet.

Hermione gently grasped Hannah's hands and pulled her so that her thighs touched the soft edge of the mattress. She needed to break the ice.

"Are those Ron's boxers?" She asked with a squeak.

"Y-yeah..." Hannah softly shook with a breathy laugh, "I lost my knickers the other morning when I was with him and he lent me them."

"They're _awful_!" Hermione giggled, "I'm taking you lingerie shopping over the summer!"

Hannah blushed and froze slightly as she imagined how awkward _that_ was going to be.

"Now," Hermione said, pulling her girlfriend closer so that she was now actually almost on top of her on the bed, "you don't have a bra, so fair is fair, let me just..."

She unhooked the front of her bra and slipped the straps off her shoulders, exposing her chest to Hannah, who immediately gasped.

"And, I don't see why I need these, she said, slipping her fingers into the waist-band of her knickers"

She got them to her knees before she realised that the frozen-stiff Hannah on top of her wasn't going to make this easy.

"Erm, Hannah?"

"Mmm. Yes!" Hannah said snapping out of her gaze, her cheeks as red as the rose petals around them as she realised she had been staring at Hermione's breasts the whole time.

"A little help?" Hermione asked, nodding towards her knickers.

Hannah gasped, helped Hermione pull her legs out, and then shifted, dropping onto the bed next to her.

Hermione rolled to face her, her face framed by the bushy hair, her lips reddened and her face flushed.

Gazing into each others eyes, they held each other, fingers roamed soft skin, chest heaved against chest, and Hermione kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"Just don't tell McGonagall" Hannah mumbled when they finally broke for air.

Hermione held Hannah's hand, smiled, and to the smaller girl's surprise gently led it downwards. Hannah felt the back of her hand brush her boxers, and her breathing hitched as she felt where Hermione had stopped.

"I thought-"

"I changed my mind, Hermione said, pulling Hannah closer still.

* * *

As 9 O'clock tolled out on the school tower, the very dishevelled girls, both as flushed and ruffled as the sheets around them sat up, Hermione panted slightly, grasped her wand and lazily flicked it, silently banishing the petals and changing the bed back to normal.

"Hermione!" Hannah said with a small gasp, "you did that without saying anything!"

"I did?" Her face was still plastered with a dopey smile, she giggled warmly, drawing Hannah into her laugh.

"Yeah!" Hannah managed to get out between the chuckles, "Must be all that extra energy in the room!"

Hannah closed the curtains around their bed, she missed the mess on the floor, the bra, the two pairs of underwear, the skirt that was by the foot...

A soft knock came from the door and they heard their Indian roommate call out.

"Is it safe to come in now?"

In perfect unison, they replied "Yes!".

Parvati and Lavender stepped cautiously in, and then quickly shuffled over to their beds, desperately trying to ignore the clothes strewn about and the giggles coming from behind Hermione's curtains.

"Silencing Charm!" They suddenly heard Hermione gasp, and suddenly the room became silent.

"Do you think they...?" Lavender asked.

Parvati just shrugged.


	27. The charms club gets caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charms club fight against Umbridge; Hannah meets the Minister; Dumbledore is a prat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A battle, misgendering, sexual harassment, transphobia...
> 
> I also had a bit of fun making Umbitch get her comeuppance, though.

They were halfway through the term and it was the first time the charms club had finally managed to meet. Between most of the Ravenclaws refusing to be cooperative or even turn up after the ...events... with Cho (Luna excepting, who was now almost inseparable from Ginny), the quidditch teams ramping up practice as they got closer to the last games of the year, and just generally the stress of the OWL classes, they simply had not the time.

But finally they'd managed to put a new meeting together, the group were showing Hannah where their practice had gotten them to. Hannah paced around the room, giving little tidbits of advice here and there, she was generally very impressed, even Neville had managed to perfect his Expelliarmus and Reducto spells.

Suddenly the room shook, a pressure wave ran off the end wall and every student there turned to stare as one of the mirrors which decorated the hall slid off the wall and crashed into the ground.

Most of those at the front of the class lifted their wands up, perhaps anticipating what would come next.

Hannah gently pushed her way to the front.

Just as she got there... BOOM

The wall exploded inwards on itself, the room filled with dust and small chunks of debris rained down on the group. The section of wall which collapsed in the implosion made a slight sucking sound as it swirled into nothingness.

As the dust began to settle red bolts of lightning shot through the cloud, hitting some of the group. Those who were prepared with wands up cast shields, some of those behind shot their own spells back out through the wall blindly.

The next few minutes were a blur of spells, of shields, dust kicked back up, lightning, water, ice, fire, random bits of stonework and furniture clattered through the portal, clangs and bangs as spells hit shields or walls, screams and thuds as they hit people.

The room flashed with colours, rainbows that could stun, blind, pull, shake, shrink, and obliterate. The dust slowly began to settle again amongst the fire, light streamed in from the outside, and Hannah (who had at this point had done pretty well with protecting herself and a small group of third years with an overpowered Protego) saw who had attacked the study group.

The pink-clad toad fumed, Hannah could have sworn she saw steam coming out of her nose, her usually perfect hair had slipped, strands wisped about her head, no longer the prim-and-proper High Inquisitor most of the school had been used to seeing.

Hannah brought her wand up behind the shield, ready to bring it down and around in the circular sweeping movement used to cast a Stupify Radia, but before she could drop her shield and cast it, the toad spoke.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Her voice conflicting against the sound of spell-fire, just as much as the shields and duels around her.

Those on the outside stopped their fire, most of those in the club did similarly, a few last shots flashed by hitting those in Umbridge's squad.

Hannah noticed Crabbe went down... hard. It looked like someone had temporarily liquified the stone flooring, and then re-solidified it so that only his chest and head remained above. He writhed, panic in his eyes as he struggled to breath and speak.

The dust, the static, and the clattering of whizzes, shwoops, and bangs froze to a deafening halt. Hannah's ears rang in the silence. All around her people panted.

"She's coming with me!" The pink troll spat.

Fred and George stepped forwards their wands raise.

"You won't be having"..."Our Hannah!" They screamed. George appeared to have a nasty cut down the side of his face, and Fred's hair stood on its now bright blue ends from some jinx or other.

"Yeah!" Ron said barging his way in front of Hannah, Neville just behind him, though with far less confidence in his actions.

Umbridge's eyes slimmed, and she stepped forwards, her short wand grasped in her fists. Hannah doubted she could do much, that's why she'd had the others fight, and may explain her ridiculous lessons.

Hannah felt a soft hand grasp hers and she turned to see a harpy-ish Hermione, her glare as if Kedavras towards the undersecretary.

"Stop. It's okay. This won't end if I don't go." Hannah said with a sigh, letting her hand slip as she walked out in front of her comrades in arms. "Leave them, and you can have me."

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. You've _all_ broken the rules, so you _all_ must. be. punished. Ahem" A sly grin, a look of victory slipped across Umbridge's face. "Grab them!"

The inquisitorial squad loomed forwards, those who were still standing, and quickly grasped the wands of Hannah's fellow students. Whether following her example, her lead, or just giving up, or perhaps even a mixture of all three. All relented.

Draco gently tied Hannah's hands. He looked into her eyes, and she saw all the pain, the turmoil, the conflict inside his soul. His eyes simply and purely expressed one emotion: Sorry.

"I found this." A maniacal, grinning Flitch said, passing Umbridge the sign up sheet which had been stuck to the blackboard with their photographs.

"A Charms Club?" Umbridge's voice raised in pitch to alarming levels, "And pray, tell me Mr. Potter, which simple charms have you been teaching these students which would allow them to fight like they did just moments ago?"

Hannah simply looked away, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

"Stupifies? Reductos? Perhaps even an unforgivable or two? Hm?"

Hannah still refused to answer, she understood that any word at all right now could be taken as a sign of confession to the quite barmy witch. Not that Hannah used the word witch as she contemplated this.

"Well!" The woman gave a long outwards breath, "I think we better be having a word with the headmaster, and of course the Minister!"

She let out a giggle as Crabbe, who had been released by now, grasped Hannah by the arm and yanked her forwards into step behind the undersecretary.

"Thank you, Mr. Crabbe. The rest of you stay here and make sure that this band of ruffians stays where they are. I will deal with them... later."

* * *

"It says right _here_ , headmaster, Minister, _'Charms'_ Club, ergo it must be related to the Charms Professor. It is only logical!"

Dumbledore interjected over the Minsters non-committed mumble.

"Now, don't be silly, Filius would not have had a hand in this. It is all quite clearly Harry's club. I simply have no clue what has gotten into him this year." He looked over the half-moon spectacles at Hannah. Hannah immediately turned her gaze away, remembering Snape's word of warning regarding Legilimency.

A slight look of surprise swept across Dumbledore's face, and he continued.

"I simply cannot allow you to take a professor who has been at this school for decades, who has consistently upheld the highest standards of teaching!"

"Highest?" Umbridge said with a snort, "The goblin half-breed is the shortest adult I have ever met! And I simply cannot believe that a mongrel like him could possibly understand charms enough to teach. In _fact_ what surprises me even more is that he is apparently human enough to be allowed _a wand_!"

"Undersecretary Umbridge, I must insist that you treat my professors with the respect they have earned. Filius is one of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

Even the minister looked slightly disturbed by her outburst.

"Indeed, Mrs. Umbridge... But, it is a little much, isn't it?"

The toad gave a huff, oh she was not going to let those two win that easily.

" _And_ of course, we then get to our _deviant_ MR. Potter!"

Fudge turned to look at Hannah, she was still standing in the corner, her hands bound, a leering Crabbe holding her tight against his body, her eyes screaming with panic, disgust, and fear.

The Minister glanced her up and down and took note of her hair, the skirt which looked far too ruffled, rucked above the knee, he noticed Crabbe behind her, noticed his attempts to subtly get her closer so that she was touching his... body. Fudge noticed her body, specifically that it was a _her_ body. Hannah looked up and met his gaze, he almost flinched at the emotions he saw inside them, but steeling himself he turned back around.

Looking back at the other pair of adults and plainly asked. "What is that boy doing?" Umbridge was the first to answer.

"The deviant Mr. Potter seems to think he is a girl, he's been prancing around school in girls clothings, he assaulted the Cho girl, and has been making a mockery with his impersonations of womanhood."

Fudge reeled slightly. "Not _Ms._ Potter, Umbridge, the other boy: Lobster or whatever his name is?"

"It's Crabbe." Came a murmur, as suddenly the boy realised he was being talked about.

Umbitch looked like someone had slapped her across the face. Dumbledore grinned slightly as he sat back to watch what was unfolding, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and looked content at the drama in his office.

"It's _MR._ Potter, Minister! Can't you tell that he's just a perverted deviant?" She asked with a gasp, horror appearing on her face as she realised that perhaps the Minister didn't share her bigotry.

"Miss. Umbridge, I may not be an expert, but I am almost certain that the girl in front of me, whether she used to be known as the 'boy who lived' or not, is a girl, and I trust those who know better (namely herself and the wonderful Madame Pomfrey) to not just make this up. If she says she is a girl she would be. My real question is this, WHY IS THAT BOY GRINDING ON HER, AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT DONE ANYTHING TO STOP HIM?"

Fire flashed behind Umbridge's eyes.

"I thought it might force him to realise how hard girls have it, to give him a taste of it, make him realise his mistakes. If he gets a taste of his perversion for what it really is maybe he'll stop"

Her voice was low now, dangerous, as if all thought of sanity had left her.

"After I tried those Educational Decrees, and the detentions, and the life ban from Quidditch... nothing worked, and then I got wind of the Cho girl and oooooh I just wanted to make the boy _suffer_ , his _abnormalness_ , his deviancy. He just needs to stop!"

The minister looked sick. " _What_ educational decrees?" He asked.

Hannah answered, her voice hopeless, tired, and as if all conscious thought had left her.

"She made three to target me: First she banned me from using the girls bathrooms and changing rooms; then she tried to force me to wear boys uniforms and sleep in the boys dorms; then she passed one that let teachers and students deny my identity and treat me as they see me."

"Is this true?" The Minister turned back to his Undersecretary.

"Yes, but I only did it to protect the girls, I did it for them... for you, Minister!" Umbridge began to plead as the man stepped towards her.

"You had _no right_ to pass such things. Your power purely related to the investigation into Dumbledore and into the quality of education. Any bigotry should have stayed at the door!"

"But don't you see, Minister! If the boy lies about being a girl, he must be lying about You-know-who and Dumbledore!"

"You disgust me! I had heard the rumours about you, but until now it was always behind closed doors." He stood up straight and thought for a moment. "Madame Umbridge you hereby lose all ministerial privileges and duties, you are stripped of your titles and positions. You will not work in my Ministry again!"

"You cannot do this!" She screamed.

"I can, and have." He said, quite matter-of-factly.

Umbridge ran to the fireplace and flooed out in a scream.

Turning back to Hannah and Crabbe, Fudge whipped his wand to break them apart, vanishing Hannah's bindings.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He looked at her and considered something.

"I don't believe you about you-know-who, that is ridiculous, but I had a third cousin who was like you. She very nearly cost me the votes needed to be minister, but I made it and I won't have people belittle those lower than them."

Hannah was both enlightened, and slightly annoyed at the idea that being transgender automatically made her lower than him somehow. But, she at least agreed with his sentiment, even if it was for selfish reasons.

"You." Fudge said turning to Crabbe, "You disgust me, groping Ms. Potter like that. If I see you again I'm certain things may end differently, but for now... run."

Crabbe looked shocked at someone daring to speak to _him_ that way and he ran out the doorway.

"Well. That was entertaining." Dumbledore said with a pop.

Both Hannah and Fudge looked at him with frowns. The goat had sat there doing nothing!

Suddenly the door burst open and a whirlwind Hermione and Ron fell into the room. "You can't expel her for this, Professor!"

They skidded to a halt at the feet of the Minister for Magic.

"I should hope not." The minister said sincerely, "If we expelled every student who started a club there would be nothing interesting left at school, well apart from transfiguration." He said with a nod towards the Headmaster.

"Indeed, Cornelius." Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Did I ever tell you about the time I managed to turn a Lamppost into a watering can?"

"Erm. No." He shuffled his feet and looked at a large silver pocket-watch. "Look, I must be going, you should know that all Educational Decrees passed by Ms. Umbridge are void. You should try to find someone to fill the Defence post. If you don't I may just appoint Ms. Potter here using the law that let us assign Ms. Umbridge. After all, from what I hear her clubs 'members' put up quite the defensive show despite being outnumbered."

"Erm. T-thanks, Sir." Hannah said modestly.

And with that he swept to the fireplace, firmly called his destination and disappeared in a burst of emerald flame.

"Now! Harry my boy, how are you getting on with your extra lessons with our Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked schemingly.

"Fine. And it's Hannah." Hannah retorted, "Sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"We both know it's not that simple, Mr. Potter. Now, I believe it's nearly supper, so run down to the hall."

Hannah turned to leave, a stunned Hermione and Ron following. Just outside the door, Ron let slip.

"Fucking Prat. I'm not even into boys."

Hannah giggled at his remark.

"Not that there's anything wrong if I were. But I'm not, and you're not, and Dumbledore is a prat."

"Mhm." Hermione added, "I wonder if they'll have cake? I feel like we should celebrate."

They didn't have cake at the great hall, but later that evening Hannah called Dobby and with an exchange of socks she got them a cake to celebrate back once they were in their room. Of course, Hermione was more eager to eat it to get to what was underneath, but that's not the point: She got to eat her cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit to add this note: I'm not sure about the ending, but I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger, and I had to wrap it before the next one. Plot is moving forward!


	28. A Change of Plans (mine not theirs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of story for the end of June. Last chapter before the big finale chapters for year 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, I had some ideas for little bits I wanted to get done before the finale, so that's what this chapter is mainly. And it's slightly longer because of it. So enjoy! 😄

In the weeks that followed the battle of the room of requirement, the story (as is inevitable with anything vaguely 'cool' at a school) had spread around Hogwarts and become a legend.

Most of the rumours were somewhat accurate; about how Hannah's group had defended themselves against Umbridge, that Ron tricked Goyle into eating some skiving snackbox sweets, that Fudge fired and replaced Umbridge.

In the more elaborate versions of the story the group fought against a whole hitwizard squad of 30 aurors for over an hour, Ron and Hermione escaped by using wandless imperius curses, Hannah used brand new spells to fight them all off by herself, or (and this was Hannah's favourite) she banished all of them into an alternate dimension and the hole in the wall was what was left by the portal and the only reason the charms group survived was because she taught them how to fly.

But, it was now June and preparation for the OWL exams was in full swing. Between the legend of the club fighting Umbridge and the 140 year old doddering professor, who was little better than Binns, the group's numbers had swelled to the point that they were now using the Great Hall (under the guide of Professor Flitwick) and Hannah was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with all the students. She always had time for her original group, though, and under her tutelage most were well past OWL and almost NEWT levels when it came to their defensive spells.

With the exam in a few days, Hannah was absolutely certain they would all get at least an E, if not an O!

* * *

"Now Ms. Potter, I heard from certain... rumours that you may can cast a Stupify Radia and a Patronus?" The examiner squeaked.

"Erm, I guess?" Hannah said meekly.

"Well, your marks so far look like you're an automatic O (which you didn't hear from me)" The examiner winked, poorly, "But if you can show me those now it's a shoe-in!"

"Erm. Okay? Stupify first."

Hannah stood away from the examiner facing the end wall away from the others in the room, brought her wand up across in front of her left shoulder, then brought it round wide in a circle to the right and just as it reached her waist level she swung out across her front.

The red wave shot out across the room level to the floor, as if a red, light-formed tsunami. The touch of dust on the floor picked up and swirled in the currents of the air it caused.

Dissipating onto the end wall, the spell's light vanished and the stained glass tinkled lightly.

Hannah panted slightly from the excursion. She may have been able to cast it, but it's a powerful spell and it did take a lot out of her.

"Very good! Very good!" The instructor scribbled something, "Most NEWT students won't have even _heard_ of that spell, and here you are casting it flawlessly as a 15 year old girl! I expect you'll be an auror?"

"No actually, I want to be a-"

"Very good! And the Patronus?"

Hannah sighed.

She flicked her wand in front of her lazily, compared to the stunner this was much easier.

Memories of Ron and Hermione filled her heart and she felt the familiar tug as they spilled out into her wand and then gently out into the silvered air.

What wasn't familiar was the animal.

Out of the end of Hannah's wand soared a kestrel, it flew around the hall, hovered for a moment before settling onto the large owl lectern Dumbledore uses, and let out a chirp before Hannah released her magic and emotions to let it fade.

"Amazing! Just Amazing!"

The instructor shepherded Hannah out of the room, calling 'next' and quickly disappearing back into the hall leaving Hannah somewhat dazed at the doorway.

"Han?" A familiar redhead shouted from the end of the queue, alphabetical of course.

"Hey."

"Are you okay, you look confused. Oh fuck, you didn't choke and not cast anything did you? It's my biggest fear that once I'm in there I'll forget everything!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ron, you've done okay in our study lessons."

"I guess. But if it wasn't that, what is it?"

"She had me cast my patronus."

"Okay... So prongs just didn't show or... what?"

"No, not that wasn't it, I cast it flawlessly. But I didn't see prongs."

"What do you mean?"

"It changed, I was thinking about you and Hermione instead of my dad, and well... I got a kestrel instead."

"Huh, cool, me and 'Mione are your best memories?"

"Well yeah, of course... but it feels a little like I'm betraying my dad, ya know?" Hannah looked at the floor and pulled at her jumper.

"Hannah, I'm sure he won't mind that at all! Your mum's was a doe, right? So hers was about the persons he loved, and I'm sure your parents would understand yours matching those you love... You do love us right, Han?" He gently pulled Hannah's shoulder and gave her a playful squeezy side-hug.

"Git." Hannah giggled.

* * *

Hannah was drifting around the far end of the lake on her Firebolt, her new patronus flying in the currents near her, warming her soul and her heart with its radiant emotion.

The change to her patronus was certainly unexpected, and it wasn't like Prongs couldn't fly when needed (wouldn't be much of a patronus if it couldn't fly up to meet a dementor), but being up in the air with the wind buffeting her body, her robes billowing and her feathered spectre doing the same, its swoops matching hers, his cries and screeches comforting her.

She could stay flying like this for hours, but unfortunately from the corner of her eye she noticed the figures approaching. Ron and Hermione waved from the bank.

She sighed, swooped with her kestrel one last time and landed on the shore just as the spell dissipated.

"Hey."

"Heya, Hannah" Hermione said beaming, "Ron told me your patrons changed, was that it?"

"Mhm. I don't know what sort of bird it is, but it makes sense that I'd get something that flies when I love it so much."

"Is a kestrel." Ron said, munching on a sausage he must have slipped off the table at breakfast, "They fly round the fields back home.

"It's beautiful." Hannah said with a smile.

"Like you" Hermione said giving Hannah a peck on the cheek, "Anyway, lunch? I think Ron's still finishing his breakfast, but you need to eat after those exams."

"Plus," Ron swallowed a bit more sausage, "a bit more food will make your arse nice and round."

Hermione slapped him jokingly, mouth agape in mock-horror.

"Ronald Weasley! Hannah's arse is just fine as it is!"

After a short moment being stunned by Hermione's slap, they all burst into a shared laugh.

Hannah shifted the broom up onto her shoulder, and started walking back. Hermione by her side, resting her head on Hannah's shoulder.

God she loved that pair.

* * *

Ron and Hannah sat together in the back of their last defence class of the year, Hermione had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey for something, so it was just them in the last row.

The doddering teacher that replaced Umbridge hadn't even bothered with planning the intro class to NEWT defence that would usually have occurred for the fifth-years, and instead had pulled one from the Lockhart playbook of disasters, trying to get some of the Slytherins who sat in the front to help him with getting a young acromantula back into its cage.

It was ludicrous! Even Lockhart started with _picksies_! An acromantula, even a young one, was almost impossible to stun and had enough venom in one bite to kill the entire year of students!

However, there was one advantage to the chaos in front. The professor and the classmates who would have made the most fuss were all occupied, and so Hannah and Ron were able to snog away in the back.

At one point Ron even tried to suggest 'playing' under the desk, but they decided to stick to the kissing and footsie instead. They? Whoops, _Hannah_ decided to stick to the kissing and footsie instead.

As the bell rang and the acromantula ran back into it's cage _itself_ from the noise, most of the class filed out. Hannah and Ron briefly missed that most of the class had gone as they were otherwise... busy, but as the teacher coughed slightly as he told off his 8 legged friend, they clicked, threw bags over shoulders and ran out.

* * *

Hermione breathed in the warm summer air. Her back leant against the standing stones at the top of the valley, cooling her. The sun beat down. From the days they had spent outside her hair had bleached to a rich auburn, and her skin had tanned. She enjoyed these lazy days after the exams finished.

Hannah sat beside her, skirt pulled up as she sat so more of her legs would be basked in the light.

To her left sat, not Ron, but Draco who was scribbling a drawing of the grounds that spread out below them, the forests, Hagrid's hut with its little friendly puff of smoke, and the mountains and lake.

Ron sat on the top of the stone, his feet dangling just above their heads. He was reading a book Hannah got him, just one of the muggle must-reads from Flourish and Blotts, but he seemed to be enjoying it's plot well enough.

The air was fresh and sweet, the smells of wild thyme, mint, and the heather, the pine from the forest, a touch of dew and damp from the stones. It just felt... like summer.

Yes, Hermione was content.

"You know, it's kind of funny." Draco said, breaking her out of her nap, "Just two years ago I wouldn't have dreamed about spending time like this with you three. _Hell_ two years ago you _punched_ me just the other side of that rock!"

Hermione opened your eyes, "Sorry."

Draco closed his, and hummed as if to say "Don't worry".

For a moment the group relaxed in the sun, just enjoying the day, but Ron interrupted snapping them back.

"Why _are_ you sitting with us Draco? Are you not afraid of your dad and you-know-who finding out or something?"

Hannah looked across at Draco, curious about his answer after the way Snape had reacted.

"Mm. Not really, I got a letter back from Lyra and she's going to let me live with her in this cottage she's bought, so it's going to be awesome and I won't be going back to my parents."

Hannah spluttered slightly.

"Lyra invited me to live with her too!"

"Huh?"

"She didn't mention that we'd been talking about me moving in with her for months?"

Ron let out a guffaw.

"Oh merlin! Hannah! You're going to be living with this poncy git, and probably sharing a bathroom too!"

"I don't think it will be that bad?" Hannah said tentatively.

"N-No... I'm sure it will be fine." Draco added.

"It's a good thing you're not dating then." Hermione said matter-of-factly, "I don't think that's quite what Lyra had in mind for both of you living together."

Hannah and Draco both blushed slightly.

Closing his eyes, Draco relaxed. This was something future-Draco could worry about.

* * *

Hannah and Hermione laid on their bed. It was too hot for a duvet, and clothes. The heatwave which had swept across the country had hit the Gryffindors hard. The towers were poorly designed for letting heat out, and the dorms furthest up the tower just under the magicked insulation just pooled with the warmth of the bodies below.

In winter, this was a boon, the 5th years and above barely even needed their heaters. But now in the summer it was unbearable.

Sure the stonework was usually cool, the corridors lower down were often all right but up in the tower it was the air... the air that was thick and heavy and humid. The air that was just too still in the closed off tower.

Beds lay with curtains open, the girls slept on top of their duvets, and (after some debate and agreement over what was acceptable) the most any of them wore was a pair of knickers.

Unfortunately, as with every year, summer just _had_ to give them one last surprise before they went home for the holiday.

It was about four in the morning according to the chimes and the light was coming up into the room through the window. The warm, yellow light spilled across the floor, onto the bed and onto Hannah's closed eyes.

She twisted around as her sleep lightened, but it was not the sun which disturbed her so.

In the middle of another dream Hannah saw once again the room of prophecy. This time she heard voices.

Lucius Malfoy spoke across the room, his voice distant and as if carried by wind.

"My Lord, she cannot bring the boy. She is not one of us! She is just a ministry fool."

Pain ripped through Hannah's forehead.

"Silence, Lucius. The woman served me well at the school, telling me about Dumbledore and his fool boy. And see what she brings us?"

Hannah's heart was racing now, her vision focused in to the woman they discussed.

There beside Lucius Malfoy stood Madame Delores Fucking Umbridge.

But it was who was in front of them that grabbed Hannah's attention most. Sirius!

"Not Harry, leave Harry alone. Please." He begged, coughing spots of blood onto the floor.

A cold high laugh rang out. Voldemort's laugh.

"Silence, mutt. You will serve your purpose yet. _Crucio_!"

Hannah's ears filled with the sound of her godfather's screams, and she wept. Even though she was not yet awake, the dorm reverberated with the sounds of her sobs.

"Should I go get the deviant, my lord?" The toad grovelled.

"Not yet. Before the day is over, the boy _will come to me_."

Hannah woke up suddenly, the salt from her tears stung her eyes and she instinctively ran her hands up to them, not noticing the ringlet of Hermione's hair which was caught.

"Ouch!" Hermione shouted, waking with a start, "Hannah?"

"He's got Sirius! In the Room of Prophecy. It's like Ron's dad..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Umbridge was there, too, and Malfoy. Oh Merlin! Hermione, he's torturing Sirius!"

"That doesn't sound realistic..."

"Hermione, I am telling you! Please! We have to help him, we have to get help, or to go to help!"

They rushed to get dressed, learning her lesson from last time, Hannah flicked a wand to straighten out her hair and creases, and made sure to check the label in her shirt.

They flew down the steps, almost literally, and tumbled out of the portrait portal.

Almost directly outside the door they skidded into someone in long black robes.

"Professor Vector?" Hermione asked blearily.

"Hello, Hermione Dear. Are you with Hannah this morning?" Her voice was smooth and bell-like, almost sing song in a not-quite-there way. It was honestly quite disturbing.

"Yeah...? Are you okay?"

"Wonderful, just wonderful." She said with a wide toothy smile, "Hannah I brought you this, I'm glad you showed up when you did, I was beginning to get impatient."

She passed Hannah a brown leather-bound book.

"Erm. Thanks?" Hannah said, both confusion and impatience clear in her voice.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted grabbing for the book, "Don't open it!"

Too late. Hannah opened the book just as Hermione's hand touched hers, a blue flash engulfed the pair and Hannah felt the familiar tug at her navel as the portkey pulled her through space to who knows where.

Fuck. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kestrel, *Falco Tinnunculus*: Bird in the falcon family of raptors with distinctive pointed wings and long tails as well as red outer wings. Known for hovering whilst they search for their prey of small mammals, reptiles, birds, and invertebrates. Weighing 200g at ~33cm Long and a wingspan of ~75cm they're one of the smaller birds of prey in the UK. Highly adaptable, common in urban and rural areas. Native and non-migratory.
> 
> I think they're a good metaphor for Hannah. They're completely steady amongst turbulence but with deft control, they can be graceful, agile, and adaptable. They can be deadly towards their prey when needed, and are happier in motion than grounded, and they have good eyesight when it comes to what matters to them. Plus they're pretty adorable compared to many raptor birds.
> 
> I urge you to go look a video of a common kestrel flying, you'll see what I mean. There's also a copy of the BBC spring watch segment on them on YouTube.


	29. Prophecy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally sees the hall of prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No scene breaks! Aren't you a lucky reader? 😉

Hannah Potter rematerialised in a blue flash, the tugging at her navel stopped suddenly. The rapid change between anxious on stone flooring, to floating/tugging of her gut, to suddenly slamming into tiled floors did a number on her stomach and she immediately threw up all over the bottle-green tiles she now lay on.

Hermione next to her looked like she was about to be sick, but somehow managed to keep it inside.

Getting to her feet, carefully trying to hold any last spurt of sick inside, Hannah stood up and looked at their surroundings.

What. The. Actual. Magical. Fuck?

Hannah and Hermione looked up to see they were standing right in the middle of the Ministry atrium. Everyone having left for the day only a few amber side lights were glowing and the combination of dim orange on the green somehow made it even harder to see than even the ambient moonlight through the glass ceiling would have let them see.

As they looked around confused they suddenly heard a cough from behind them. A cough they recognised. A high pitched "ahem" type cough... oh damnit.

Hannah turned slowly to see exactly who she expected to see.

"Hemhem! Mr. Potter! So glad of you to join us!" Her voice sickly sweet, why was she still pretending to be nice? "And Miss. Granger, we weren't expecting you but I'm sure one of the Dark Lord's friends would be happy to..." She looked Hermione up and down, a disgusting smile crept across her cheeks, "...make _use_ of you."

Hermione rocked slightly and looked like she really was about to puke. Hannah whipped her wand out ready to curse the toad to dust, but to the surprise of all three it was quickly hit with a disarming charm.

Hannah followed the path of her wand as it flew through the air where it ended, landing in the hand of one Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater.

"Now, now, Delores. Stop playing with the Dark Lord's guests." He pointed his wand at the pair of students, "Fetch the mudblood's wand. I've heard from my son that she's a tricky one. Don't want her casting spells as if they've got any chance to escape."

"Of course, Malfoy." Umbridge said with a grin, sliding over to the pair and grasping Hermione's wand out of her pocket.

"Now, shall we get going? The Dark Lord is not a patient man."

"Stop acting so high and mighty, Lucius. _I'm_ the one who bought him the dog and arranged this meeting, after all."

Dog? Dog! Sirius! Oh Fuck they have Sirius! Hannah's mind whirled with panic.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, Misses Granger, Potter. There's someone who'd very much like to meet you, if you could follow me."

Everything he said came out like a request, easily polite to those he's about to pass over to a madman who wishes them dead.

The accent which sounded comforting on his daughter sounded down right _dangerous_ on the voice of the man in front of them.

As they followed Malfoy and Umbitch through the halls Hannah desperately tried to remember the route in case they had to fight their way back out, but between the (as with all wizarding travel) sickening rollercoaster of the Ministry's lifts and twists and turns of the Department of Mysteries and its revolving central corridor she'd given up.

Somehow both the adults leading them knew exactly which route to go, despite neither having worked in the department as far as she knew.

Eventually after passing through two other departments which left the pair both squickened and curious at the brains and heads in jars, they finally reached a room not that unlike Hannah's dreams.

There was a difference, however. In her dreams the room was always vast beyond measure, no visible doorways, and dark and dusty.

In reality she found the room bright and airy and just from where she was standing she could see the end wall and another doorway. The ceiling was lit with a strong white light as if mimicking the sun on a summer's day, the shelves were impeccably maintained, and the only dust was a thin layer on top of the small grey orbs (not white like her dreams made them look).

As they went down the aisle through the middle of the shelving Hannah noticed the labels in faded yellowed parchment that were tied to each of the orbs.

It took her a moment to understand the curly handwriting, but she just about made out one of the labels.

_"The 23rd day of March in the year of our lord 1754 - Prophecy concerning Minister of Magic Archibald Camborne - By Ross Treleony"_

That... was that some ancestor of Professor Trelawney?

As she stopped to look closer, Malfoy pushed her forwards with his cane. Hard.

"Miss. Potter, there will be time for that in a moment." He said with a grin.

The group reached a widened point in the centre.

Laying on the floor was Sirius, his body blue and red with bruises, his legs and arms shivering. Hannah could hear him mumbling to himself over and over just two words. "Harry. No."

His eyes were clamped shut from pain or light she didn't know. He hadn't yet seen she was there, he didn't know she was alive. In danger, yes, but alive. And oh boy was she going to try and keep it that way.

As the girls fell to the floor to check on Sirius a cold breeze swept through. Hannah, who had been wearing one of her casual skirts, felt it pool around her knees as the cold air settled on the floor.

However cold the floor was now, the voice which pierced into her skull and made her scar split open now was yet even colder.

"Aaaahh... The boy. Oh and the mudblood, _wonderful_!" The cold, high voice said. Instantly all in the room knew who spoke. Lord Voldemort, You-know-who, the Dark Lord. Whatever you called him, the voice commanded silence. Hannah heard Malfoy breath in sharply, followed by the sound of Voldemort sucking on his teeth with a slight hiss.

Hannah stood back up and faced the half-snake-half-man.

"Tom." She snarked back at him with a frown.

"Tut, tut, Mr. (sorry, _miss_ ) Potter. We all know _girls_ behave better than that, refer to your elders with the proper respect they deserve." He said with a frosty smirk.

Umbridge gave a small giggle of agreement.

Voldemort span on the spot, his dark grey-green robes flapped into Hannah. He now faced Umbridge head on.

He lifted an eyebrow at the woman, inviting her to speak.

"My Lord! I did good, did I not? I brought you the deviant boy, and the dog, and delivered them both here for you." She was almost joyful at being able to serve the halfblooded maniac, no doubt expecting a reward of some sort.

"You did, but you missed one thing, Delores." She looked confused. "I have no use for you now" His smile opened up wide and toothy and just as Umbridge clicked and her eye's filled with fear...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He hissed, the bone-white wand in his hand struck downwards in a lightning bolt pattern, the flash of green as it flew into the woman.

The emerald light absorbed into her, taking with it the glint of soul left in her eyes. She crumpled to the floor as if a puppet with strings that were cut.

"Now, where was I?" He asked turning back round, his voice _dangerously_ polite, "Ah, Yes! Miss. Potter! Do you know why I brought you here?"

Hannah glared at him, refusing to answer his game.

"Come now, answer me, Potter." He casually but deliberately waved his wand over in Hermione's direction.

"Fine. Something about a Prophecy?"

"Indeed!" He almost cheered with sardonic joy, "I was wondering if you had worked out where we were. Always living above my expectations and knowing things you shouldn't."

"Okay, but why am I here? Other than the you wanting to kill me thing." Hannah

"That is the thing, Miss. Potter! What would you say if one Albus Dumbledore once heard a prophecy pitching us against each other? What if I told you that nobody apart from him knows the full thing, though I do know half?"

Hannah looked blankly at him. That's it? That's what this whole fucking mess of a life is about? Some stupid divination result?

"Not quite." Voldemort said with a cold laugh. Did she say that out loud? Fuck! eye contact! "These are true prophecies, only a true seer can make one."

"Okay..."

"And whilst I've enjoyed our little... _lesson_ , I think it's time we moved onto business."

Voldemort pointed to one of the orbs on a nearby shelf, it was only just at Hannah's eye height.

"Why don't you take a look at that, then pass it to me?" He asked, but Hannah knew it was a do it or someone dies type question.

She stepped over the the shelf and read the label. Unlike the one earlier it looked like this one had been made on some sort of typewriter, the text was neat and legible instead of squiggled cursive.

_20th June 1980, By Sybil Trelawney, Witnessed Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, Concerning Harry James Potter, and Lord Voldemort_

"Seriously?" Hannah mumbled under her breath.

She lifted her hand up to grab the orb and just as she curled her fingers to grasp it her palm clipped something invisible. Huh?

She tried again, this time grasping at it harder and whatever it was seemed to push her back harder still. Hannah looked at it confused for a moment.

Wrapping her hand in her sleeve she tried to knock it off its stand sideways. Nope, still no luck.

She turned round nervously.

"Erm. I can't."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed.

"What do you mean, _you can't_?" He asked, the previous air of politeness now replaced with anger.

"I tried to pick it up and something stopped my hand touching it."

"Don't lie to me Potter. The orbs are charmed to allow those named on them to pick them up, you are named on it, so you are able to pick it up."

"But I couldn't" Hannah shouted now, "And besides! It's n-not my name!"

"What?" Voldemort snarled dangerously.

"I couldn't touch it."

"Not that! What did you say about your name?" His voice seemed to be more curious now.

"The label says Harry James Potter. But it's not Harry James Potter... I changed it."

Voldemort Laughed; a proper warm laugh, almost a ...happy laugh. It was very unnerving to all those in the room. Even Malfoy shuffled slightly at the sound.

Hannah looked at him confused.

"Don't you see, Miss. Potter? Neither of us were actually _named_ in the prophecy. Someone assumed it was us, then enchanted it to the names. But Lord Voldemort is just a title, as you well know. And you, you! You changed your name when you did all that!"

"So the prophecy isn't about us?"

"Even if it had been, Potter, it is _not_ anymore." He let out more laughter.

Hannah who up until now had stayed compliant, tried to remain calm and follow Voldemort to stay alive, panicked slightly. I this why Dumbledore had been an arse? Had he too just assumed that the prophecy meant her, and therefore she must still really be 'Harry'?

"Of course, Miss Potter," Voldemort said with a wide toothy smile, "If you _aren't_ prophecised to kill me, or for me to kill you... That means I have no use for you, I don't have to put up with you bothering me any longer."

Oh Fuck.

Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A scream, a rush of air, and the sound of a spell flashing in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I just quickly proof read some and spotted some grammar/spelling mistakes. Too late now... sorry!


	30. Prophecy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. He's back.

Hannah opened her eyes to see Hermione's sobs, Hermione who was still kneeling with Sirius. Sirius. Her godfather Siruis. Her very still, very quiet godfather. Her...

Hannah's eyes welled. He killed Sirius, he was fucking toying with them. Hannah let out a scream, a couple of the orbs near them rattled on the shelf as latent magical ability spread outwards from her core in waves. Her grief manifested.

She collapsed to her knees and grasped at Sirius's robes, tears flowing freely now.

He didn't even know. She struggled to breathe in. He didn't know. I didn't tell him, I didn't get to tell him about who I really am. Why didn't I tell him? All these years pretending to be Harry, why the fuck didn't I tell him! Oh God!

Hannah's mind whirled, her breathing became hitched and ragged around the tears and cries. Hermione sobbed quietly next to her, grasping Hannah's hand.

Whilst she was distracted, whilst she was still numb from the sudden loss she missed Voldemort stepping around the pair towards his henchman.

Malfoy was the first to speak. "About time the mutt was put out of his misery." His face plastered with a sneer.

Hannah span around, her eyes as if flame she screamed at him and lunged forwards, only to be stopped by Hermione's tight grasp.

Laughing at the display, at what he had caused, Voldemort took Hannah's wand out of Malfoy's hand and passed it back to her.

"I hear that you've become quite the duelist since we last met, would you like to prove it to me?" He asked sarcastically. "If you do well, maybe I'll even spare you and your mudblood pet and you can serve me instead?"

"Never!" Spat Hannah, her hand tightened on her wand.

As Voldemort went to do his taunting bow to start, Hannah went to follow, but as part of her duelist's flourish she brought her wand around and across into her bow.

As Voldemort stood, bringing his wand back to cast whichever unforgivable he favoured today Hannah stood and jabbed her wand back across her body.

Her pièce de résistance: Her Stupify Radia.

The red wave shot outwards, the nearest shelves shattered, bits of silver orb showered down on them, Malfoy was flung backwards into another, his back making a devastating crunching sound.

Voldemort quickly slammed up his shields but before he could lower them to strike back with the fury that burned in his eyes, Hannah had grabbed Hermione's hand tight and the pair sprinted to the doorway.

Hannah, with the last ounce of her magical strength case the strongest banishing charm she could onto the room as they swept through the doorway.

Taking a play out of Umbridge's book, the ceiling and some of the shelves burst inwards, the implosion sending shockwaves out. The shelves between them and Voldemort exploded with the energy, scattering debris between them as a barrier.

The door itself vanished with the magic, perhaps it was never a real door to begin with.

Hannah and Hermione kept running, through the room with the sand, the one with the brains, the one with the babies' heads.

They came across a new one, one with a strange stone arch, but still they did not stop. Could not stop. It was them and Voldemort, and who knows who else he had.

They just had to get out.

As they finally found themselves tumbling back out into the ministry proper, onto a floor neither recognised, Hannah pulled Hermione back and stopped for a moment.

Between panted breaths she managed to speak.

"'m-mione. I don't think I can cast any more, I've used everything I had."

"Hannah! Come on, I don't have my want, we _need_ to keep moving."

Hannah pushed her wand into Hermione's hand.

"Use mine, you're always better than me anyway."

"Fine! Come on!"

Hannah could have sworn that she saw the wand glow briefly as Hermione accepted taking it, but with everything else going on, it just didn't matter. Hell, it may not have even been _real_.

Hermione grasped Hannah's hand in her free one, and pulled her forwards back into the run.

As they ran through the carpeted hallway they realised that the windows to their right were the same ones that looked over the atrium.

Hermione shielded her eyes and cast a quick bombarda. The window nearest them blasted outwards, a small showering of glass flew towards the pair of girls.

She ran to the edge and looked out, it was only one floor, they could drop this far, couldn't they?

"Come on!" She said grabbing Hannah to the edge. In the count of three the pair dropped into the wreckage of the window.

Hannah gasped as her hand cut open on some loose glass.

The atrium was lighter than when they arrived, the sun had come up and the warm orange sunlight poured in. The statue in the centre of the fountain glowed in the light, and all the little bits of glass reflected shimmering gold onto the wall behind the pair.

But they couldn't stop to admire the change, as soon as they brushed the shards loose, they were off running again towards the fireplaces at the far end.

About halfway around the base of the fountain the fireplaces roared into life.

About a hundred wizards and witches stepped out of the green flames, at the front the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hannah, Hermione?" He asked as they clattered into him and hid behind the small group, "Why aren't you at school?"

"POTTTEEERR!" A hissing shout rang through the entrance hall, drawing the attention of all those present.

There at the window they had shattered stood Lord Voldemort.

He stepped out, and arms wide glided across the room and down in front of the fountain.

With a nasty grin on his face he turned to Fudge.

"Minister." He said with a slight tilt of his head.

Mouths were open, shock and fear rippled through the crowd of ministry employees, whispers of "he's back!", "you-know-who!", and "merlin!" were heard all around. Hermione and Hannah were now well and truly embedded, buried into those around them.

With a glint in his eyes, Voldemort straightened, the glass from the floor shot up like a curtain in front of him, reflecting back the workers.

Suddenly it was caught again by gravity and tinkled to the floor. Voldemort was gone.

"He's Back!" Fudge let slip through his clamped jaw, "He's fucking back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this brings us basically to the end of Year 5.   
> Next chapter will be tidying up, some Hannah drama, and the beginning of summer.


End file.
